


The End of the Winter

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 113,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

十月末的时候，春野樱搬到了位于关西的a市。关西整体要比关东冷清些，本地土著操着当地的方言，与人搭讪时虽然热情，但面对陌生的口音仍会觉得自己孤零零的。  
春野樱先在周边几个旅游地玩了一圈，喂了鹿，拍了许多古建筑，之后带着一手机照片回到了a市。因为晚来了几天，她的大部分行李都寄到了。看着空荡荡房子里的一堆纸箱，樱瞬间没了收拾的兴趣。她拆了个箱子，换了个包，装上平板，先到楼下去找点吃的。  
因为想起了井野谆谆教诲的瘦身要点，樱只好忍痛割爱找了家咖啡厅进去。她买了三明治和沙拉，找了个靠窗户的位置坐下，支起平板连上了Wi-Fi。  
因为离市中心很近，外面有商业区，一到晚上男男女女熙熙攘攘，路口的车辆行驶缓慢有序，连接桥上点缀着绚烂的灯火，这些光亮宛如黑夜里点燃的蜡烛，都市冬季特有的美丽都被囊括在落地窗之中。春野樱觉得心情好了许多，她在玻璃上呵了口气，画出个笑脸来。  
人渐渐地多了，咖啡厅里很快满了桌。樱手上滑动屏幕，不时写下些评论，时间过得安逸美好。  
“请问……”  
思绪突然被打断，樱赶紧抬起头。这一抬头把她吓了一跳，绿色的眼睛猛地睁大，透出的感情既有焦虑、欣喜又有些悲伤。对方马上知道她是错人了人，赶紧笑笑，把剩下的话说完。  
“请问，这位小姐，我可以坐在您的对面吗？”  
春野樱回头看了一圈，发现所有座位都满了，还有刚进门的顾客在向她这边张望。  
她点点头。  
“当然，抱歉。”  
对方仍是笑的。春野樱撤回了目光，心脏的颤动还没完全平复。  
实在是太像了。只一眼，樱就算不看他，也能根据声音，想到他把修身黑色大衣折到一旁，优雅满分地坐下的样子。  
很快服务生送来了饮料。是两杯。  
“抱歉吓到您了。”对方又道，不容分说地把一杯乌龙茶推到她面前。  
“没什么，真是麻烦您了！”樱赶紧说。  
“刚一见面就说这样的话可能很失礼，但，请问我和那个人很像吗？”对方问。  
樱终于鼓起勇气再次抬起头，好好打量了他一番。  
其实说像，也就是第一眼特别像，细看还是区别很大的。这个人的下颌更尖，嘴唇更厚实一些，眼角是上挑的，如果不是在笑着，恐怕看上去挺凶的。  
“有一点……抱歉，是我刚才看错了。”  
“是吗。”对方不再说什么，打开手机忙于自己的事情。他没带特别的设备来，应该只是走过路过吧。  
想到这里樱稍微有点失望。  
还不知道这个人的名字呢。  
他和佐助君长得那么相像，还是如此温柔的一个人，如果能多说上几句话该多好啊……  
啊……天啊我在想些什么啊！樱脑内马上有另一个小人跳了出来大声说。春野樱啊，你不能再恋爱脑下去了。刚刚离开了佐助君，怎么这么快就对一个和他很像的人产生期待了呢？  
对面客人的存在感过于强烈，樱发现自己没办法集中精力刷app了。于是她看向被她冷落许久的沙拉，她拿起叉子僵硬地搅拌了几下菜叶和酱汁，却没什么想吃的想法，三明治也是一样。樱暗暗叹了口气，让服务生拿打包盒来。  
打包菜品的时候樱也在瞄着对方的动作，然而自始至终，那个男人都没特意看向这边。他的眉头微微皱着，好像遇到了什么困难的事，根本无暇顾及其他。  
唉……果然是想多了。  
樱轻手轻脚地收拾好东西，逃也似的从咖啡厅离开了，闯入了干冷的一片霓虹当中。  
那杯乌龙茶孤零零地站在空荡的半边桌上，她碰都没碰。

第二天樱在收拾屋子的忙碌中度过。把该摆的都摆好后，已经快到上班族下班的时间了。樱出去买了些食材，开始做给邻居们的见面礼。  
几年前她还是个被井野担心养活不了自己的人呢，结了婚之后又养了几年孩子，真是什么不会的都会了。一想到这些，樱赶紧又摇了摇头，心想不行，不能再陷到这种思绪里去。  
樱准备了很多份的红豆汤，因为对面的邻居不在，樱就先去楼上楼下送礼物了。等她送了一圈回来，恰好遇到对面的邻居正在开门。  
“您好！”樱相当热情地打招呼，“请问您是住在这里吗？我是刚搬到这里的春野。这是我做的一点见面礼，希望您不会嫌弃……”  
樱说着说着语气就弱了下去，因为她发现邻居一直用他黑而深沉的眼睛盯着她看，看得她发毛。  
这个邻居看起来像是要四十岁了，他留着一头很视觉系的长发，大眼袋很显老。但是他体魄健壮，不知道是不是从自卫队出来的，给人一种无形的压迫感。  
楼梯的小窗里透进来暗蓝色的光，电梯下去了又上去了，红色的数字不停地变换着。好在，邻居终于抬起了手，拿走了一个小杯子。  
“我叫宇智波斑，春野小姐。”他的声音和外貌相符，很有力量，但是脸上表情极淡，仿佛没什么会牵动他的心绪一般。樱奇怪地感到了安心。因为安心下来，她自然而然地展现出一个笑容来。  
“你好，宇智波先生，我叫春野樱！”


	2. Chapter 2

短暂的交集后，人们便各自回到了自己的生活当中。只是春野樱没想到，这个幕间过得很快，第二天一早，她就一不小心睡过头了。  
看到闹钟上的数字春野樱就直接从床上跳了起来，一边刷牙一边穿衣服，一边想着怎么去学校才能迟到少一点。她把之前的折叠自行车带来了，但就算马上起着去车站，也不一定能赶上电车。  
樱越想越着急，心中大呼冤枉。工作这些年，她真没有几次迟到的，也不知怎的她昨天睡的这么舒服。春野樱一手拿着蛋糕，踩着高跟鞋往楼下跑，刚一出门恰好赶上一辆黑色的轿车停在楼门口。  
车窗摇了下来。  
“春野小姐。”里面的人把墨镜往下拿了些，露出那双黑得很沉的眼睛来。  
“啊，是宇智波先生！”樱在下台阶时有点没站稳，高跟鞋崴了一下，但她来不及管了。  
宇智波斑眉头一皱。  
“春野小姐不会是上班要迟到了吧？”他的语气带了几分戏谑。  
“……啊，只是……起来稍微……晚了一点点。就一点点。”樱无奈地解释，视线不停地往两边飘。“那个……宇智波先生没什么事了的话，我得赶紧走了！”  
“喂，春野！我直接送你过去吧。”眼见春野樱真的要离开耿直地去找自己的自行车，斑有点忍俊不禁。他连忙叫住对方，连头都从窗子里探出了半个。但是车窗开得不够大，斑是侧着头探出去的，樱看到他这个样子突然觉得他不可怕了。  
就像是鹰变成了鸽子。  
她甚至有点想笑。  
“真是麻烦您了！”樱向斑深深鞠躬，之后不由分说地钻进了车里，说了她要去的地方。  
“听说春野过去是名医生，还以为您会继续选择在医院工作。”斑一边倒车一边从镜子里和她眼神交流。“在中学里是做些什么工作呢？”  
“是保健室的老师……”  
“哈，”斑毫不掩饰地一笑，“春野离开东京是想逃避什么吗？”  
樱的表情明显僵硬了一瞬。  
这个人……怎么……什么都知道呢？好像我的心思全被他猜到了一样……  
樱垂下眼睛，明显眸色落寞。  
“我……不太清楚能在这里住多久，所以先找了一份轻松的工作。”  
“哦，是这样啊。”  
斑把她的小神情都看在眼里，不再继续深入下去。  
车开得很快，但有的时候一急刹樱觉得自己的汗毛都立起来了。  
她觉得不公平。这个男人对她十分了解，她却对他什么都不知道。  
“宇智波先生是做什么工作的呢？”她小心翼翼地问。  
斑又是不屑一笑。  
“哼，春野小姐可以猜一猜。”  
什么啊……  
“嗯……难道是刑警吗？或者是自卫队的……？”  
“有哲学家说过，人类根源的意识都是相连的。春野小姐的想象也不是很出格啊。”  
樱脑内的小人横出两只死鱼眼来——这个人就不能好好说话吗？非要嘲讽我这样普通的人吗？！  
“原来是这样吗？”樱表情不变，倒是决定了一定要怼一怼这个人，“难不成宇智波先生是无业吧？难道还是宅男吗？”  
“哼……春野你的想象力还真是丰富啊。”  
斑相当处变不惊地一句。  
不行啊……我对这个男人完全没有办法。

不多时，车子转弯到了中学门口。距离死线还有五分钟。  
樱本想下车后再好好说一遍带一长串敬语的感谢。结果车门刚关上，斑就把车开走了。樱在风中凌乱了一秒便赶紧跑进学校里，终于在打铃前瘫坐在了办公椅上。  
上班的第一天没有什么大任务，也就是给体质不好的孩子检查一下让他休息，还有学生在体育课上摔伤了腿。和医院的工作量相比就是九牛一毛。  
下班时天已经变做了绛蓝色，樱乘电车回到商业区。她深吸一口冬季特有的冷彻的空气，配上华灯初上暖融融的光，她不禁感慨一句，是冬天啊。  
剩下的路程她决定就走回去，好好体验一下生活。  
樱先去超市买了些蔬菜，打算回去做个寿喜锅。她习惯性地拿了三个人的菜，走出去几步又回来，把一部分菜放回来时表情多少有点苦涩。  
她推着车再度向前走，不多时又一次走回来，多拿了一个人的菜。但她拿到一半又想要放下。  
那个男人……看上去应该挺有钱的。樱想。他……应该就是那种吃饭都有助理送的有钱人吧，才不需要她这样的女人送什么家常菜……  
想到这里她不免懊丧，把蔬菜摔了回去。  
唉，还是得想另一个方法感谢对方呢。  
“阿诺，这位小姐？”  
眨眨眼睛，有一只手在她眼前上下晃动。  
樱瞬间警戒起来。肯定是遇到搭讪的了！  
正欲回击，樱发现那是一张熟悉的脸。虽然还是有点晃神，但她知道那不是佐助。  
“啊，是你！”那个很像佐助君的人！  
“嗯，好巧啊小姐，我们又见面了！”青年微笑着，人畜无害的样子。“您在这里买菜吗，原来就住在这附近吗？”  
“……嗯，是的。”  
总觉得对方并不是坏人。再有的话就是，其实樱很希望和这个长得像佐助君的人相互认识。  
“这样我就安心了，”对方wink了一下，樱觉得心脏一瞬过电，“毕竟我还欠你一杯咖啡呢！”  
“其实这个没必要的！”笨蛋，应该说那我可记住了。  
“小姐，您太好心了，可要小心被骗啊。”青年说。  
“但我觉得您不会骗我。”樱老老实实地回答。  
青年露出“真拿你没办法”的表情。  
“方便的话，留一个e-mail吧！”青年拿出了手机，樱看得出来那是前不久刚推出的旗舰款。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
联系人：イズナ  
这个应该怎么翻译啊……？  
“那么，漂亮的小姐，明天晚上有空吗？”イズナ突然离得很近，樱捕捉得到他轻如晨风的呼吸，看得到他眼里的一片星空。

“嗯……当然……”


	3. Chapter 3

约定的日子很快就到了。春野樱也没想到自己一直把这天记得那么清楚，像是个少女一样对约会有着一丝期待。即便明知道イズナ应该是比她小了几岁的，她也不是个对比自己小的男性抱有特别兴趣的人，但她就是一脚踩进了漩涡，心甘情愿地。  
出发前樱反复打量着镜子中的自己。她一向爱打扮，不过许是因为离婚后心情低落，她已经很久没化过这么全的妆了。  
也许我还算是好看的。樱想。イズナ君应该不会讨厌我……吧。真是的，太久没和别的异性交流，都已经不知道现在男孩子想的是什么了。  
提前半个小时下楼，樱来到了约好的居酒屋。一开始泉奈说这个店铺时樱还挺惊讶的，没想到这孩子喜好这么传统。  
居酒屋里有台老式电视，上面正播放着一期宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人都参与了的综艺节目，配以夸张的后期字幕效果。樱看到屏幕时愣了一下，屏幕上的佐助君仍是表情极淡的，和旁边“热情如火”的鸣人形成了明显的对比。前不久佐助君离婚的消息报导了出去，想必他的粉丝会增加吧……  
“哟，樱小姐来的很早嘛！”有人拉门进来，是イズナ。樱习惯性地看了眼时间，果然远没到约定的时间点。  
“イズナ先生也是呢。”她笑笑，示意泉奈坐到她旁边的凳子上。泉奈点了鸡肉串和清酒，樱随便扫了下菜单，说要一样的。  
“原来樱小姐不是个对食物有特别追求的人啊。”イズナ说，“因为要减肥吗？还是更喜欢吃甜食？”  
“哈，确实谈不上有什么追求。小的时候都是妈妈做饭，我倒是对街边的零食情有独钟。”  
“谁都会有这种时候呢，樱小姐。”菜上来了，烤得刚好的鸡肉上刷了层甜味的酱汁，在暖黄色的灯光下泛着光泽。似乎挺好吃的。樱拿起一串，小心翼翼地咬了一口，鸡肉的纤维很容易咬开，少量的肉汁流了出来，鸡肉的鲜美混合着稍微焦了的脂肪和酱汁味。イズナ全程看着她，很期待她反应的样子。  
“哇，好吃！”樱睁大了翠色的眼睛，满脸真情实感的满足。  
“是吧，过去我和哥哥还有哥哥的朋友们经常来这家店呢。”イズナ也很随意地开始吃自己的那份。  
“イズナ先生有个哥哥吗？”  
“嗯，他住在附近，我有的时候会过来看看他。”  
“为什么不住在一起呢？”问得这么直接不会太冒犯吧。  
“因为工作不一样。但无论如何，我和哥哥都还是相当亲密的，毕竟是一起长大的嘛。”  
“嗯，真是令人羡慕的关系啊。”  
“樱小姐没有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“没有，是独生女。”  
电视里突然爆发出笑声。店里的客人们不禁都看向电视。  
原来是综艺的爆点部分。漩涡鸣人在游戏中碾压宇智波佐助，佐助吃瘪的表情非常适合做成表情包。  
“是宇智波佐助啊，”イズナ看了一眼就回头，“据说前一阵子离婚了，这段时间会是事业上升期吧？”  
樱沉默不语。  
“之前很多人说我和他长得像呢，说的我差点想去经纪公司面试，结果被父亲大人打了。”泉奈微笑着谈起旧事。“诶？难不成那天樱小姐是把我当成了这个佐助吗？”  
“……其实，确实是的。”樱知道他会这么问，早就在心里想好了答案，所以这次情绪隐藏得十分巧妙。  
“真遗憾，我不是什么大明星呢。”イズナ说。  
“不，イズナ先生可比他好多了。”樱淡淡地说。“对了，其实我一直想问，イズナ先生的名字是哪两个字呢？”  
“嗯？哦，这个啊。是泉水的泉，加奈的奈。”  
“加奈的奈……”  
“临时想到的这个词。”  
泉奈。樱在心中默念这两个字，觉得像是看到了清泉流淌一样。明明身处冬季，却感受到了夏季在山涧蹚水的凉爽。  
“看来樱小姐并不经常外食？樱小姐平时在家里会做些什么呢？”  
“在家的话……”其实基本都是看在超市先看到什么，再去凑其它材料。想当年刚独立的时候，经常买菜买得乱七八糟。樱回忆了一番最近吃的东西，却发现没什么印象。  
她只记得过去佐助喜欢吃番茄，所以她经常买好的番茄回来，后来还在阳台种特别漂亮的小番茄。但是佐良娜还不吃番茄，她每次都要做两份菜才行。  
“都是随便做的……”  
“如果哪天能去樱小姐家就好了，我想吃樱小姐做的菜呢。”泉奈给自己倒了一杯清酒，慢慢地喝。  
樱脑内响起了井野声音的报警——他想泡你，他想泡你！快跑快跑！  
“如果有时间的话……”樱无意识地说出半句，惊觉有视线留在她脸上。她慌忙抬头，却发现泉奈也是略微惊讶的。像是缺少关爱的孩子突然收到了渴望已久的礼物。他的惊讶冲散了樱的顾虑，樱回以一个宽慰的笑容。  
他们都好像把对方看进了眼底深处。

樱回到家后好一阵都是呆呆的。她在反思，反思自己一个刚离了婚的女人怎么如此热衷于和男性接触……一个人哪怕是刚和男女朋友分手马上就和新人在一起的话，都要被别人诟病了。  
明明和别人一毛钱关系都没有。  
樱叹了口气，把外套叠好放到一边，想着得把明天早饭和中午的便当准备出来。  
然而她没走几步，厅里的灯就灭了。樱困惑地把灯开了又关关了又开好几次，又去别的房间按开关，最后发现是客厅和餐厅的灯泡坏了。  
可能是上一个房客的时候就快到寿了吧。  
但是这个时候……到哪里买灯泡呢？要出去吗？不是很想动……  
要不……  
樱的视线滑向了仅有一面之缘的隔壁。  
不行不行……一想到斑那张生人勿进的脸，她就觉得自己擅自打扰他人休息是非常不对的。  
但是便利店很远啊！  
几次心理斗争后樱站在了宇智波斑的门前，她犹豫再三，终于按下了门铃。  
一分钟后，显示屏中出现了斑的脸。  
他头发半湿着，上半身是裸着的。  
……？！  
樱不免脸上发红。  
还有点小兴奋。  
宇智波先生长得可真壮实啊。  
“是你啊，春野，有什么事吗？”  
“啊，啊！”樱赶紧回过神来，“宇智波先生，抱歉在这个时候打扰您，但是，我的灯泡坏了，您这里有备用的灯泡吗？钱的话我可以付给您的！”  
虽然这个人应该是不差钱的，但该说的还是得说啊……  
宇智波斑眉头一皱，转而嗤笑一声，按下了开门键。  
“进来吧。”  
那表情像是说，“真是个不省心的丫头”一样。  
居然要我进去……不会是什么陷阱吧？一边这么想着，樱忐忑地跟进去了。  
宇智波斑找了几个柜子才翻到灯泡。樱偷偷环视了一圈斑的房子，很多灯都非常不省电地开着，衣服丢得很随意，好像也没有人给他收的样子。  
总觉得……这房子里的生活气息太过于寡淡了。  
“给你。”  
灯泡的盒子上有灰。  
“会安吗？”  
“嗯，这个还是可以的。”樱点头，“多谢你了，斑先生。”  
被直接叫做“斑先生”，斑的表情怪异地扭曲了一瞬。但随即就变成了“行吧”。  
“快回去吧，樱小姐。”  
樱忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
是个令人安心的男人呢……斑先生。

五分钟后，宇智波斑的门铃又响了。

“那个……斑先生？您这里有没有高一点的凳子，我的凳子够不到房顶……”


	4. Chapter 4

宇智波斑从凳子上下来，抖了抖手上的灰尘。人与人之间的总是在某一刻突然变得熟悉了，比如现在，宇智波斑忍不住打趣起这个房间来。  
“这房子倒是挺空的。本来以为你是个喜欢用装饰品把房间填满的女人。”  
“不能总用外貌评价一个人哦，斑先生。”  
斑单手支在腰上，笑着叹了一气。“算了，叫我斑就好。既然是邻居，我也能对你直呼其名吧？”  
“当然可以哦，斑。”樱笑笑。  
“呵，你这女人真是。不仅毫无防备地到别人家里去，还毫无顾虑地让别人进到自己家里。是该说你愚蠢还是胆子大呢。”  
“我只是出于对邻居的信任，无业的斑——先生不像是个会见色起意的人。”樱随口调侃。  
“你怎么知道我不是？”  
斑挑衅地俯视着女人，像一只狩猎的黑豹。樱不禁一惊，再对上那双黑眼时，她发觉后背上起了层薄汗，好不容易才压制住后退一步的冲动。  
后退一步就完了。不知为何，她就是能如此确定。  
见她不知该如何接话，斑也不再说什么，笑了两下便打道回府。门关上后，樱愣愣地在沙发上坐了一会儿。确实，刚才很危险，可是她并不讨厌。  
她舒了口气，把客厅的灯关上，回到了卧室。睡觉之前手机收到了泉奈的消息。  
“樱想看音乐剧吗？——izuna🌟”  
樱莞尔，很快打下一行字。  
“当然～”  
“那明天见？”  
“嗯～真是太期待了～！”

第二天醒来时樱有点懵。她揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，觉得浑身发酸。樱揉了把眼睛，昏昏沉沉地意识到昨晚她做了春梦。  
这真是……  
梦里确实没有逻辑，但是先梦见和佐助君小别胜新婚（不，其实更多的是被佐助君强行压倒之后享受被征服的快感）又梦见和邻居家猛男大战三百回合是什么鬼啊！  
不过我也确实……好久没和人做爱了……不管怎么说，身体还是会欲求不满吧……  
樱无语地空攥了几下手指——可是为什么肌肉的感觉那么真实啊？！为什么连那个地方什么形状都能考虑到啊？！我春野樱原来是这种人吗？！啊，明明过去还是个羞涩保守的小姑娘，都是佐助君的锅！  
不行不行。樱狠狠地甩了几下头。  
梦都是来自于现实的，一定只是昨天不小心看到斑的上半身的缘故！我可不能做那种吃着锅里看着碗里的渣女！  
樱鼓着嘴，一下子从床上跳起来，开始飞快地洗漱。她前前后后换了好几套，才终于决定了一套红色的连衣裙。这件衣服是她旅游时候买的，穿上它就能多几分少女感，让她想起结婚之前的自己。  
来到约定地点时，泉奈正在鼓捣手机。仿佛有某种看不见的感应，樱看到泉奈的一瞬，他很快抬起了头。  
“樱！”泉奈一身休闲装，系着一条灰色的羊绒围巾。樱小跑过去，面色微微泛红。  
“等很久了吗？”  
“没有，我也是刚到。”泉奈宠溺一笑。这宛若少女漫改编电视剧男主角的笑容，就算是樱也不禁小鹿乱撞。  
“走吧，”泉奈伸出只手，樱犹豫了一瞬，有些羞涩地握了上去。身体究竟是和心理不同的，只要身体相互接触，怎样的关系都能被拉进好几层。“我的小公主。”  
公主……虽然有点奇怪，但苏是真的苏。  
音乐剧是爱与死的轮舞曲，樱之前对音乐剧没什么了解，不过历史原型还是知道的。死神的具象化很有意思，茜茜公主的坚强与命途多舛令人感叹。看到后半段，樱不知为何眼前一片模糊。  
“其实历史上弗兰茨对茜茜公主还是很好的。”樱抽了抽鼻子。刚从昏暗的演厅出来，灯光晃的她有点头痛。  
“但是恋爱悲剧总不是由一个因素导致的。”泉奈平静地说，忽得转头一笑，熟练得不行，“樱想不想吃甜点？”  
“想……那个……泉奈君？”  
“？”  
樱的声音更弱了，“其实泉奈君，知道我是谁吧……？”  
泉奈笑了，说话倒是一本正经，充满着肯定。“是樱啊，春野樱。有什么问题吗？”  
对哦……只是春野樱而已。  
樱的表情缓和了，嘴角微微上扬。“泉奈君说得对，我只是我。”她把泉奈纤细但不乏力量的手攥的拉得更紧，说，“走吧，我要吃红豆汤！”

晚上玩够了，樱就顺理成章地和泉奈回了家。虽然也考虑过要不要从车上下去，但理智根本控制不了身体。樱忽然发现自己已经沦陷了。她拉住泉奈的手无法松开，不仅如此，她现在觉得泉奈拉她去哪她都无所谓。  
从下车到进入别墅两人都没什么交流，但是两人刚脱了鞋，局势就立马控制不住了。泉奈两手抱住樱的脸，樱也热切地回吻过去。  
樱一直听到有女人粗重的喘息声，却根本没意识到那是自己。泉奈的舌巧妙地撬开她的牙关，在她口腔里攻城略地。嘴被其他东西占满的感觉让樱觉得窒息，她的舌头无处安放，只能被泉奈带着走。两条软蛇纠缠在一起，交换着彼此的气味。她的头更晕乎乎的了。她的腿在无意识地摩擦，双臂紧紧地抱住了男人。  
她品尝不出来这个吻中的感情，但她能确定其中的欲望。她的眼睛豁然睁大，不知为何，樱想起了佐助，那个她从小到昨天唯一的男人。佐助亲吻她的时候也是这样，充满进攻性和独占欲，令她心惊有令她兴奋。察觉到她的异常，泉奈结束了这个吻。  
“你怎么了？”他说话有点喘，嘴边还留有不知是谁的口涎，不过他似乎并不在乎。  
樱不知道该怎么回答，窘迫地摇了摇头。  
泉奈笑了，“要继续吗？”他伏到樱的耳边低声说，“放心，我会很温柔的。”  
泉奈说完轻舔了一下樱的耳垂，樱浑身一粟。接着，泉奈的手就探进她的裙下，轻而易举拨开她的内裤，在柔软的肉缝里轻轻摩擦。  
樱的脸“腾”地红了。并不是因为刺激，而是她的内裤已经完全被打湿了，被山丘包裹的地方完全变热了，在迫不及待地等待他人的到访。  
泉奈上前一步，把她压在墙上。木质的墙壁带着些温热，樱觉得自己彻底混乱了。泉奈轻柔地吻上了她的唇，如同喜爱一朵红色的花。他的手也是熟练的，拇指熟练地剥开层层肉瓣，找到了里面已经鼓起的核，非常耐心地打着圈。而中指则向后，在入口处流连。  
樱的欲望完全被撩了起来。泉奈几乎是压在她身上的，她能清晰地感受到泉奈鼓起的地方顶着自己。她习惯性的为人着想令她想帮泉奈解脱一点。可她又觉得那么做太直接太放荡，迟迟不敢伸手。  
泉奈从她的唇向下，吻她的下颌，她的脖子。另一只手几下解开了她裙子上的纽扣，一把就扯开了内衣的扣子。  
他埋在樱大小正好的胸上，把哺乳过的乳头含在嘴里。同时他手指一转，找到了樱的敏感点，上下一齐用力让樱忍不住惊呼出来。  
“樱是好久没做了吗？”泉奈抬起头时淡笑，一点都看不出来下身硬得那么厉害。樱满脸通红，勉强点了点头，泉奈笑意更浓，“连手都没用过吗？你未免也太乖了吧？”  
他拇指按压的力度加大了，樱闭紧了眼睛。她发现自己的入口在皱缩，像是在吮吸别人的手指一般。  
“看上去很害怕，身体却很着急啊，”泉奈笑道，“简直是只可怜的小兔子。”  
他笑着，另一手脱掉樱的裤袜和内裤，自己也蹲了下去。他把一只裤筒卸掉，将樱的一腿抬高，之后附唇上去，去吸她鼓的不行的花核。  
“不行！那里不干净的！”樱慌忙挣扎。然而泉奈只是手上微微用力，暗示她没关系。  
他的两根手指在阴道里翻搅，舌则熟练的舔动樱的阴蒂。在一片湿热中，泉奈得意地感受到樱的肌肉在不断紧绷。樱不停地抽着气，快感如电流由下而上。最后她忍不住呻吟出声。泉奈不实用牙齿触碰到充血的部分，手指又一下狠戳到她敏感的那点。她的腿瞬间失去了力气，她站不住了，不受控制地蹲下。樱忍住便意，身体后仰，脚趾蜷缩起来。阴道在不停地皱缩，连绵起伏，十几秒才停下。  
稍微清醒过来，樱发现身上已经全是汗了。可她并没满足，她看向泉奈的脸，再度渴望那种失控的，胸口剧烈起伏的，干渴的快感。  
泉奈拔出手指，随便擦了擦。他把樱顺势推倒在地，红着眼睛说，“抱歉，我忍不住了。”  
“没关系的……！”樱颤声说。她抱住泉奈的头，像母亲拥抱孩童，纵容他舔舐她的两乳。  
泉奈退掉自己的裤子，露出本来的面目。他把樱的一条腿搭在肩上，直接顶了进去。  
因为已经高潮过一次，樱的下身极其湿润。虽然还有很严重的挤胀感，但泉奈进去毫不费力。  
穴口被一下子撑大，樱皱紧了眉头。好胀，可是很满足。泉奈开始发泄性地起伏，樱被顶的阵阵发颤。她蜷起双腿，下身更热切地迎合过去。她不住地喘息，在混乱中寻找着泉奈的目光。  
但泉奈并没看她。  
几分钟后，他调整了樱的姿势，对某一点发起进攻。这下樱的身体猛然一抽，她这一瞬甚至没意识到发生了什么。再一下，樱忍不住叫出声来。  
她的身体不受控制地抽动，雪白的皮肤变得红润无比。体内的那点像是被通了电一样，一碰她的大脑就是一片空白。潜意识告诉她，如果持续刺激下去，她会受不了的。  
“啊……啊——”她的叫声停不下来。樱用仅有的意识挥动双手，想让泉奈停下。可她又比谁都清楚，只要是男人就根本停不下来吧。  
泉奈持续攻击着，樱无疑是地用腿夹住了泉奈的腰。她的手指无助地扣紧地板，背几乎反弓到了极限。她的喉咙变哑了，却还在发出声音。樱收紧了小腹，下身绞紧了泉奈的分身，泉奈被这下反击刺激到了，反射性地加快了速度。  
樱在一片狂乱中抓到了泉奈的身体，紧紧地缠了上去。快感从下到上通达她的全身，如果不抱住什么浮木的话，她的意识就不知飞到哪里去了。终于在颤抖中，樱眼前一白，阴道剧烈地抽搐起来。泉奈自然是接不住这样的刺激，跟着也射出了精液。  
忘戴避孕套了。樱迷迷糊糊地想。她的身体慢慢松懈下来，精神从天上回到人间。体内那股发泄不去的热退了很多，她松开手臂，看到了同样双眼迷离的泉奈。


	5. Chapter 5

泉奈醒的时候翻了个身，樱便也从浅眠状态里脱离出来。樱转了转眼珠，上午的阳光透过纱帘照在床上，直接看还是有点刺眼的。她的视线落在枕边人身上，突然傻笑起来——泉奈的皮肤白皙且紧致，其下的肌肉锻炼得很好而不夸张，能和这样的人来一次“深入交流”真是不亏啊不亏。

泉奈被她的表情传染，也勾了勾嘴角，“小公主傻笑什么呢？”

“啊……”樱的脸顿时羞红一片，“就是觉得……泉奈君真是很好看的人啊。”

泉奈露出了个“那你没办法”的表情。

“居然睡到这么晚了……”樱拉了拉被子，虽然晚上该干的都干了，一觉醒来面对面总有点不好意思。

“都是因为樱干劲太足了啊……”泉奈随口抱怨，樱猛地发现他眼下有点发黑。“后来那两次你里面力气太大了，我真招架不住。”

一个枕头直接飞到了他脸上。

“别，别说了！”樱把自己埋进被子里，像土拨鼠一样试图土（被）遁下床。结果中途被堵住了。

泉奈压身过去，一手揽住樱的臀部，还往上推了两下。樱马上不动了，几秒后，樱红着脸从被子里探出了头。

“不要说了，太丢人了……”

“这有什么丢人的，”泉奈笑了，“做爱就像喝水吃饭，如果一个人饿了很久，那肯定会猛吃一顿吧。”

这话并没起到什么缓解作用。樱白皙的手臂叠在眼睛上，还在为自己的形象崩塌无地自容。

这真是碰上了个保守的……泉奈无力吐槽。

“樱应该才三十岁多一点吧，正是精力最好的时候哦。三十岁的女人比二十多岁的更能体会到性爱中的美妙，而且生过孩子的女人身体也会更加敏感。”泉奈单手支在枕头上，视线却从被子没遮全的胸口一路向下。“一些统计报告显示，现在女孩可是会更为床上表现不够积极而焦虑哦。”

樱：“……”

“既然都脱离了过去的生活，不如好好享受新生活呢。”泉奈轻轻叹了口气，从床上下去，拿出一件晨衣披上，“嘛，总之，抽屉里有新的内裤，你可以换上。之后我们出去吃早饭吧。”

听见泉奈离开了卧室，樱才把手臂移开。

完了完了，我再也不是“良家妇女”了。樱悲痛地想。我居然真做出了和认识几天的人上床这种事。

但是，但是泉奈真的很温柔，很体贴……如果说世界上真的有王子存在，那一定是泉奈这种吧？而且，他也是真的像佐助君……

从小到大，樱在性方面的教育都是很保守的，芽吹在这个问题上几乎说得上是耳提面命了。当年樱追佐助结果未婚先孕之后奉子成婚，芽吹不知发了多大火。好在后来她真和佐助结婚了，孩子顺利生产。好像结过婚，生过孩子，一切就都合情合理了。虽然每次佐助回来都很欲求不满，把她弄得半死，但反正在这方面，就像所有已婚妇女一样，就……那样吧？

因为保守到乏味反而能得到路人颁发的牌坊，否则就是什么都是错的。毕竟一结婚她就基本不怎么和过去的朋友联系了，佐助也不希望她和“不好的”女人交往，就连井野都很讨厌被佐助找不痛快，能不来就不来了。佐助有着些奇怪的癖好，似乎让樱在性事上害羞困扰会让他格外有兴致，樱不知所措，就任佐助摆弄。既然佐助没说过不好，樱就没觉得自己做得哪里不好。

甚至觉得佐助君这种独占欲还挺甜的。

曾经。

收拾得差不多后，樱就下楼去找泉奈。泉奈早就下来，看到樱下来便启动了发动机。樱下意识地回了下头，她这才窥得了泉奈别墅的全貌。

这个别墅更像是泉奈的私人居所，豪华度确实比不上关东宇智波们山坡上的那一堆别墅，但是这个更现代，走的低奢路线，更加有设计感。

樱忽然意识到，自己还不知道泉奈的姓氏。

等下去问吧。

樱拉开车门，跨了进去。她刚一坐稳，泉奈就侧身给了她一个吻。

这个吻不似昨晚那般具有侵略性，还能尝得到泉奈嘴里残留的漱口水味，很清新，让人联想到开在雪山上的花朵，是未尝人事少女最喜欢的那种。

樱不禁睁大了眼睛，刚才想什么都忘了。

车子慢慢启动，穿过了别墅区周围种植的树林。樱时不时偷望泉奈一眼，心中隐隐有种不安。

回去之后，泉奈也会联系她吧？总觉得泉奈君是那种会同时和好多女性交往的人，毕竟他太会讨女孩子欢心，甚至让人一不小心……爱上了他。

爱……？！

想到这个词，樱心头一惊。泉奈正在安心开车，音响里放着某乐队的新歌。她又一次偷偷看过去，在白日的光线下，泉奈的睫毛在眼睑上投下一层薄薄的阴影。

也许她知道自己为什么如此心动了。

那不仅仅是因为泉奈像佐助君，还是她在泉奈身上找到了连佐助都没有过的恋爱感。

佐助……说来可笑，就算几年的生活让她能猜出佐助没说出来的话，可她仍猜不透佐助对她的想法。

真是令人沮丧……

吃早餐的地方在樱住所的附近。樱在路上请了假，说下午再过去。泉奈边吃边和谁联系着什么，左手一直在打字，眉头也经常颦起。

“樱，我吃完饭要赶快到公司去。”泉奈说。

“嗯嗯，如果着急的话不必顾及我的。”

“不差这一会儿，”泉奈微笑了一下，似乎在心疼她，“总是这么为别人着想，可是会不被男人重视的。”

“哈哈……说的也对。”

不多会儿，泉奈放下了叉子。

“啊喏……”见他要走，樱犹豫着叫住了他。

“怎么了？”

“可以的话，我们下次什么时候见面呢……？”

泉奈略微惊讶了一下，随即笑出声来。“你想什么时候呢？明天？还是今晚？”

果然由女方提这种事不太好吧？！樱又开始羞愧难当。

“……都可以……”她的声音小得像蚊子，也不敢和泉奈对视。好在，一只手轻轻地揉了揉她的软发。

“那就晚上吧，我去学校接你。”他用两根手指抬起樱的头，笑着看进她绿色的眼里，“我也很期待哦。”

樱喜上眉梢。

“……嗯！”

这就是恋爱吧？！

短短的午休时间，樱基本就没停过。她把衣柜翻了个底朝天，把她认为最性感的内衣比了又比，最后还是觉得不满意。她决定冒着迟到的风险去一趟商场，想着要让泉奈耳目一新才行！

结果刚一出门，樱碰见了懒洋洋的宇智波斑。

宇智波斑打了个呵欠，靠在路灯杆上，双眼迷离的样子。

诶……？这个人还有这样的一面？

“斑——”她喊了一声，斑向她看过来。

“你没去上班？”

“上午请了假。”

说这，樱跑到了斑面前。今天的斑仍旧穿得很随意，简直是典型的中年男人了……不过他底子好。

“你满面红光的样子，是遇上什么好事了吗？还是恋爱了？”

“也许算是好事情吧。”樱笑着说，是不是恋爱她也无法确定。

“呵，单纯的丫头。”

“斑在这里做什么呢，等人？”

“嗯，有个认识的人非要见我。”

“哦，原来如此。那我就先不陪着您了，先走了！”

“去吧丫头。”

樱抓着背包一路向商场小跑，突然脑子里出现了个念头——斑这个人，谈过恋爱吗？

宇智波泉奈开车到公司大楼下面时，西装革履的宇智波火核以百米冲刺的速度冲了过来。

“我的小少爷啊，您今天晚的也太多了！”他拉开车门，坐到了之前春野樱的位置。

“因为点事耽搁了。”泉奈不咸不淡地说。

“女人？”

“嗯。”

“新找的？”

“嗯。”

火核打量了上司几秒，总觉得他和往常不一样，但贸然打探隐私总不太好，于是他决定不刨根问底了。

“唉……”没想到泉奈突然爆发出哀叹。

“您怎么了？……不会是，您不会又找良家女了吧？！”火核大惊失色。之前发生过这种事，泉奈还坚决不和对方结婚，最后赔了好大一笔钱，那女人还隔三差五对泉奈哭哭啼啼。

“火核，女人是没有良不良家之分的。”

来了，开始了，泉奈少爷的把妹经验谈——！

“只有能用钱打发掉的，和用钱打发不掉的……最麻烦的就是后一种。”

“我最害怕女人说爱上我了。”

泉奈一脸阴沉地说完了以上的危险发言。

车子到某栋楼之下后，泉奈刹车。火核熟练地从包里拿出粉底，把泉奈的黑眼圈全数遮住。现在的宇智波泉奈又是威风堂堂的宇智波财团的当家了。

在保安和助理的陪同下，他乘上电梯，来到中层的会议室。

今天要见的不是千手，但是事情并不因此而变的轻松。

推开门，宇智波关东分家的人早就等候多时了。

宇智波鼬停下了交谈，看向他时目光慵懒里带着华贵，发辫有一缕正从肩膀上滑下，如丝绸般。宇智波佐助冷冷地看着泉奈，因为他看谁都是这种“如丧考妣”的表情，泉奈也懒得和他计较了。 

“欢迎诸位千里迢迢到本家这边来，想江户年间，将军上洛也是件麻烦事呢。”

泉奈微微一笑。


	6. Chapter 6

宇智波一族的分家已经是一百多年前的事了。这种分家在日本历史上并不少见。当某件会改变国家历史的事件发生时，家族的一部分可能会选择固守祖训，另一部分则希望顺应潮流保住家族的枝桠。这种时候另一部分人就会和其他人断绝关系以表忠心——从此之后那些人的死活与我们无关。  
大正末年，仿制西洋的华族制度露出了弊端，一些吃老本的家族只剩了空架子。等到了昭和初年，战火显露征兆，危机与转机并现。家族中出现了主战派和非主战派。  
其实非主战派这群人的存在没什么意义，毕竟话语权不在他们手上，而且上不上战场不过是陆军一句话的事。于是呢，这些人逃了。  
嗯，逃了。  
他们跑到大后方一直苟到了战后，买了块地开始种地，战后开始卖粮食，慢慢积累了相当的财富。与之相比，本家这边人力尽折，战后华族制又给废除了，分家就打起本家名号的主意来。  
不过宇智波也都不是吃素的主。打仗归打仗，中间钱也没少挣，但这钱不太干净就是了。  
本家就开诚布公地说了——“只要本宫还活着，尔等终究是妾”祖宅祖产给你们不可能，从此我们两分了。之后本家继续在关西织布造船炼钢，和黑道也继续保持联系；分家则不像本家那么计较千手漩涡的问题（宇智波是武家，历史上和千手一向不在同一阵营），联合千手干起了农副产品加工，裙带关系进官场医院，等到了平成年又开始发展娱乐业，成为了木叶财团的一部分。  
久而久之，两家便割据一方，关东的说自己是德川将军，关西的冷笑说那我们才是天皇。反正，关东关西的鄙视链是相互的，战后小孩都是听对家坏话长大的，现在遇上对方也不客气。  
到了这一代呢，状况又有了新的变化。田岛那一代赶上了经济危机，因为造成了比较严重的损失，加之宇智波家祖传气性大，田岛很快生病死了。于是宇智波斑接任，然而斑的想法引起了本家很多旧部的警觉。  
斑想重新联合分家。  
宇智波斑的处理方法一向凌然霸气，可是细节上难免有缺憾。泉奈从那时就一直在帮哥哥的忙，但他一个人忙死了也是两条胳膊两条腿而已。最后，本家一些人联合分家把斑从当家的位置上踢了下来。泉奈用尽心力把哥哥藏起来躲着，风波过去后泉奈希望哥哥能重新振作起来，然而斑就是一脸无所谓的样子。  
反正，从这件事之后，泉奈就接手了斑的位置，他不得不采取保守策略，近十年一直如履薄冰。

——早晚一天收拾了这群东西。

每次泉奈和分家碰面都免不了生气。田岛和斑都欠了分家不少钱，到他这里分家就总拿这事来要东西。泉奈已经是竭尽全力一步不退了。这几年推豪华邮轮挣了些钱，却一直只能用来补亏空。分家那边近来开始锻炼继承人，宇智波鼬看似单薄，实际上野心勃勃，富岳想要什么他都能搞来。自从鼬开始搞事，泉奈就一天没闲过。  
黑道跑来说分家待遇更好，联合千手警告他地下赌场违法……今天竟然直接想切割他在银行的股份了。我看他们是疯了！  
（但是……钢厂的事到底该怎么解决……）  
好在斑当年和千手家的几个很熟，泉奈就反过去警告千手扉间——你再敢纵容分家搞事，你（实验室），还有你哥（赌债）那些破事我全给捅了。  
唉……总之气死个人了。

泉奈先回了趟祖宅。祖宅现在基本是空闲状态，只有佣人守着打扫打扫。他进到书房里，打开灯，看到了墙上大大小小的照片。  
是祖先们的照片。  
穿带纹饰和服的，穿军装的，还有曾祖父母的西式结婚照。  
他并不是祈求祖先显灵，他只是想看这些给自己点激励。可今天看他只觉得越看越累。他眨巴眨巴泛红的眼睛，决定先找个女人的怀抱窝着去。  
这时，泉奈突然想起自己和春野樱还有约。

开车到学校的时候，樱站在一楼的落地窗前，一脸忧郁的样子。见到有车过来，她的眼睛一下子亮了。那碧色的眼睛和大厅里略带金色的光混在一起，泉奈竟没来由地想起了小时候在国外过圣诞节的日子。  
“抱歉，来晚了。”泉奈进到学校里满是歉意地说。  
“没关系，泉奈能来我就很高兴了。”樱笑得眼泪汪汪的。“你看上去有点累。”  
这个女人还是一如既往地先关心别人啊。  
“哈，这么明显吗？”  
“……你眼下的粉底浮粉了……”  
“……”

在车上泉奈回话总是有点心不在焉。  
不是在考虑公司的事，而是春野樱的事。  
这个女人……她当真了。  
自从进入青春期，泉奈身边就有换不完的女人。说起来这件事还和田岛有点关系。田岛有着那个时代的传统与古板，在婚姻问题上也是。泉奈从小就觉得田岛根本不爱母亲，而母亲那种自我牺牲式自我满足也让他厌烦至极。因此他依恋身边的女人，从她们身上寻找温暖。他不喜欢田岛对女人大男子主义的样子，于是他对所有女人都非常好。  
长大之后他也时不时会约上几个比他大的女人。他喜欢这些女人的开放和成熟，喜欢她们带有母性的胸怀。但同时他又极度厌恶稳定的关系。  
他对活在家庭里生下孩子依靠男人的女人没有兴趣，因为那意味着激情的死亡，他不想自己再建造那种窒息的环境。他对男女的情感抱有怀疑态度，那些女孩对他哭哭啼啼说自己是真的喜欢他时，泉奈从未当真过。  
“爱”“喜欢”被她们说出来像是带有种自虐的情感。因为“爱”所以牺牲自己，因为牺牲自己所以去道德绑架。  
不过确实，宇智波泉奈迄今为止没有爱过任何人，甚至连真正喜欢的都没有。他只是保持着微笑的面容，平等地给予那些女人错觉而已。  
快乐是转瞬即逝的事，他只在乎这一瞬间。反正又没骗人财产让人自杀，伤天害理的事他可是不做的。

春野樱含情脉脉地问他下次什么时候见的时候，泉奈就意识到大事不好了。  
他当然知道春野樱曾经和宇智波佐助结过婚，当年她的倒追被宣传得铺天盖地，都上热搜了。然而现在她的这种痴情转移到了他的身上。本以为她会被爱伤透了心，明白世间情爱不过浮云，结果这个傻女人居然在渴求爱情来拯救她。  
果然是从小到大都活得非常单纯的女人吗？！这真是没救了！比泉奈见过最麻烦的女人还麻烦。一旦处理不当说不定隔个十几年他就要收到封匿名信，开头写着“我的儿子死了——”  
天啊，我现在才是最慌的啊！

泉奈不得不去思考一个契机，一个暗示他对樱真实感情的契机。  
春野樱倒还一直是神采奕奕的样子，他真的很不想伤害这样的人。  
吃过晚饭，泉奈想找个理由把樱送回家去，他觉得只要能不再幽会他就更能找理由冷落樱。他刚把车停在路边樱就偏过头在他嘴角轻轻地吻了一下。  
“我很感激你，泉奈。”她说，“如果不是你，我都不知道在这种空落中该怎么办。”  
“那个……泉奈，我想稍微问一下……”她说得断断续续，努力不把视线移开，“泉奈你是喜欢我的吧？”  
“因为我……发现自己真的很喜欢泉奈呢！”  
如果能继续喜欢泉奈君的话……说不定我就真能真的忘记佐助君的事了。

“那樱觉得，这种喜欢是哪种喜欢呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

这个问题把樱问得一愣。  
喜欢……还分什么种类吗？是问那种“对男孩子的爱”“对朋友的爱”“对家人的爱”的意思吗？她眨巴眨巴眼睛——无疑，她对泉奈的喜欢是对异性的喜欢。  
“我不太明白，泉奈君……我喜欢泉奈当然是对异性的喜欢了。”  
泉奈若有所思地笑了。他白皙纤长的手指扶上了樱的嘴角，“那樱是更喜欢和我做爱呢，还是喜欢我这个人呢？”  
樱一向对泉奈直白的言语服气不已，可她一听这类词脸就是会发红。而且，这两者为什么还要分开呢？  
“当然是都喜欢了……”樱小声说，“非要说的话，我是因为喜欢泉奈才愿意和泉奈做这种事的吧……”  
果然是这样。泉奈心中叹息一声。他该怎么继续这个话题呢？如果太过刻意就很容易伤害到她，但如果不说的话，樱就会继续和他玩恋爱游戏。  
然而泉奈的犹豫和沉默在樱的眼里代表另外一种意思。  
樱以为泉奈认为她不是一个诚实的对象。十三年前樱追佐助最终嫁入豪门的事闹得沸沸扬扬，最近佐助离婚的事还尚有余波，泉奈似乎不是简单的角色，他一定是觉得自己是个会变心的坏女人吧。  
“其实，泉奈君。我第一次见到你，我心里就有了悸动。确实，那和佐助君是有点关系的，因为你们有些相像。可是我和你发生的事，我对你的感情，都并非虚假，也不是……在把泉奈君当作佐助君的替身。只有这点，我真的没有。”  
这次轮到泉奈吃惊了。自从佐助那小子出生起，不知道有多少人说过类似的话，气的他索性把头发留长了。不过泉奈从来没想过樱接受了他的邀请是因为佐助。想到樱这个女人一开始想把他当成佐助的替代品，泉奈内心的罪恶感稍微平抚了一点。  
他甚至忍不住去捉弄一下这个女人。  
“真的没有吗？”他作出十分困扰的表情。  
“当然！”樱的反应很是激烈，连她自己都吃了一惊。就像是一瞬间被看穿了心中最肮脏最不愿意承认的部分，她不可控地极力去掩饰。当然，她的所有反应都被泉奈看得一清二楚。  
也让泉奈想到了另一个方法。  
“那我愿意相信樱。”他温柔地说，看着樱因紧张而绷起来的脸化为一个安心的笑容，渐渐地，连车里的空气都带了几分羞涩感。  
樱的脸红扑扑的，她时而打量泉奈的表情，时而错开眼珠很难为情的样子。见泉奈几分钟都没什么表示，她就悄悄凑了过来，仰着脸看他。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”樱鼓起了脸，还是不说话。几秒后，她忍不住拉起了泉奈的手。  
她的手指有些发凉。  
“？”  
看他还是不解，樱干脆跨过去，坐到了泉奈腿上。但这下她也是真不敢看他了。  
泉奈噗地一声笑了。他揉了揉樱的头发，问，“樱对佐助也是这么害羞吗？”  
毫不意外地，樱整个人都冷了一下。她垂下浅色的睫毛，“怎么又说起他？”  
“明明是樱先提起的。不过，我并不介意你的过去。”  
“谢谢……”  
泉奈轻轻托起她的脸，“既然我们是不同的，樱就不必怕什么了。”  
“……”樱还是沉默。她的大腿内侧很热，眼神却十分悲伤。久久，她用几乎是自言自语的声音说，“佐助君，总是玩弄我……他总是让我做很羞耻很恶心的事……但是即便如此，我最后总是会高潮，从这种可耻的快感里。我真是……没救了。”突然她又像是惊醒过来，“当然，和泉奈君完全不是这样的……我……”  
泉奈笑了，一手伸进了她的裙子。“我觉得没有什么不同。樱现在不是想要得不行吗？”他的手指在她腹部上下滑动，“如果我什么都不做，樱是要去找别人解决了吗？”  
“……才不是呢！”这下樱是彻底羞愤欲死了。  
“想要就自己动手吧。”樱的反应完全勾起了他的兴致。泉奈意外发现，樱身上竟然有极强的可塑性。也许他现在的作为，就是在把她教坏。  
一个“坏女人”会更加贪恋色欲，也渐渐会发现欲望和恋爱之间并没什么必然的联系。  
他看着樱满脸通红不知所措的样子，总觉得也看见了佐助气急败坏的脸。对佐助的报复欲让他兴致盎然。  
樱刚瑟缩着把手放到泉奈的小腹就发现了那里的异常，她慌忙拿开了手，又气又笑。  
“樱知道该怎么做的吧，我可是在等着呢。”  
“泉奈君好坏啊！”  
过了好几秒，樱才终于鼓起了莫大的勇气。她解开了泉奈的腰带，闭着眼睛把那里的扣子和拉链解开。之后她又不敢看了。  
但是泉奈说不动就真一点不动，半晌，樱才扭捏着，侧着头拉下泉奈的内裤，感受有什么发热的东西跑了出来。因为她的样子太过可爱，泉奈忍笑忍得直发抖。  
发觉他坏心眼的樱气得直笑，她破罐破摔似的脱下了自己的裤袜，泉奈发现她穿着价格不菲的内裤。这下子樱似乎又有些得意了，她解开了裙子的扣子，露出了一套的内衣。  
想当淑女的裙子里面穿着这样由几条蕾丝和两块纱布组成的内衣，反差感确实足够刺激，泉奈觉得自己更硬了。  
樱把手放在泉奈的根部，脸红的简直能滴出血来。她的手有些凉，电流似的激上了泉奈的腰腹。这也是佐助教她的吗？樱将它拿起，另一手试图脱掉自己的内裤，但是被泉奈拉住了。  
“好好的内衣当然是要成套欣赏的。”他说着，熟练地在樱下身一掀。内裤的布料被拨到一边，露出柔软发热的地方来。  
樱的手接过泉奈的位置，她拉高了身体，将泉奈的茎部一点点放进身体里。  
好热。近乎被融化的感觉让泉奈的表情发生了波动，他的意识有稍微的消失，清醒过来时他发现樱正挑衅地看着他。  
这女人……竟然一瞬间就扭转了气势。  
他的下体如同被温暖的水所包裹着，泉奈不禁放松了身体，靠在了椅背上。月光从车窗照进来，即便是背光，泉奈也看得到樱水润的眼睛和嘴唇。那是属于一个成年女人的魅惑。  
泉奈发现自己被勾引了。本身是想调侃摆脱这女人，他现在却被拉着陷进了快感的漩涡。  
她粉红色的长发披在雪一般的身体上，乳房白而饱满，腰肢纤细却有力。泉奈不禁瞪大了眼睛。他见过不计其数的女人，但是樱称得上是其中的尤物了！  
樱倾身在他唇上落下一吻，很轻，像浅尝辄止的奶油蛋糕。他忍不住去舔粘在嘴边的奶油了，更忍不住想直接把夹心的草莓拔出来放进嘴里，咬出汁液。  
樱的手搭在肩上，开始晃动身体。她的动作非常不熟练，上下动得也很慢。有的时候她像是碰到了什么，全身一抖，反而不敢继续动了。  
泉奈觉得自己已经很难控制自己不抓住女人的身体了。  
樱再次青涩地耸动，她每动一次，前胸都跟着晃动。富有肉感的动态让泉奈头晕目眩。  
可能是觉得这样做无法满足泉奈，樱突然想起了什么般，换了另一个动作。樱夹着他的半身做起了圆周运动，这个冲击太大，泉奈一时连魂都飞了出去。  
泉奈的表情给了她肯定，樱暂时抛却了自己的感受，加大幅度绕起了8字。过了好几十秒，泉奈才稍微缓过神来。这时他满头满身的汗，毫不矜持地喘息着。他逆着光，终于找到了樱的眼睛。  
他笑着说，“别光这一个动作，”他故意等了一个樱惊奇的表情，“试着写你的名字。”  
樱果然被这种大胆的游戏刺激了一下，不过这次她接受得更快。泉奈眼前发白，但他一次次念着樱在他身上写下的字。  
——Sakura，Sakura，Sakura……  
泉奈知道自己坚持不了太久了，他已经被樱俘获在双腿之间了，再也没法高高在上地说她些什么了。他只能抱住樱滑嫩的臀部，以极快的速度上下颤动，同时挺起身，咬住了樱的嘴唇。  
突如其来的冲击让樱发出一声惊呼，她觉得体内被安了电动的马达似的，不住地把她向上冲去。湿滑的黏液随着动作滑落，她不禁用腿夹紧了泉奈的身体，甬道也缩了起来，牢牢抱住了泉奈的部分。动情的身体完全容纳了泉奈的器官，它们撕绞纠缠，好像再也分不开了似的。她忍不住闭上眼睛，但还是有生理性的泪水不断溢出。  
泉奈的手才被撑大的入口前端找到了阴核，继而相当粗暴地搓揉起来，另一手更是坏心眼地在它们连接的地方刺激紧绷的嫩肉。即便这道缝隙里已满是粘稠的液体。  
高潮时樱发出轻声的呼喊，紧随而来的紧缩也让泉奈大脑空白。他抱住樱的身体，埋在她的两胸之间，贪婪地蹂躏释放。

这样做好吗？  
浑浑噩噩中，有个声音空空地说。

泉奈第一次见到樱时，马上就认出她是那个宇智波佐助的前妻。他和广大吃瓜群众没什么区别，都很好奇她到底有什么媚术，连佐助那种铁疙瘩都能捂热。  
只是觉得好玩而已。  
只是想玩玩而已。  
发现她天真得要命时泉奈马上失去了兴趣。害怕接下来可能出现的麻烦，他决定想办法把樱甩开。  
但是现在他改变了主意。他有点好奇樱会变成什么样子，他也意识到，其实一直以来，他根本不了解春野樱这个人。  
那就看看吧。看看她值不值得他浪费时间。

不过，这样做真的好吗？


	8. Chapter 8

转眼到了十一月，降温的感觉更为明显，樱换上了更厚实的短外套。  
樱觉得自己和泉奈开始了一段奇怪的感情关系。这种关系之前是不在樱的认知范围里的，一方面他们和情侣一样隔三差五爱的交流，另一方面泉奈从未给过她任何承诺，也没有什么爱意的表达。樱当然敏锐地觉察到他们似乎并不是真正的恋人，可她还找不到什么词语来替代。  
直到有一次约井野出来，井野听完不假思索地说，“那不就是炮友吗？”樱当场梗住，如果不是隔着桌子桌子上还有很多奶油蛋糕，樱简直就想拉起井野的衣服来回晃了。  
——不是，不是，才不是呢！我才不是那种……人……  
不过樱很快冷静下来了，甚至很容易接受了这个说法，毕竟她实在找不到反驳的话了。  
真奇怪，明明我是很喜欢泉奈的啊。樱想。我真的特别特别喜欢他，有的时候忍不住每天都和他腻在一起，之后发泄汹涌澎湃的荷尔蒙。无论是过节还是放假樱都会先想到泉奈，给泉奈发消息。泉奈的回复一向很快，然而隔着网路樱总觉得泉奈有些漫不经心。  
非要说理由的话，那就只有“女人的直觉”这句话了。  
“其实这样不是很好吗？”难得的，井野并不责备她的傻丫头，“总比你在一棵树上吊死的好。而且樱还年轻，就是该享受生活和小男生啊！”  
“真是的……明明井野每天都和小男友秀恩爱，你怎么不去享受生活呀！”  
“我有秀恩爱吗？”井野淡定地挑眼。  
“？？？”春野樱这才惊觉井野确实很久没在ins发她和sai的合照了，“诶？井野猪你和小男友怎么了吗？”  
“分手了，我提出的。虽然说是暂时分开试试，但估计不会复合了吧？”  
“诶？为什么啊？阿姨催你结婚了？”  
“也不是……”金发美人摆弄着杯子里的吸管，“你这宽额头居然都不懂，感情都是有时效性的啊。”她意味深长地说。  
“总之啊，樱就和小鲜肉玩着，说不定很快就能忘了那个神经病了。佐助那种人就不该结婚，也就是你才能忍受得了他那种偏执十多年。”  
等快要结账的时候，井野又问了一句。  
“对了，你那个小男友叫什么？”  
“泉奈。”  
“那他姓什么？”井野微微皱眉。  
“额……我一直……忘问了。”

樱回家的时候正赶上斑的门开了，门里一个大男人被撵了出来。  
“喂，老头子你倒是留我吃顿饭啊！我月月过来看你，你不至于一顿饭的钱都没有了吧？！”男人语气亲昵地说，原来是斑的熟人吗？  
那男人也察觉到了其他人的存在，他一转过脸就把樱吓了一跳。  
他的脸……是怎么回事？！这么严重的烧伤！  
樱的恐惧并没刺激到带土，他早就习惯了。这时斑也出来了，见到樱之后他毫不客气地怼了带土的额头一下，“老大不小的人了，总闹什么闹。行了，差不多走吧！”  
带土看是真的蹭不上饭了，就哼哼几句走了，走之前还看了樱几眼。  
“他是？”  
“带土，我之前的助理。”斑并没隐瞒。  
“助理？”这引起了樱的兴趣，“原来无业的斑先生过去这么厉害吗？”  
“那是当然，”斑双手抱怀，“我可是把一辈子的钱挣够了，其他的事谁爱管谁管！我回去了。”厚重的门哐的一声在樱眼前关上了。  
总感觉……斑其实很难让人接近呢。

樱对这个邻居并非没有好奇。被泉奈打开新大门后再度见到斑时，樱就明白为什么第一次见到斑时她的视线就被牢牢吸引了。拿通俗小说中的设定来解释的话，就是樱是个omega而斑是a ，每次樱见到斑就能感觉斑身上的雄性气息如同信息素一样向她冲了过来。如果她一不小心呛了一大口信息素，樱就会忍不住浑身发抖，小腹发热。人类根源的兽性被瞬间唤起，无关任何社会关系与道德。  
真是个危险的人。  
可即便认识到了这点，樱并不觉得一定要避免和对方接触。春野家一向注重邻里关系，于是有时候做饭樱就会多做一点送过去。  
奇怪的是，斑看上去每天无所事事，但也不是每天都宅在家的，樱好几次敲门都发现斑并不在家。斑的家里没有油烟味，应该是不做饭的，可樱也从来没看见斑买外卖或者扔外卖盒子。  
至于斑和樱的关系，应该说是不好不坏吧。  
斑似乎是个惯居高位的人，很多常人触不可及的事对他来说都是理所应当的。他很强大，所以可以对他人不多理睬，若是得了闲，布施一下自己的善心随手帮忙也没什么问题。  
仅此而已。

周末的时候樱犹豫了半天终于给佐良娜打了电话。樱小心翼翼地问她的近况，佐良娜接到母亲的电话还是欣喜了一瞬的，只是她和她的父亲一样，不喜欢感情外露，很快就用优等生平稳的口吻说话了。  
佐良娜说她一切正常，和同学相处也可以，新的生活算是适应了，但偶尔会怀念妈妈做的饭。说着说着她问樱真的不考虑回来了吗？樱沉默了好几秒，最后说妈妈很抱歉。  
挂断电话后樱发现胸口还在发闷，连头都一阵眩晕。她不得不躺在沙发上待一会儿缓一缓，可越是躺着她越容易想到那天发生的事。接着她的呼吸就变得更加急促，头痛欲裂，睡不着也无法集中精神，巨大的委屈感和愤怒撕咬着她，让她无所适从。  
……不是我的错啊，明明不是我的错啊……  
直到现在，那个声音还在她心中嘶吼着。  
樱直接从沙发上翻了下来，为了清除掉负面情绪，她到厨房里打算给佐良娜做点饼干。过去节假日佐助不回来的时候，为了安慰女儿，她经常带着佐良娜一起做饼干。  
忙了一下午，她做了两盒姜饼人还剩了一部分。樱把给女儿的冷链运送出去，又把剩下的包好，敲响了邻居家的门。  
樱也不知道为什么要这样做，她本可以把饼干给泉奈的，泉奈也一定会夸赞她的手艺。也许……更多的是出于好奇吧。她觉得邻居是个谜，她想解开这个谜，因此想再一次进到那个房子里。  
门开了。  
“这又是什么邻里友好活动吗？”斑盯着她手里的饼干说。  
“也可以这么说。”樱甜甜一笑，把饼干递到斑眼前。  
“呵，有的时候真不知道你这女人是怎么想的。”斑一手接过来，之后目光落在樱的脸上，想看她还有什么说的。  
“斑是不喜欢甜食吗？”  
斑寻死了一下，“不是，只是不太喜欢过甜的东西。”  
“是这样啊。”  
“什么这样啊？”  
“这样我就更了解斑一点了。”樱笑得像个少女。  
两人大眼瞪小眼，空气从其乐融融变得稍显尴尬，他们都等着对方说点什么。但是都没有。  
“那我先……”  
“你为什么想了解我？”  
两人同时说。  
樱莫名脸发烫。  
“因为……”她决定实话实说，“斑和我之前见过的人都不一样。”  
“是吗？”斑笑了一声，随即晃了晃手里的饼干，“我收下了，不过，樱，你不知道‘好奇害死猫’这句话吗？”  
“知道，不过我不觉得斑会杀了我。”  
“哼，奇怪的女人。”

星期日的上午，八九点钟的太阳灿烂明亮，外面的天空蓝得透彻。樱这一早听到了敲门声。  
打开门，原来是花店的。  
“您好，这是给您的花。”店员客气地说。过来送花的不止一个人，七八个人搬了两三趟，最后花篮把客厅都摆满了。  
浓郁的百合花味充斥着房间，樱拿起上面的吊签，写着，“给樱，谢谢你的点心，我近期不在这里，路过花店顺便买了些花给你装点屋子。斑”  
樱抬起头，环视一圈，觉得出租屋里多了一层暖意。洁白的花朵静静地绽放着，却也像送花的人一样有着强烈的存在感。就像是斑生活在这房子的每一个角落一样。


	9. 9

樱并不知道斑什么时候才会回来，她每天回家时都忍不住看隔壁一眼，巴望着能感受到有人在里面，这样的话她又可以敲响那扇门和邻居问好了。  
樱很怀念小的时候，她父亲的冷笑话虽然让人难以接茬，但是在芽吹这个把普通普通到极致的女人在中间周旋，春野家和邻居们一向是其乐融融的。各家的孩子会互相串门，去玩别人的游戏机，给朋友的小猫喂饭，或者大家一起在楼下玩耍。等过节的时候芽吹也带着她挨家挨户地走，分享她们节日特制的小蛋糕。  
结婚之后应酬更多了，但再也没有了之前平民的快乐。樱平时最常见的就是泉美了，这个嫂子出身没什么钱的旁系，和她一样不太受待见。不过再怎么说她也姓宇智波，有着标志性的黑头发，亲戚们不会故意刁难她。泉美平时存在感不强，家族聚会之后就回娘家那边过自己的了，所以她和樱关系算不上亲密（倒是离开宇智波家的时候她是唯一一个过来送的）。据鼬说泉美结婚前是个相当活泼的女孩，樱表示完全无法想象。  
总而言之就是，樱并不喜欢所谓上流社会虚情假意的应酬关系，太冰冷了，一点人情味都没有。这下可算搬出来了，她多多少少对这些事有了幻想。  
斑离开了整一周的那天，樱回来的时候发现走廊里的地全湿了。她慌忙跑上去，看到水不是从自己家门里跑出来时长舒了一口气，然而她一转头发现水是从她那炸毛邻居家里跑出来的，还源源不断的。  
这可怎么办？！  
是水箱漏了？水管坏了？冰箱……坏了？得通知一下斑才行。  
在跑去管理员那里之前，樱下意识地按了下斑家的门把手。出乎意料的是，门居然没锁！  
这个人真奇怪，是家里什么都没有吗，出远门都不锁门的吗？难不成……是陷阱？！樱下意识地想缩回手，可在手指即将离开变得温热的金属前又停下了。最终在责任心及好奇心的驱动下，她打开了门。  
开门的瞬间，她忽然想到了某个血腥童话故事。  
樱垫着脚进去，先去找水的源头。出问题的是厕所的水管，应该是老化了导致的。樱关上了进水阀，水流终于停住了。但房间里还是一片汪洋。  
要帮着收拾一下吗？樱乏力地想。她脱鞋进来之后袜子全湿了，穿着很不舒服。樱也谈不上是不喜欢做家务，可让她一个人打扫这么大一个屋子还是很累的。  
樱环视了一圈，这间屋子应该还是维持上一个主人的样子，连添置的家具都不多。倒是小茶几上那瓶酒价格不菲，旁边没刷的杯子也是她在宇智波家见过的款式，据说是什么大师限量的。它们的存在十分突兀，像是在煤堆里扔了三块十克拉钻石一样。  
被这两样东西吸引，樱慢慢走到茶几旁边。上面是几本经济学的出版书，都是很厚的原版书，有被翻动过的痕迹。书的下面压了几个拆开过的信封，樱用手按了一下，看样子是银行发来的票据。  
其他的就没什么了，毕竟现在电子化那么发达，他也没必要什么都用纸制品来看。  
整体来说，整个房子都十分凌乱，典型的独居中年人的窝点。樱不禁对斑的好感度降低了好几分，虽说他可能是个习惯被侍奉的人，可这种私人品性还是太令人失望。  
算了，还是先去通知一下他本人吧。这样想着，樱就要离开房间。然而走着走着什么东西绊了一下，紧随而来的是纸制品掉进水里的声音。  
樱慌忙弯腰，把落到水里的笔记本救了上来。她这才发现那是摞在一起的有书有本的一堆，最底下的几本已经完全湿了。  
她把这些都放到沙发上，受损最严重的两个被她打开，想找点纸抽什么的先吸一吸水。等水被擦掉一些，樱蓦地发现，这是一本相册。还是很华丽的相册。  
正对着的折页是一张少年的照片。少年的黑发不安分地炸炸着，他的眼神傲娇，嘴巴咧成一个不屑的形状，乍看之下很不讨喜。不过仔细一看就会发现，少年穿的制服是欧洲某知名历史悠久的男校的。  
这就是斑的过去吗……？  
樱当然知道是不该窥探他人隐私的，可是她忍不住再翻一页。  
照片的排序没什么规律，因为下一张是一张合影。  
她在合影上看到了一个熟悉的身影——她过去的公公，宇智波富岳。  
宇智波富岳和宇智波斑相当官方地握手，两人都看向镜头的方向。后方的led屏显示这是在两个集团联合会上的照片。  
就在她想再翻一页时，身后传来了响动。樱被吓得一惊，好像她真是非法进入的一样。她赶紧站起来，转身的瞬间对上了宇智波斑冰冷的表情。

“果然，你是故意想接近我。分家的女人。”

斑的态度彻底变了，变得倨傲而肃杀。在他的威势下，樱发现自己甚至不敢动弹了。  
她被当作敌人了。这就是宇智波斑对待敌人的态度……！  
但是……他刚刚那句话是什么意思？  
“您误会了，斑。你家里水管坏了，我是进来帮忙的！”她连忙说，“相册我也只是看见它泡在水里才……”  
“这种东西不重要。你为什么不先通知管理员呢？”宇智波斑仍用质问的语气说。  
“我不是故意的……只是门……没锁。”  
“哼。”  
这声不屑的哼让樱稍微清醒了一点。不错，她没有必要如此惧怕他。她什么都没做啊！  
“擅自进来确实是我的错，可是请您不要随便诬陷别人。”樱再次开口时也带了几分怒气，“我只是想要帮忙而已，毕竟我也是你的邻居。而且我在你家里又能做什么呢？斑大可以随便检查，我什么都没拿！”  
“你当然不需要拿。”斑不假思索地说，“你需要的本来就是看看而已。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“你很遗憾吧，樱。什么都没找到，所以没法像你心爱的佐助君提供什么情报，分家也不会再接纳你这种外族人。”斑抱着怀，手指在大臂上轻轻地敲打。  
“你……？！”樱简直控制不住自己心头的迷惑了。这个人在说什么？我想回“分家”？为什么叫佐助那边“分家”？  
“我查过你的履历，相当的漂亮。从小就是优等生，虽然家庭不够富庶，但也一直就读于国内顶级女校，成绩也是名列前茅的。大学考入东大医学系，还师从纲手那丫头门下，研究生时期就担当了手术助手，发了五篇一作sci。可是毕业相当仓促，因为和当红艺人宇智波佐助传出绯闻，并确实怀了对方的孩子。三个月后就与其结婚了，从此一跃嫁入豪门。可以说到此为止对你来说已经相当不错了。”宇智波斑语气淡淡地说着她的生平，像是在读一份相当无聊的文件。  
“可是结婚十多年来也没能生出男孩，只有一个孩子。甚至在今年年初传出和飞雷神物流公司的太子有外遇的丑闻，两个月后就被扫地出门了。”斑说完这些后冷冷一笑，“其实我并不好奇你是真的水性杨花，还是单纯被分家找理由撵了出去。就连你的目的我都没兴趣知道。”  
樱瞪大了眼睛，呼吸在一点点变冷，她觉得胃缩在了一起，发出酸涩的疼痛来。  
“因为你和我想象中没有任何区别，只是个愚蠢的可怜女人而已。”  
斑的长篇大论终于结束了。他从来没和她说过这么多话。待气氛逐渐平静下来，樱发现自己早就不生气了，甚至气血上涌。  
“呵呵，”她笑了，“你也是一样啊，斑。你和我想象中一样只是一个目中无人颓废的老男人而已！我算是明白了，对，你也是宇智波，宇智波的另一部分，是吧！传说中那个被自己人抛弃的族长，因为斗争失败连头都不敢冒，五六年一直缩在不知道哪个角落里！”  
“算我倒霉，我就不该好心！如果说我愚蠢，那我唯一的愚蠢就是相信了你是个能相处的好人！”  
樱大声说完就踩着水离开了，走廊里传出门被摔上的声音。

宇智波斑满不在乎地泡在水里。半晌，他才走到沙发前，看了看半旧的相册。他往后翻了一页，那是张全家福。那年斑大学毕业，田岛亲自出国来参加毕业典礼。  
照片上田岛难得慈爱地搂着他的肩膀，泉奈则拉着他的手臂甜美地笑着。  
啊……那最后的好时光。


	10. Chapter 10

等春野樱走了不知多久，外面的天彻底暗下来之后，斑才稍微觉得自己说过火了。他慢慢趟着水去开灯，之后望着满地的水有点不知所措。  
真想把刚才那丫头叫回来。  
但是斑是要面子的人，这种事他是万万做不来的，于是拿出手机给带土打了个电话。  
“小子诶，你爸爸水管坏了，赶紧找几个人过来帮我处理一下。”  
被使唤惯了的带土仍不免骂骂咧咧，不过终归是答应了。现在斑觉得饿了，他关了门出去，找了家格调不错的餐厅点了几个菜。等上菜的功夫，他仍不免想起了春野樱。  
最开始见到樱时，这个颇有姿色的女人并没多引起他的注意。因为樱并不是他喜欢的类型。  
斑生长的环境美女如云，樱扔进去都不出挑，顶多是头发颜色特别而已。斑不是没有想过未来的伴侣问题，上学的时候他思索了几日，觉得果然还是名门贵女比较好。举个例子就是漩涡水户那种类型。  
大家族的婚姻都离不开财与势的联合，从小作为长子，斑当然不会放过这个最合理的做买卖的机会。不过既然要一起生活，总归不能太合不来了。  
斑觉得要选就得选同一阶层的女人。现代社会培养出了很多精英，新兴产业培养出了富商，中产阶层有了更多机会向上一阶层迈步。然而这些人终究是刚富起来，谈一两句尚觉得有趣，深入了解就会发现其骨子里属于小市民的东西，不够豁达，太过小气。  
樱无疑就属于这个行列。至少他现在是这样认为的。  
斑隐居在这里好几年了，旁边的房子换了两三波人，但是他根本融入不到他们的生活中。这些人似乎有着不同于有钱有闲阶层的生活守则，一方面不轻易予以信任，一方面又用送小礼物的方式表达善意。斑一直不明白这种手做点心有什么存在意义，因为它的价值那么低，不配被拿来换他的任何东西。后来他才慢慢明白，这不过是一种“仪式”罢了，没必要过多在意。  
樱和所有给他小点心的人一样，散发着可有可无但确实无害的善意。后来斑又觉得她天真得不可思议，再后来斑稍微觉得她有点眼熟，随手一搜，就搜到了她和宇智波佐助的离婚消息。  
这是斑第一次对樱产生了疑心。  
他当然不是怕分家那些人，只是防备他人是斑的本能。  
时间慢慢过去，他们没再产生新的交集，直到春野樱又一次主动送他点心。凭直觉，斑感觉樱发生了变化。第一次见时她就是个被周围人保护得很好的小姑娘而已，现在她看自己的眼神里居然带着欲望。  
他疑人的毛病又来了。这次斑干脆叫带土帮他查查，这女人到底是怎么回事。  
最后就是刚才那一幕了。斑对分家的挑衅一向不屑，他分析后认为樱成为分家爪牙的可能并非不存在，看见樱进到自己的房间里看东西，他顿时觉得怒不可遏。  
就算仅有一瞬他接受了樱的善意，女人披着无辜外皮的背叛也是他无法忍受的。  
但是现在看来，错的似乎是他自己。

春野樱两天没睡好了。和邻居吵了一架之后她的日常生活也受了影响。  
回家的时候赌气不看斑那边一眼，好像他那边有了什么非常可怕的东西一样，仅两天她就觉得非常困扰了。  
樱从小到大没遇到过几个特别难以相处的人，佐助倒是其中之一。斑的误解让她觉得自己特别失败，因为樱一向以自己的好人缘为豪的。  
为了排遣忧郁，这两天樱基本都和泉奈赖在一起。在泉奈花样百出的技巧下，樱的心情逐渐好转了些。可是一到夜深人静的时候，体内被激起的肾上腺素也低落下去后，樱就忍不住开始胡思乱想。  
什么啊……那个人，用那种语气说我的事。  
樱哀叹一声，翻了个身。泉奈睡得倒是相当安稳，他似乎挺喜欢和樱睡在一张床上的。  
她先想到的，是鸣人的事。  
小学因为运气好，进了学生非富即贵的学校。日本学校有个传统艺能，那就是校园霸凌。由于樱是平民，第一次明白人与人差距的小樱开始抬不起头来，好在井野帮了她。后来，班上来了个转校生。  
波风鸣人。  
现在想来，当初鸣人不受待见的原因和她差不多。那时候飞雷神物流还掌控在千手家，波风水门就是个归国日侨，头发都不是东方人的颜色了。虽说其人颇有几分能力，娶了姓漩涡的妻子，但那时他还只是个没有实权的打工的。  
奇怪的发色让霸凌者找到了理由，鸣人开始被频繁堵厕所。上课了都还被锁在厕所里出不来。说来好笑，第一次见到鸣人时，樱其实是不敢见人，在厕所哭到上课才出来。听到隔壁有声音，想着这时候男厕所应该没什么人就壮着胆子进去了。  
鸣人被胶带纸缠在马桶上，衣服被踢得脏兮兮的。两双水汪汪的眼睛对在了一起。  
结果，鸣人就开始了对樱长达十几年的追求。

第二天早上泉奈用男友的特别方式把樱叫（cao）醒。樱早就不因为这种事害羞了，两人一起享受过后，便开启了神清气爽的一天。  
樱今天不值班，就决定先去买些菜。泉奈说了好几次想去她家吃饭，樱觉得以他们的关系，她应该满足泉奈的这个愿望。  
樱和泉奈的关系变得不只是炮友那么简单了。确实，他们的关系和恋人无限趋近，但樱总觉得，哪一天泉奈若是退出了她的生活，她不至于像失去佐助那样万念俱灰。总之就是差了一层。  
因为失去佐助是她前三十多年生活信仰的崩塌。  
樱不知道她还能和泉奈维持这样的生活多久，她喜欢泉奈的脸，喜欢和他做（）爱。他们在一起时就像是没有明天一样，能永远快乐地活在当下。  
樱提着购物袋从便利超市出来，快到正午的阳光变得刺眼了，迎着阳光走她有点看不清前面有什么。但是走着走着，樱总觉得自己是看到了什么熟悉的东西。  
黑色的车。  
黑色的大衣。  
黑色的……头发。  
？  
樱站住了脚步，她的瞳孔倏然放大。

宇智波佐助早就看见了樱，他的车停在路边的位置，他一直站在这里等待前妻的发现。  
看她一副老鼠见到猫的表情佐助就满意了。  
“一大早就不在家，昨天也不回来住。”他一步步向她走去，“你是到哪里野去了？”

哈……  
喉咙在发紧。  
哈……

——佐助君！佐助君！佐助君！  
是粉丝们的呼声。

——你有什么资格和佐助在一起！  
是婚礼上的闹剧。

——樱酱，我这次来是想说……  
鸣人，我们都被蒙在鼓里了。

——年纪轻轻就守活寡呀！  
我……

——春野樱！  
——你为什么不离婚！

……哈……  
我……

眩晕耳鸣的感觉稍稍退去，樱终于能看清眼前的人了。但是很遗憾，那不是泉奈，而是她最害怕见到的人。  
看到他的脸比陷入应激状态更加难受。樱的呼吸变得极度急促，她又一次听不见声音了。在佐助的视角，樱在不受控制地翻起白眼，身体也开始晃动。  
“……”  
“佐助君……”她勉强喃喃出声，“为什么……”  
“看来你过得不错。”佐助的声音飘飘忽忽地传来，“昨天你去哪儿了？找别的男人去了？呵，果然是个水性杨花的女人！”  
我不是……  
樱想辩解，却发现自己发不出声音。她不知道自己在干什么，她是站着的吗，她现在在哪里？  
我不是……  
脑子里反反复复出现着这句话，可就是无法说出来。重重叠叠的话语让她头脑发胀。  
樱毫无意识地后退了两步，但是一退就不可收拾。她从佐助面前逃跑了，以相当快的速度跑到另一个街区，之后抱着棵树干呕起来。  
我不是……啊！啊啊啊啊啊——！


	11. Chapter 11

樱的大脑一片混乱。她干呕了好几分钟，也可能是一分钟，她在这段时间里完全没有时间概念，也没具体地想到什么事。有的只是无穷的混乱。直到有人走到她身边，熟练地拉住了她的胳膊。  
“你还是跑得这么快啊，”那人语气悠然，“宇智波樱。”  
如果说方才樱是逃跑的猎物，这个称呼就是飞出的锁链。链索一把扣住了她的脖子，她被绊倒在地，连挣扎的力气都没有了。  
宇智波。  
这个姓氏代表着太多，是多少中二少年的幻想，是多少年轻女孩的梦想。  
“宇智波”是一种承认。只要你是宇智波，你便是美丽，强大，富有的化身。没有人能拒绝宇智波。当然这个姓氏其后代表的神经质，遗传病，平均寿命短统统可以忽略不计了。  
宇智波几乎不与异姓通婚，不过每年还是会有那么几个幸运的人踏入他们的世界。但是这些宇智波绝对不会是位于权力中心的那些，他们身边人的位置是留给联姻的。所以，能嫁给宇智波财团少爷，后来居然离婚了的春野樱，在外人看来才是疯了的那个。  
樱觉得自己已经没力气再逃了。她又一次被宇智波佐助锁住了，佐助对她太过了解，他一出手就能扼住她的要害。佐助拉着她，樱就这样处于魂不附体的状态被他拉着走。路上有警察觉得奇怪刚要问上一句，佐助就用不容置疑地语气说，“她是我妻子。”人们好奇的眼神便会顿时变了个方向。  
他们在冬季白日下的人行道上走着，樱混沌的眼睛望向太阳时，迷迷糊糊地想起了很久很久以前的事。

——我从来没见过如此漂亮的男孩。

开学的第一天，樱谁都不认识。但在茫茫人海中，她一眼看见了宇智波佐助。他穿着利整的校服，英伦风带纽扣的帽子歪歪地戴在头上。所有人都在说说笑笑，只有佐助冷着一张脸，似乎觉得他们很无聊。  
在那时的樱眼里，这是佐助成熟且与众不同的表现。  
也许这就是一见钟情吧。  
然而佐助并不喜欢她。  
宇智波佐助在富家子里也是佼佼者，相比之下春野樱什么都拿不出手。后来她的恋心藏不住了，被人传了出去，成为了全校的笑柄。哪怕是不认识的人下课碰见她都会故意问一句，今天宇智波佐助搭理你了吗？  
一开始樱只会委屈，后来她学会了照对方的鼻子打。可是有一次她真打坏了人，家里赔了好多钱，这下樱的名声更坏了，她也不敢贸然打人。到了高年级，不良大小姐聚在厕所里抽烟，见到她就围起来扒她衣服。有一次她忍无可忍，就反过去把另两个女孩的校服撕了。事情闹得更大了。那时候几乎所有人都在传春野樱要被退学了。  
如果不是佐助救了她的话。  
据说是宇智波佐助自己找了校长，说他亲眼看见是另几个人先欺负春野樱的。  
这一句话换了春野樱短暂的安宁。樱知道这件事时几乎不敢相信，她面色绯红，想入非非，眼里亮闪闪的。  
她看到了希望。  
从那天起樱开始奋发图强。她决定了，无论如何她一定要考入佐助的学校。但是当她终于鼓起勇气问佐助他要去哪个学校时，春野樱被浇了一盆冷水——那是个不招收女子的男校。  
要怎样才能成为被佐助君认可的人呢？她的苦恼被父亲看见，他和女儿进行了一次谈话。  
“樱，你的脑袋很好。我们虽然不是很有钱的人家，但你有这样好的资本。只要你以后在某个领域成为了有名的人物，让全世界都知道你的存在，那即便是宇智波佐助也会认可你的。”  
那是个夏季傍晚的公园里，父女二人坐在长椅上，一起看着放学后边玩边嚷的孩子们。暖风吹起她红色的裙摆，夜晚的气息悄然而至。  
父亲的话成为了种子，在少女的心中落地生根，悄然发芽。  
没错，我根本不是什么令人羡慕的女强人。我只是个为了喜欢的人而拼命向上爬的女人。  
再后来，在不同的学校，春野樱用尽办法获得一点佐助的消息。这些消息的主要来源都是鸣人。樱很感谢鸣人，每次都会送自己做的点心给他，这时少年会痴痴地笑起来。  
可是樱不喜欢鸣人。他们可以成为朋友，可以成为朋友以上的什么，甚至可以日久生情，但樱对鸣人就是不是那种直接且尖锐的喜欢。  
樱在和鸣人以及井野的交流中，她渐渐知道了宇智波是什么，千手又是什么。凭借她在生化理科上的天赋，她考取到了东大。踏进校园里的那一瞬，她觉得自己简直是在做梦。  
樱联系到了在此教职的千手纲手，申请到了保研的资格。  
再一次见到宇智波佐助的时候，她终于穿着亮色的晚礼服，优雅婉转地穿过低声说话的人们，一双碧色的眼睛宛如弗莱莎。在随后千手和宇智波的晚宴上，樱震惊地发现，她的座位就在宇智波佐助旁边。

春野樱被一路拽着，佐助抓得她很紧，隔着外套和毛衣樱都感觉皮肤在发疼。她不知道会被带到哪里去，心中甚至连接下来会发生什么都不在乎了。  
果然还是回到原点了吗？果然我是逃不出去吗？果然……除非我死去否则都无法得到安宁吗？  
好累啊。  
宇智波佐助好像就是她的死穴，这个东西无论如何都会存在于春野樱的身上，那就像是……没有宇智波佐助的话，春野樱就不再是春野樱了。对这个男人仅三十年的痴情已经成为了她生命的一部分，不是说能割舍就能割舍掉的。  
最重要的是，在佐助面前，她已经不是完全没有污点的人了。她太清楚佐助的脾气，如果他知道了她和泉奈的关系……  
樱连求救的欲望都没有了，她知道没有人会来救她。她的思路不可避免地往另一个方向跑去——说不定和佐助君复合，再回到那个华丽的鸟笼里也是可以接受的。说不定佐助君还会说爱她。  
但是她清楚地听到了一个声音。  
“喂，佐助你小子拉着我的女人要去干什么？！”  
泉奈……君？！  
樱呆呆地回过神来，她寻找着声音的方向，好不容易将眼睛聚焦到他身上。  
泉奈还穿着昨天的衣服，本来以为他会直接开车走了，原来他还在这一带吗？  
佐助的手抓得更紧了。樱顿时不敢再看泉奈，她的心都被佐助攥住了。  
“你的女人？”佐助相当傲慢地说。  
杀气弥漫在两个男人中间，佐助是占有优势的一方，泉奈则是气势更加凌厉的一方，他一手支在腰上，像是随时能冲过来打架。  
“哼，学能耐了啊，宇智波樱。”佐助说，樱不禁一抖，“这才几个月，你就找上男人了。果然没了我你没法满足吧？”  
樱无力地攥住了拳头。

泉奈没见过这个样子的樱。他认识的樱即便天真也不会是个连主心骨都被人掌控住的女人。他没来由地嫉妒起来。很明显，佐助那小子给她烙下了难以磨灭的印记，他不清楚这印记的来源，但是他看到印记的瞬间，本来玩闹的心态被一扫而空了，取代而至的是从未有过的想法。  
——如果能如此占有樱的人是我该多好。  
樱在害怕……泉奈想起樱在夜晚绽放时绮丽的风景，他的态度就更加坚定了。  
“只会用蛮力的小子也就能在单纯的姑娘面前夸夸其谈了，就像阳（）痿的男人追求处女，真是恶趣味啊。”  
不要谈论这种事啊……樱在心中哀求。  
佐助完全没被激怒，他面带笑意地晃了晃樱的手臂，樱如同收到信号的人偶，自动看向了佐助。  
“你竟然勾结他。”佐助说。樱的眼里满是困惑。  
“樱，你真是个傻女人，”他慢条斯理地说，“宇智波泉奈，宇智波家有名的花花公子，女朋友一个月一换，从来没有特例。你认识他多久了？”  
樱的瞳孔为之一震。  
“他从来没有和人结婚的想法，连长久地喜欢一个人都做不到。樱，你不是最看重‘爱情’吗，竟然掉到一个不懂爱的男人手里。”  
“你呀，不过是被男人玩弄罢了。”佐助在她耳边说，“不过没关系，我对妻子的失足还是很宽容的。”  
樱绝望地抬起头，看到的却是泉奈纠结的脸。即便不是全部，他也被说中了一部分。樱觉得有什么东西在她体内噼里啪啦地碎掉。  
佐助冷笑一声，抓着樱的手转身离开。  
”等一下，樱！“泉奈突然喊了一声，樱下意识地回头，等了两秒都没有等到回音。佐助又拽了她一下，这次她不得不和他一起走了。

没  
人  
能  
救 我   
了

“我是个只会用蛮力的人吗？”  
樱坐在副驾驶上，安全带像束缚带一样压着她的身体。她双目无神地看着前方，全然不知所措。  
“放心吧，樱。我会让你知道你的身体究竟喜欢的是什么。”  
“我们有大把的时间。”

12.  
车子行驶了一半路程时，樱稍微从应激的状态中恢复了出来。她呆呆地看着正在开车的佐助，头一顿一顿地疼。  
“……佐助君。”她的声音很小。  
“……”  
外面的路她不认识，但好像不是去高速路方向的。  
“为什么佐助君会在这里？”  
佐助的回答仍然是沉默。  
恐怕他很生气吧。想到这里樱忍不住微微发抖。她很害怕佐助生气，其实有的时候佐助生气并不会引发什么后果，但在樱眼里，佐助生气这件事本身就很可怕。她不希望佐助生气，更不希望佐助生气的原因是她。因为那只会让她觉得自己更加卑微，感到更加愧疚……  
“是因为泉奈君的事情吗……？”  
佐助冷铁一样的脸色有了波动，樱心里有了底数。她下意识地想说“我很抱歉……请不要生气了，都是我的错……”但她突然意识到她没有道歉的理由。  
我为什么要道歉？  
我为什么要害怕？  
我为什么要逃避？  
我 不 是 已 经 离 婚 了 吗？！  
绿色眼中的阴云不见了，阳光照在她脸上，犹如照在了湖面上。  
“请把车停下，佐助君。”她的声音不大，却异常坚定。佐助还是不说话，不过樱能感受到他困惑的动摇。  
“把车停下！不停我就要跳车了！”  
“……”  
半分钟后，佐助把车停到了路边的停车位处。  
春野樱深吸了一气让自己镇定些，在她结婚之前，她也参加过医学会议，也参与过合作公司的商谈。那时候她同样紧张到慌神，但最后她都能让自己镇定下来。  
没错，春野樱，镇定。  
“佐助君，为什么你会在这里？”虽然勉强开口了，可樱发现自己的语气仍像个做错事的妻子，声音又细又弱。  
“家族会议的事……之后有人告诉我看见你在这边。”佐助目视前方，语调里带着他惯有的傲气。  
……  
“所以佐助君为什么要找我？”  
“你又为什么连解释都没有就逃跑？”  
“……既然连佐助君都更愿意相信其他人，我真的找不到留下的理由了。”  
“你果然心中有愧。”  
“随你怎么说。”每次提到这个问题樱都觉得心脏不舒服，“我觉得我可以提醒你，佐助君。我们已经离婚了。就算……过去究竟是怎样的，我已经和你无关了。请你也……不要再关心我的生活了。”  
“……”佐助思考了几秒，“确实，我可以不在乎你的去处，但我有权知道事情的真相，这关乎宇智波的声誉。你几个月前的逃跑真是帮了那些人大忙，现在谁都在说我冷酷无情……”  
“怎么会是所有人呢？我明明看见很多人可怜你被戴了绿帽子，很多人支持说你做了最正确的举动！佐助君你知道我被说过什么吗？这件事之前，这件事之后的，你都知道吗？”樱的脸被气得发红，声音也抖得快出哭腔了。  
“哼，你还在意名声……”  
他的话又一次被打断了，“我在意，佐助君，我一直非常在意！但我只能忍耐，我一直在忍耐啊！”  
“……”佐助再度选择沉默，他的沉默是相当坚固的结界，总能以退为进。果然，樱无法继续推进话题了。她想起那些话就气得要命，可是樱是礼貌惯了的人，她无法理解那些人的逻辑，也辩驳不过那么多的人。她两只手绞在一起，手指全是凉的。  
“你……你能嫁入宇智波家已经是莫大的荣耀了，我真不明白你还在不忿什么！”半晌，佐助带着傲慢的怒气扔出来一句。  
“……果然，连佐助君都是这么想的。”樱吸了一下鼻子，“果然，佐助君和别人并没有什么不同！”  
佐助猛地瞪了过来，樱强忍后退的冲动，泪眼朦胧地与他对视。  
“樱，你变了。你居然连这些话都和我说得出来！”  
“因为我不是宇智波樱了！”樱几乎是哭喊出来的一句，“拜托了！我不是了！我现在和佐助君是一样的了！”  
“……”佐助端详着樱梨花带雨的样子，末了笑出声了声，“那又怎么样呢，樱。即便如此你对我仍有感情，要不然你也不会找个和我相似的影子了！”  
“……！”  
樱无法反驳。就像那些人说她是“守活寡”时一样无法反驳。  
因为她心中的一部分也认为他们说得没错。

——我啊，如此讨厌那些对别人生活指指点点的人。  
——但即便如此，我还是喜欢着……佐助君。  
——没有办法，摇摆不定，这就是我……一直以来的生活状态。

研究生生活刚开始不久，樱就收到了鸣人的表白。但是樱明明白白地拒绝了。  
“为什么，樱酱，就因为佐助那家伙吗？”鸣人虽然早就想到了这种可能，可还是难免备受打击。樱知道鸣人的心思，只能苦笑着承认。  
“樱酱……你那么做，很不值得。说不定佐助那家伙早就把你忘了啊！”  
“……鸣人！”看到樱受伤委屈的样子，鸣人很是后悔。他刚想说点什么，樱却先开口了。“佐助君，没有忘记我。他还记得我的名字。”  
她说话时是那样小心，如同在把从沙子里淘出来的微乎其微的金子从柔软的布料中拿出又轻轻地把它放回。  
上学的这么多年，樱只见过佐助三次，都是樱挤破头才参加的校际交流活动中见到的。佐助是如此优秀，在各种活动中都是焦点。他的才能，他的优秀，让所有人都心服口服。每次见到佐助，樱都觉得自己再一次爱上了他。私下里樱跑过去，想见见他，佐助都会说，“是樱啊。”  
正是这句“是樱啊”支撑了樱十年。  
佐助君一定会看向我的，一定。  
佐助大学毕业后没有去家族企业，而是成为了一名艺人。鸣人似乎是为了和佐助赌气，也成了一名艺人。在木叶集团的支持下，两人很快走红了。  
春野樱当然成为了佐助的头号粉丝，各种活动肯定要买票去的，即便佐助从未在观众海中找到过她。  
而真正让樱和佐助产生交集的，是一场奇怪的意外。  
日向家的大小姐在一场意外中受了重伤，日向家跑到纲手这里求医。然而因为对方家族和身份太过特殊，竟连纲手都对治疗方案犹豫不决。她明明白白告诉了日向宁次，手术的几率只有百分之三十，可宁次就是要妹妹康复，纲手说她保证不了。  
最后樱秉着救人的心说她愿意成为主刀医生，结果被宁次毫不留情的讽刺——你有什么资格说自己比纲手还强？！  
“但至少我愿意做这个手术。”樱相当硬气地说，“如果我都不愿意接的话，这个世界上就没有人愿意接了。”  
这场手术最后成功了，后来樱才知道日向雏田是为了保护鸣人受的伤。  
啊，真不愧是贵族圈子。还有点小嫉妒呢。  
次年，鸣人就和日向雏田结婚了，但也是这一年，日向宁次突然病死。  
还是这一年，樱在鸣人和佐助都出席的一个节目里被选为了幸运观众，春野樱第一次进入了大众视野。节目结束后，鸣人向节目组介绍了他心中最厉害的樱酱。第二天，佐助居然主动发消息，问她要不要一起出去玩。  
樱欣喜若狂，想都没想就答应了。  
其实从一开始，樱和佐助的相处模式就很奇怪。基本上佐助说什么就是什么，几句话樱就把自己的情况全说了，佐助却对自己只字不提。樱对佐助言听计从，她对佐助无限的憧憬，无限的崇拜，也无限的喜爱。相比之下，佐助并没对樱说过什么喜爱的话语，甚至冷言冷语。可对樱的善意，他也全盘接受了。  
几个月后，佐助带她去了宇智波宅邸。那如童话故事般华丽的府邸深深震撼了她，樱一直只是以为佐助很有钱，她从来不知道有钱的意思还可以是这样的。  
鸣人结婚之后，有次佐助邀樱去他家里时，趁所有人都忙着准备晚宴，佐助在自己房间里推倒了樱。  
无法言说的仓促与疼痛，隐隐约约存在的幸福感，它们蓄在樱小小的器官里，最终开花结果了。

“我找谁……那是我的自由。”樱一字一顿地说。  
“樱，我以为你至少明白什么是自爱！泉奈只是在玩弄你。”佐助看向樱的眼中闪过了一丝厉色。樱不为所动。  
“十几年前，你不是也这样对我的吗……？”  
“……”  
“因为我是没有背景没有依靠的普通人，因为我傻傻地喜欢着你，所以你觉得就算对我做任何事我都能够接受，不是吗？”  
一行眼泪划过樱不自然发红的面颊。  
“但是我和你结婚了，我还让你生下了佐良哪！”  
“你认为那是你的恩赐，对吗，佐助君？！可是最后抛弃了我的也是你啊！最后说出让我滚这种话的也是你啊！你究竟把我当成了什么啊？！”  
樱什么都不顾了，她只是静静地流着眼泪而已。她努力隔着眼泪看清佐助的脸，然而她看不清，她只知道佐助是真的生气了。佐助有着压过来的动势，就像她过去每次不小心让佐助生气时一样。  
“你别过来！”樱喊，“我们现在已经没有关系了！你再乱来我可以告你强奸！”  
佐助停住了，半秒后爆发出一声嘲讽的冷笑。  
“你认为你告得赢吗？”  
樱的脸顿时变得惨白。


	12. Chapter 12

樱跌跌撞撞地走在人行路上。她穿的是一双高跟长靴，一路上不知崴了几次，然而她像是没有知觉般。一双绿色的眼睛完全放空，她的嘴唇有些干裂了，上面还挂着残了一半的口红。  
在车上佐助吻了她。佐助君的吻极具侵略性，唇齿相接的感觉几乎剥夺了樱的呼吸。身体的记忆驱动着她，冷寂已久的热情突然复燃。佐助的手顺势拉下她的外套，继而抚上她的腰肢，樱的身体自然而然地颤抖起来。她的睫毛翕动着，碧绿的湖面上荡起层层涟漪，而水中倒映的正是佐助的模样。  
她几乎就要被俘虏了。佐助太明白她身上什么地方敏感了，那是多年夫妻生活的印迹，就像是刻进了基因中一般。在那根弦崩坏的前一瞬间，樱勉强清醒过来。她发现自己已经躺在了副驾驶座上，佐助的手臂支在她两旁，把她牢牢锁住了。  
“不行！”她喊出来是提醒佐助也是提醒自己。  
“何必呢，樱。”佐助蛇一般轻舔了下她的额头，“你明明也很愿意。”  
樱慌乱地挣扎，可是车门被锁上了，无论她怎么拽都拽不开。  
“……你宁愿和别人做也不想和我做。”佐助盯着她的脸冷冰冰地说，他的膝盖已经分开了樱的两腿。  
“……”  
“你过去可不是这样的，只要我愿意回家，你都会高兴极了。”他语速变得极慢，可就是让人想起长长的，冰冷的，黏腻的东西。她被那东西缠住了。樱不禁想。  
佐助的脸贴得极尽，他的每次呼吸樱都能清楚地感受到。“樱，我知道，你也知道，你还喜欢着我。你对我的喜欢是刻在灵魂里的东西，既然拿不掉，为什么不回到我的身边来？”  
樱睁大了眼睛，慌张中带着难以置信。  
“我会安排好的，只要你在外面住一阵子，很快你就能回到宇智波家，去拿回该属于宇智波夫人的一切。还是说你更喜欢这种颠沛流离的生活？”  
“……为什么，偏偏这个时候对我好言好语了？”樱呼着细长的气息问。  
“……”佐助没有回答，只是又俯下身来。樱偏过头去躲，却被佐助扳了过来。但是这是个很轻的，甚至带着感情的吻。之后他松开了手，坐回到驾驶座，打开了车锁。  
樱立马拉开车门，小跑着离开了，中间还差点摔倒。

为什么会这样？  
那个吻……是什么意思？！

一片混乱中，樱回到了出租屋，到家门前时她还是看了眼隔壁。水已经清扫干净了，斑他……应该是不在家吧。  
算了，就算他在家又能怎样呢？就像泉奈一样……  
樱开了门，直接把旅行箱拿了过来，可是摊开了又没力气收拾。除了必备品，所有的箱子都是封着的，只要再贴上新的地址就可以。屋子里的百合花已经有一部分开始褶皱了，但它们清幽的香气还包围着整个房间。  
樱在沙发上颓坐下去，捂住了自己的脸，掌心的温度令眼球发生一瞬的刺痛，能看到充满五颜六色光点的白。  
门铃声突然响起，刺破空气的声响稍微把她拉回了现实。  
“请问是谁？”樱相当疲惫地说。  
“你的邻居，斑。”对方的回答也非常低沉。  
“……我很累，没事的话改天再来吧。”  
“我想……和你说，我似乎误会你了。”斑犹豫着每个词语。  
“道歉？”  
“不算是吧。”斑烦躁地抓了下头发。  
“那算了。”  
斑又等了两分钟，发现樱真没有让他进去的意思，只好又一次按下门铃。  
“喂，你怎么了？”见樱没有回答，他又直接敲了敲门。  
还是没有回应。  
斑久违地产生了一种不好的预感。  
“春野樱！你给我回句话！”他握紧拳头，狠狠地砸了几下门。金属门上的余音还未落下，门就先开了。  
那是一张相当憔悴的脸。  
无论是少女的可爱还是熟女的风韵，在此时的春野樱身上都不存在了。她现在只是个疲惫的女人。  
“有事吗？”她毫无感情地问。  
“你怎么了？”斑反问。  
“如你所见，一切如常。没事的话我关门了。”  
斑一把抓住了门板，强行进到了屋里。樱看到她如此，不愤怒也不惶恐，只是收了手，送他一句，“没什么东西招待，你自便吧。”之后便又坐回了沙发上。  
“你到底怎么了？！”斑略带气愤地吼了一句，转头看到了地上的行李箱，“你要搬家？”  
“……”  
“到底是怎么了？佐助那小子来找你麻烦了？”  
“……”  
斑很是无语。他今天只穿了件紧身的灰色T恤，身上的肌肉和凸起都清晰可见，然而在樱面前他似乎毫无吸引力。  
“你们宇智波，没一个好东西。”樱突然说。  
“呵呵，丫头你这么说就不对了。佐助就算了，我怎么又不是好东西了？”他说完想起前几天他还和樱吵架来着，便赶紧说，“哦，不会还在和我生气吧？所以我来……和你道歉，行了吧？”  
斑弯下腰，在樱面前咧出一个相当夸张的笑脸，但是这个笑容配上他的眼袋就显得十分滑稽。最重要的是樱不为所动。  
“斑……你……做不了幼儿园的老师。”樱的语调毫无波动。斑当即变成了半月眼。  
“我从来没考虑过这个职业。”斑绕过茶几，坐到了樱的身旁，樱的头斜着靠在沙发背上，距离斑的肩膀不到十厘米。  
他现在有点后悔买那么多花了，把带土送来的钱花超支了现在还要让鼻子受罪。太浓郁了。  
“你不说那我先说。”斑斜了她一眼，“我之前错怪你了，樱不会是为了名利受人支配的人。”  
“……你知道什么了？”  
“我当时昏了头，看见你在房间里就下意识认定你是分家的人了。”斑看到茶几上有一团毛线，就拿起来掂着玩。  
“你……真是过去的族长吗？”  
“……”斑把毛线球扔向樱，樱没接，它直接滚到了地板上，“小丫头，早晚有一天让你看看我宇智波斑本来的样子。”  
“……”樱不搭理他了，换了个方向继续发呆。  
“喂……你……”斑不是个喜欢没话找话的人，安慰别人也不是他的所长。但是看着樱伤心，他总觉得自己也有错。他绞尽脑汁地想着，想女孩子一般会喜欢什么话题，然而却发现怎么都绕不开分家那些人。在他想到之前，他先发觉樱的身体在微微颤抖。  
“你……”  
樱别着脸，擦了两下眼睛。这次斑彻底不知所措了。  
“等……樱，你不会是哭了吧？！”  
樱相当给面子地转过头来，眼圈已经全红了，眼泪应该是已经被抹掉了。斑赶紧从纸抽里拿了两张递过去，樱拿着它们，把它们攥成一个球。  
“我真是……傻透了！”她毫无来由地说，“为什么我还会喜欢佐助君呢？可是我就是喜欢他，就像是个机器人被输入了‘你不能变心’的命令一样！”  
斑不知该如何回答，樱如同变成了个玻璃娃娃，他不敢去碰，他生怕呼吸声音大了都会把她弄碎。  
“反正你打听打听就会知道那天到底发生了什么……我实在说不出口……”樱擦了下鼻子，“每次想起那天的事我的心脏都疼得厉害，原来心是真的会疼的！可是接着我就忍不住去想过去的事，之后发现能想到的……都是佐助君对我的好！”  
“佐助君给佐良娜过生日时买了蛋糕和十尾的玩偶，佐良娜难得那么开心；佐助君哪天突然早了些回来还说我做的饭很好吃；结婚纪念日对我说辛苦了。我们那时候似乎是有着一种信任的，只要他还对我说话，还对我露出笑容，我就还能心甘情愿……只要想起这些，好像佐助君很少回来的事，不让我去工作的事，放任他人冷言冷语的事就都无所谓了一样！”  
“斑，告诉我，这样的我在你们眼里是不是不正常？！可是……我……”  
滚烫的泪珠噼里啪啦地掉了下来，樱慌乱地又擤了几次鼻涕，眼泪却还是停不下来。  
然而人与人之间的悲喜并不相通，斑明白樱是悲伤的，但他无法感同身受。他拍了拍樱的肩，樱仍然沉默地流着泪。斑心中默叹一声，轻轻揽过了樱的肩膀，把她包裹在自己宽厚壮实的胸膛里。渐渐地，樱哭出了声，一点一点到声嘶力竭。


	13. Chapter 13

几天前。  
冷盘刚上来的时候宇智波带土风尘仆仆地进了这家餐厅。他快速一扫，立马发现了慢条斯理品尝红酒的宇智波斑。  
“我说，”带土几步赶过去，坐到了斑的对面，接过服务生手中的菜单，随便点了个牛排，“你也知道我现在和过去不一样了，每天都忙得要死，能不能不要总突然就让我几个小时内把什么东西送到你……”  
“东西呢？”  
“这呢。”带土拿出另一部手机，递给了斑，“我觉得这件事和咱们没啥关系，连张有用的牌都算不上。这个女人十多年了一直安安静静的，也没什么背景，顶多说明分家打算联合谁，所以先清理门户腾个位置。”  
主菜上来了，带土忙了一天也饿了，不由分说地把斑点的菜全扫了一遍。然而他吃了一会儿突然意识到斑好像从刚才开始就没动过，带土反射性地放下刀叉，只见boss面色发冷，眸色渐阴。  
这个视频带土拿到的时候就看了，因为斑没说不让他看。这是一段监控录像，来自某宾馆某套间。当然，宾馆本身是无权做这种事的，不过正如带土所料，当时的与事者肯定知道录像在谁手里，于是他完美地完成了任务。  
录像的一开始是日向的一群人把波风鸣人“请”进了套房，二十多个人把他看了个结实。过了二十多分钟，宇智波的黑西装们来了，人数比日向的就多几个，其中还包括宇智波佐助。鸣人看见佐助马上站了起来，质问他这是什么意思，然而被佐助冰冷的眼神震回去了。又过了十几分钟，春野樱，不，那时候应该还叫宇智波樱，一个人进到了房间里，之后当场呆住了。  
“佐助君？鸣人？这是……怎么了？”她勉强保持着笑容，声音又细又抖。  
“怎么了？应该是我问你吧？”佐助近乎冷酷地责问，“你为什么会来这里？！”  
樱明显被吓到了，她还是不明白状况，可她也意识到事情不对了，“我在这里是因为鸣人说有事要说。”  
“有事？有什么事？”佐助冷笑，“你们的什么事是不能公开说的吗？用得着来顶层的总统套房吗？！”  
“你在说什么啊，佐助君？！”樱慌了，她小步跑过去，不像个妻子反倒像是外室或者佣人一类毫无话语权的人。“为什么要怀疑我这种事呢？我从小一直喜欢的人都只有你一个啊！”  
“所以你们是想说什么，现在说吧。”佐助根本不看她，他把腿搭到膝盖上，高高在上到不讲情面。  
然而，这个时候樱也有奇怪的地方。樱瞟了一眼日向那些人，说，“那不是什么重要的事情……”  
“哼……”  
樱的呼吸变得紧促了。她终于意识到自己的境遇有多危险，她站在了某个转折点上，如果无法处理好这件事的话，她可能会被摔得粉身碎骨。  
“佐助君，请我们先回去吧，等回去之后我再告诉你，好吗？”  
但是这个时候日向的管家接过了话茬，“宇智波夫人，前天日向家的前女婿和您在宇智波宅见面的事，请问是真的吗？”  
一个月前波风鸣人和日向雏田离婚了，对外宣称的原因是感情破裂，甚至在记者采访中坦诚说他明白自己一直有一个喜欢的人。一群站大小姐的粉丝当场回踩，不过另一群站鸣人佐助的简直过年了。那一定是佐助了，她们把cp名拱得比鸣人离婚还要高。  
“这是真的，宇智波家也有进出记录的，我们只是说了几句话而已……”  
“那这段录音您怎么解释呢，”管家突然按下录音笔，“‘樱酱，我想了这么久终于想明白了，其实我一直喜欢的人都是你啊……’”录音戛然而止。  
樱的脸色瞬间变得惨白，她颤抖着嘴唇，几秒后才说，“请等一下，麻烦您把录音放全！我明明说了，让鸣人请不要再说这样的话了，我喜欢的人只有佐助君一个而已……”  
“‘樱酱，你难道就没想过吗，如果不和佐助结婚的话，说不定樱酱能比现在轻松快乐得多……’”管家笑了，“您还想听什么？”  
樱忽然不抖了，她眼里闪出了厉色，“你们日向又想做什么？你们又想卖雏田了吗？！为了这个目的不惜诬陷我和鸣人了吗？！”  
“宇智波夫人果然是无法明白大家族的世界的。”对方讽刺，“我们怎么会出卖大小姐呢？雏田大小姐可是我们必须用生命保护的对象。反观夫人您，这么多年来可对宇智波一点贡献都没有，佐助少爷对您也算是相当放纵了。但那不是您出轨别人的理由啊。”  
出轨……？！樱的脑子里嗡的一声。她从来没有想过这个词会和自己联系起来。  
“出轨？！不要血口喷人了！”樱怒气冲冲地环视着这些人，脑子转得飞快。  
她掉进陷阱了。这里没有一个人能帮她证明，甚至鸣人……他不说话才是最好的。  
怎么办？  
怎么办？！  
斑看到屏幕里的她大口呼吸着，面色绯红，嘴唇却毫无血色。她渐渐转向佐助，对着那张毫无怜悯的侧脸求助。半晌后，他终于说话了。  
“樱……”  
“佐助君……”  
“把你们要说的事告诉我们吧。”  
樱的表情堪称焦虑。“告诉你们又能怎样呢……？”她已经无路可退了，她说实情也好，佐助帮她说话也好，但结果都是她满盘皆输。  
为什么要拿我开刀？！她十指紧攥，决定这件事绝不能就这么算了。  
“看来夫人和波风先生果然有难言之隐啊。”对方还在持续挑动着。  
“你们竟然如此……”樱咬牙切齿地想要反击。  
“樱。”她看向佐助，那双眼睛里的是茫然，感激，和祈求。然而……  
“你果然背叛我了。”他无不留情地下达了判决。  
“为什么连佐助君都……？！”  
一瞬间，樱的所有气势都消失了，她的铠甲，她的利剑都被卸掉了，她难以置信地看着坐在她身后的男人，仿佛背上有把刀将她刺穿了。她慢慢走到佐助身边，嘴唇不断颤抖着试图说点什么，空气一时冷到了极致。  
“佐助你这家伙！”鸣人无疑也被佐助的态度气到了，他完全没想到事情是这么个走向。  
“你闭嘴，鸣人！”佐助吼道，鸣人金刚怒目。  
“这阵子我也听到了一些风言风语。樱，是因为我不经常回家吗？”他语气淡淡的，却包含着可怕的失望和隐而不发的愤怒。  
“你在……说什么啊……”  
“我在说，我们完了。”  
樱陷入了彻底的混乱，斑隔着屏幕看到她无意识地晃动了一下，佐助仍别着脸，弃她于不顾。她一定也明白了吧，这是从一开始就给她设下的陷阱，除了她之外没人是牺牲者。无论佐助还是鸣人。  
其实她只要死了心，从此和这些人分道扬镳就好。但樱是个女人，她还执念着自己的爱情，失去爱情之于她大过承受不白之冤。  
“为什么佐助君都更愿意相信别人的话呢？”斑听到她已经哭出声了，他的手指不禁按上了屏幕，可是里面的人毫无反应。“明明佐助君是知道的，我是不会喜欢上除了你以外的人的……为什么……”  
“……回去收拾东西吧，今天之内离开宇智波家。”佐助的语气稍微弱了一些，却还是这样说着。樱倒吸了口冷气。  
就连斑都有种强烈的感觉，樱已经陷入混乱了，而且是彻底的。他简直能听到女人体内发出的，玻璃或是冻结的河面裂开的声音，那声音甚至不是“咔咔”的而是如地动般伴随着“轰隆隆”的响声。  
时间像是凝结了，每过一秒都十分漫长。樱小声念着什么，没人能听清，之后，斑看见她众目睽睽下跌跪在佐助身旁。  
“我求你相信我，佐助君。我知道只是这么说很无力，但是我没有做过任何对不住你的事……”她一只手抓着佐助的裤脚，简直卑微到泥土里，“求求你，求求你……”  
佐助有过一瞬的颤抖，可他终究还是没帮助这个可怜的女人。这种崩溃的情绪，可怜可悲的闹剧不知持续了多少分钟，最后樱被几个宇智波拉开了带出了房间。  
播放结束了，斑陷入了久久的沉默。他被樱溢出屏幕的无辜和绝望感染了。若是他在佐助那个位置，或是随便什么位置，他可能也并不在乎一个卷入家族斗争可怜女人的心情和命运。可现在他偏偏认识了那个女人。  
“怎么了，这个录像有什么问题吗？”带土等了半天才弱弱地问上一句。  
“……没什么。”斑说，“真是个傻的彻底的女人啊。”

樱哭累了就渐渐陷入了昏睡。斑把她轻轻放到沙发上，又到她的卧室里找到了被子。出来时他看到墙架上孤零零地摆着张照片。相框上的玻璃碎掉了，照片上却没有灰尘。  
那是宇智波佐助和宇智波樱的合影。照片中的樱笑得十分开心，看背景应该是游乐场，她身边的宇智波佐助目光稍稍漂移，他像是看着樱的又像不是，嘴角带着似有似无的笑意。


	14. Chapter 14

好像听到了海浪声。  
也许这是梦吧。  
樱睁开眼睛，懒懒地支起身子。她躺在白色的藤椅上，眼前是装点着白色木头的落地窗，窗外即是白沙和大海。她望着被浪花冲过来的泡沫，脑子里空荡荡的。大海的声音包围着她，阳光直直地照过来，有点热，但是很温暖。  
很温暖。  
宛如一瞬间什么都忘记了，心脏变得好轻。  
好舒适的梦啊。

樱醒来的时候房间里空无一人，太阳已经升得老高了。原来我是被晒醒的。樱发懵地想。她赶紧摸到手机，看到上面有斑发来的邮件。  
“醒了和我说一声，今天没事的话我带你去个地方。”  
时间显示是早上七点零三分。现在已经是十点半多了。樱觉得有点尴尬，但还是马上写了一条。  
“抱歉，才醒。昨天让你困扰了吧，今天当然没安排的，我们几点见面呢？”  
发送。  
大约十几秒钟后，门口传来了敲门声。  
“现在。”斑隔着门说道。  
“……”樱顶着一团杂毛，眼里还画着一团乱线，整个人都是凌乱的。半晌，她迷迷糊糊地从沙发上跳下，拖拉着鞋打开了房门。  
两人大眼瞪小眼。  
“睡得不错？”斑打趣。樱点头。斑笑了。  
“那就行，哎呀，昨天有人哭得真是……”斑突然不说了，他慢慢地低头，看见樱一个直拳轻轻地怼在了他胸口上。再抬头，樱笑得又坏又灿烂。  
“说吧，去哪儿？”樱揉了一把头发，让它看起来利索点。洁白的额头露了出来，那双碧绿的眼睛正在闪闪发亮。

草草洗漱后，樱就跟着斑出去了。今天的斑不知道从哪换了辆敞篷车，到了人少的路上就开得极快，引得路人都震惊不已。  
其实两个人脸都被吹得通红，但车里的音乐大开着，他们边听歌边说笑，连脸疼都顾不上了。又过了十多分钟，他们抵达了目的地。是一家健身房。  
健身房装修得极豪华，不过确实是正规经营的。斑带她进到一间一对一教室，丢给她一双拳击手套，自己也戴上了一双。随即他转过身，摆出了标准的散打架势。  
“？？？你要和我打？”樱相当无辜地眨巴了几下眼睛。  
“我也好久没练了，你放马过来就好。”斑来回晃动了几步。  
“等等，斑，你认真的？！”  
“我骗你做什么，上吧，丫头！”  
冬季的阳光照在斑的脸上，给他本身过白的皮肤染上了层金色。斑除了鞋袜只穿了运动短裤，精壮的肌肉全都暴露了出来。樱看得见空气中的灰尘，也看得见他脸上细微的绒毛，她不禁觉得这男人真是色情得过分。  
“你可别后悔啊！”樱笑着脱去外套，只穿紧身裤和运动内衣，她戴上拳击手套，摩拳擦掌。  
樱慢慢向斑走去，眼里泛着笑意，之后一记上勾拳出其不意地攻了过来。斑向后闪开了她的攻击，虽不说什么，却暗暗感叹她的速度之快。樱立刻跟上，接着两记直拳，斑相当结实地防住了。  
樱的攻击着实凌厉又迅速，一开始还有点生疏，但是打着打着就连招一套套出了。斑则一直处于防御状态，而且从来没有误判过。中间樱起了好胜心，找到了他的几处破绽劈了过去，斑的黑眼里稍微有了惊愕的神色，不过还是没被她破防。  
发现斑的体术比她还要强之后，樱就真放心大胆地打了，她的招式也不再限制散打里，还混了些空手道，俄式军用格斗术，以及其它体系的一两招。  
起初听带土说樱上学的时候获过女子格斗冠军他还不信，因为在斑的认知里，樱更像只受伤的大白兔，总是趴在地上柔弱又无助。现在被大白兔踢了两脚他反倒对她刮目相看了。  
那追击时犀利的眸色，她踢起腿时腰腹上白白的肉也跟着动了起来，像是肚皮舞的舞者一般。斑觉得今天的樱和之前的都不一样了，她身上突然有了种活力，仿佛有新的生命力从她干枯的土壤中又迸发了出来。  
大概是个男人都有这样的弱点，他一时晃了神，又碰巧樱兴致勃勃地打向他的破绽。斑一个没防住，被樱一拳结结实实地打中了腹部。  
斑连退好几步，最后竟然灵机一动，相当自然地倒在了地上。  
空气显而易见地停了一瞬，紧随而来的是女人跑来的脚步声。  
“喂，斑！你没事……”斑本来闭着眼睛装死，等她过来就很皮地睁开一只眼。“哦，没事。”樱说着，又轻轻打了他一拳。斑夸张地叫了一声。樱哭笑不得。  
“别闹了，多大人了，快起来。”  
“我起不来了，啊——”  
“不起就不起。”说着，樱走到他身边，成大字形躺下了。两个人组成一个锐角，都盯着天花板，不知道在看些什么。  
“挺厉害的嘛，丫头。”斑说。  
“你这种人夸人真让我开心不起来。”樱说，“明明你更厉害。”  
“得到我的承认还不够好吗？”  
“敢不敢真打一场。”  
“不敢，我怕打伤你。”  
樱顿了一下，但只是顿了一下。  
“真看不出来你还会这些。”斑说。  
“其实我也不是从小练的，大学的时候师傅让我学的，说可以防医闹。”  
“这倒是。”  
“但是我并没当成医生。”樱淡然地说。  
斑沉默了一会儿才说，“你是想开了？”  
“我不知道。”樱说，“曾经看过一个美剧说，‘失恋的伤痛总会在某一天突然消失，我们需要的只是时间’。我现在也说不清想没想开，可是至少轻松了。过去的事像是隔了层纱，回想起来也没那种尖锐的疼痛了。很奇怪是不是？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你也会不知道？斑不会没谈过恋爱吧？”樱饶有兴致地问。  
“我不知道。”斑的语气还是很寡淡，却听得出是发自真心的。“上学的时候有女孩和我表白，我也同意过，然而没几个月就分了。”  
樱不再看天花板，而是看他。  
“她说我很没趣。”  
“这倒是事实。”樱很直白地接上一句。  
“真是搞不懂你们这些女人。”斑笑着抱怨。  
“斑根本不会谈恋爱吧。总觉得你是哪种给你什么结婚对象你都能相处得来的人。”  
斑听了转头看向樱。  
“可能确实是这样的。”  
两人就这样对视着，眼里时不时出现没有来由的笑意，樱别扭地躲开他的视线，不多时又看过来。最后还是她先笑出声。  
“斑，谢谢你了。我知道你想让我发泄一下。”她坐起来，看向斑时樱色的头发柔软地垂下。“我很好，真的。至少现在是。”  
“晚上到我家来吧，我做好吃的给你。”

两人回去时一起去了超市。樱挤兑斑让他付账，斑表示这无所谓。樱一路乱拿东西，从零食到生鲜都没放过。  
距离圣诞节就剩一个多月了，总有种说不出的欢快气氛在人与人之间传染着。樱看到有一家人出来买东西的，父亲推着车，母亲仔细地看着价签，孩子在车里这个想要那个也想要。樱转头便见到斑半个身子压在购物车的扶手上，有点无聊地打量着来来往往的人。  
“庶民的生活是不是很无聊？”樱吧一大袋苹果放进购物车。  
“不知道，只是看不出来有什么意思。”斑推着车跟在樱身边。  
总觉得她变了，一夜之间变了。斑脑内很小的一部分神经暗搓搓地分析着。可他们之间没什么变化。  
他们是邻居，是能说笑的朋友，是看得到彼此欲望的男女。但在他们之间，斑看不到樱对佐助的那种感情。  
回家后斑帮着处理买来的鱼。  
“挺熟练的嘛。”樱吐槽。  
“过去在岛上野营练出来的必备技能。”  
“我收回之前的话，有钱人的生活也挺有意思的。”樱把切好的鱼放进碗里腌了。  
“你和……”  
“问。”  
“你和佐助在一起的时候，没和那些女人一起去玩点什么吗？”  
樱稍微思考了一下，“一起买东西和去美容院是有的。别的就没了。而且老实说，她们的话题很无聊。”  
斑笑了一声，“我也这么觉得。”  
樱也笑了。她转身时并没故意看他或是暗示什么，甚至应该说她在掩饰。可斑很敏锐地捕捉到了，她的流目间，简直能尝到其腥甜的，欲望的味道。


	15. Chapter 15

斑咬下一大口苹果。苹果的果肉并没有红润外皮表现出来的香甜，甚至带着酸涩。不过斑并没怎么在意它的味道，他更多的是在转移自己的注意力。   
樱在拿附赠的小木勺慢条斯理地吃一盒哈根达斯冰淇淋，当季限定栗子口味。当然是斑付的钱。  
那个女人像一颗熟透的桃子。斑一边大嚼着苹果一边想。   
泉奈喜欢看一些文绉绉的书，因为这件事当年没少被田岛说。斑随手翻看过几页，觉得并没什么意思。倒是犹记得某本书里有着奇怪的情节——明治末年有个实业家，他妻子早逝，只剩一名独女，父亲将她视为掌上明珠。   
女孩五六岁便美得不可方物，她不像东方美人那么拘谨含蓄，她对外人向来没什么话说，行动上则落落大方。她经常用玻璃般的眼睛盯着人看，让人联想到一个会动的西洋娃娃。她的父亲给她请来了法国的钢琴老师，结果中年的法国男人竟觉得自己爱上了女孩儿。   
法国男人想，他永远不会对自己的妻子说“爱”，可当他看着女孩儿扎着蓝色丝带的毛茸茸的卷发时，却觉得自己是爱她的。   
所以，爱究竟是什么？   
对于斑来说，迄今为止，他并没接触过这种感情。   
先拿书里的故事讲吧。中年的钢琴教师，俄国的青年，混血的仆役，还有愿为她一掷千金的丈夫，他们究竟为什么爱上了女孩儿呢？那本书里的情节简直就像是说，因为女孩儿好看，她对他人感情清冷如同高岭之花，所以人们会在不知不觉中被吸引。   
斑的童年是没有“爱情”的。在他们那个情妇与情人遍地走的地方，只是死板地相敬如宾的父母简直已经很难得了。但是斑在他们之间看不到“爱”。   
不过斑并不觉得这有什么问题，他甚至觉得这样的关系就很好。   
后来出了国，周围的白人青年们一个比一个荷尔蒙旺盛，他也看过不少痴男怨女的故事，可那终究是别人的故事。他不懂他们歇斯底里疯疯癫癫，也不觉得拥有这样的感情有什么好的。   
斑不会随便什么人产生感情，他的婚恋观意外的保守。在他还是如日中天的族长时，他有过几个比较固定的情人。后来他被扫地出门，这些情人也就断了。总而言之，感情对他来说只分为结婚前和结婚后。可能听起来很不可思议，但事实上就是有这样的男人，他们不是没有欲望，只是对待婚恋更像是虔诚的信徒。他们不会为自己被清规戒律锁住而惋惜，相反，他们觉得这好极了，所有人都该这么干，人就不该乱搞男女关系。而斑就是其中之一。   
然而斑看着樱，心里难得产生了些迷茫。   
樱吃冰淇淋的时候淡色的唇一动一动的，偶尔有奶油留在上面，那白色的东西让斑身体一阵发热。  
这个女人像一颗成熟的桃子。斑又不禁想。桃子洗干净后连上面小小的绒毛都是根根分明的，他看见桃子红得匀称的果皮，能想象到她细腻多汁的果肉。  
这颗桃子在挑动原本松懈地挂在他身上的锁链，他现在觉得锁链已经紧紧地勒住了他的喉咙，他像是戴着口枷的狗，挣扎着，匍匐在地地想去咬上一口。  
为什么会这样呢？口中酸涩的果汁让他暂时维持着清醒。泉奈常说，当他对哪个女人特别感兴趣的时候，就会非她不可呢。过去斑是不理解的，现在他有点明白了。他几年没碰过女人了，因为他觉得自己不是不能解决，风月场的女人又不都是干净的。也许正因为这样，他看向樱时干渴感才格外强烈。  
斑的视线向下移，樱穿着一件露肩的针织衫，衣服的领口也很大，从那里能看到被顶起来的令人遐想的空当。斑打开了一听啤酒，可惜啤酒是常温的，什么都压不下去。  
他有些气急败坏地转移视线，却恰好和樱的撞在了一起。  
春野樱也在看他。

樱发现自己一直心不在焉。回到出租屋这个闭塞的小空间后，她觉得两个人之间的热度骤然上升了。吃过饭后两人隔着桌子吃甜点，这种感觉变得更加强烈了。樱甚至不敢去看斑，因为她低着头都会忍不住想起白天时斑身上的肌肉块。如果说泉奈教会了她什么，那就是如何去感知和辨别欲望。  
过去对于樱来说，恋爱和结婚是绑定的，结婚和做爱是绑定的。一切都是从恋爱出发的，因为恋爱所以结婚，因为结婚所以可以发生性关系。  
但是现在，泉奈把这几个词拆开了，顺序全乱套了。  
樱想起过去芽吹说别人家的八卦，芽吹最不屑的就是那些因为死了丈夫或者男人长期不在家就对邻居家的男人产生欲求的中年女人。当时樱只是听着，也觉得这样不对。可她现在突然明白了，欲望原来是可以完全独立存在于规则之外的。  
她不禁去想和斑之间的事。好像之前他们之间就是平淡的邻居关系而已，除了斑身材有点好，人充满神秘感……如果拿这几天的事说的话，也许斑对她还挺好的。  
挺好的。曾经她对泉奈也是这么想的。  
樱忽然发现自己已经不在意斑对她是怎样的感情了，也许只是普通的善意她想多了，也许和泉奈一样只是想和她玩玩，打发寂寥的单身时光。她已经不再寄希望于新的爱情了，她对佐助的爱太过强烈，她几乎把所有的爱都给了那个男人，结果这些爱被摔得粉碎。她又把泉奈当作佐助的影子，希望能得到对方的爱，结果不过是虚妄一场。  
樱已经习惯“爱”的缺席了。小的时候她总认为没有恋爱就是不行的，现在她则觉得没有恋爱也不是什么问题。  
她又吃了几勺冰淇淋，然而喉咙还是热热的。她还是矜持着的，对于樱来说，没和泉奈正式告过别，如果就这样和别人发生关系好像不太好。可是她发现自己真的很渴望斑结实的胸膛，她想继续躲在里面，说不定……  
当她悄悄抬起头时，恰好撞上了斑那双深黑色的眼睛。

她的呼吸忽地一滞，斑邪性地勾起了嘴角，这个笑容没来由地让樱一阵腿软。为了缓解炽热的尴尬，樱干笑了声说，“苹果很好吃吗？”  
斑呼出一口气，他似乎也挺热的。“有点酸。”  
“啊，是这样啊。”樱讪讪地别开眼睛，“我去……扔个垃圾。”  
说不定就这样，两个人分开都去冷静一下比较好……但是，斑站了起来，突然从后面圈住了樱的腰。樱这下完全没了欺骗自己的理由，因为斑的欲望正硬挺地顶着她。  
“斑……”她小声惊呼。  
“樱……”斑伏在她耳边吐着气低念，他的手在她的腰腹上环游试探。  
不行了，太浓烈了……这简直是信息素的雄性气息！樱无力地思考着避免接下来事情的可能性，但是她的腿已经完全软了。  
“为什么……？”她也不知道自己在问什么，她停了停又说，“为什么……斑难道对我感兴趣吗……？”  
“可以这么说。”斑炙热的呼吸打在她脖子上，樱闭上了眼睛，斑的发丝在她脸上撩来撩去。  
我受不了了。  
可是我……  
在她说话之前，她的身体就先卸了力气，没有骨头似的瘫在了斑身上，手里的冰淇淋盒子也掉在了地上。那噼里啪啦的声音是一把刀子，终于把两根弦都划断了。  
斑的手从领口进到里面，大力揉搓着她的胸，樱不禁呻吟出声。一张嘴咬上了她的脖子，猫科动物一样。一瞬间樱什么都忘了，明明和泉奈她已经学会了如何去迎合，可是面对斑她只能本能地屈服。不过斑倒是很满足她现在的样子。他一向喜欢完全掌控的感觉，哪怕是在床上。  
斑把软成一滩的樱横抱起来，扔到卧室的床上。他几下就脱掉了樱的毛衣和裙子，像是扒掉虾的壳。只剩内衣的樱浑身泛红，看向他的那双眼睛水汪汪的。  
斑把自己的衣服也脱掉，之后走到床上，压在了樱身上。  
“我想要你。”他说。  
其实斑是在询问樱，给她一个拒绝的机会，因为她现在又跟只大白兔一样，柔软可欺。就是他的语气实在不像是询问。  
樱没说话，只是很拘谨地点了点头。斑笑了，他托起樱的下颌，极其用力地吻了上去。  
樱被他亲得发抖。她本该兴奋的，然而即便她已经湿得一塌糊涂，她还是处子般不知如何回应斑。她感觉到斑的手摸在了她的大腿内侧，正试图把它掰开。她闭上了眼睛，顺从地打开腿，那只手绕到了她的屁股上，在臀瓣上抓了好几下，像是在说手感很好。  
斑过来了，她能感知到男人身体的热度，尤其是某个特殊部位的。可能是觉得不够方便，她的腿被直接拉了起来，搭在了斑的肩上。接着，她就这么侧躺着被斑进入了。  
斑的下体果然很大，就算她分泌了足够的液体，他进来的瞬间樱还是叫出声来。入口处的肌肉被撑得快裂开了，她调动全身来放松，可是根本不管用，身体像是被什么膨胀的异物顶进来了一样。然而那条甬道也不拒绝这个巨物，马上就用柔软的肉芽把它咬合住了，紧实的感觉让斑发出满足的哼声。  
樱的脸涨的通红，她无法再闭着眼睛了，看不见让她十分不安。她一睁开眼，就看见斑巨人似的俯视着她，入口处的那一圈反复发出疼痛的信号，她看着斑和那信号一起起伏着身体。  
“很疼吗？”斑微微喘着气问。  
“疼……”樱小声说。  
“适应适应就好了。”斑说。  
樱也不知道该怎么做，她无所适从地绞着床单，斑一下下地凿着她的身体，她觉得子宫口都快要被顶开了。她浑身是汗，缺水的鱼一样呼吸着。倒是身体有了些反应，也跟着向下迎合着斑的动作。  
相比泉奈，斑实在是没什么技巧，可奇怪的是，慢慢她也感到了奇怪的舒适。体内的最深处被一次次冲撞，她的喘息里开始渐渐带了兴奋。  
斑能感觉到樱的身体在变得柔软，樱的娇呻让他更有干劲了。这样反反复复了五六分钟，樱不禁弓起腿，连接处湿滑的液体也越来越多。斑的性器也不时会触碰到她敏感的地方，每次碰到她都会浑身一缩。  
斑自然是察觉到了她的变化，开始慢慢改变自己的位置，连续试对了两次后，樱被顶地又闭上了眼睛，脸抽成一团。斑坏笑着压下身子，把她的另一条腿也扳起来，成m腿正着压到极限，樱的整条缝隙都暴露在了他的眼前。  
樱惊慌地看着他，把嘴唇咬的紧紧的。斑又撞了一次，樱不受控地发出一声悲鸣，与此同时，她体内的深处猛地绞紧了斑的分身。斑笑意更胜，用得天独厚的持久力刺激着樱，手则尽情享受着她白皙圆润的大腿。  
樱剧烈地喘息着，身上和掌心的汗打湿了床单。她不断吞咽着涌上来的口水，还是控制不住地喘出声来。她的大腿逐渐绷紧，在斑的摆弄下开始攀向顶峰。  
手机铃突然响了。樱眼神迷离地看向手机的方向，她心里一惊。那是泉奈的铃声，她之前特意设的。这个铃声就像是强调着泉奈的存在感一样让她一时晃了神。偏偏斑在这时也快到了，频率快得惊人。  
“啊，啊啊——”她的身体猛然后仰，腿缠住了斑的身体，也将那根杵压进身体的最里端，她都能感受到子宫口与肉棒顶端摩擦的感觉。不断紧缩的甬道榨取着斑，斑用尽心力才挺住没射出来，但这一分多钟的夹取也让他意识迷离。  
第一次高潮后的樱身体还含着斑硬挺的部分，泉奈的铃声还在箱着，知道她意识恢复才停下。樱浑身酥软，她感觉身上除了汗就是那根又热又硬的棍子。她的胸口鼓动着，其实她已经满足了，可她也知道斑还没射，她有点害怕斑会继续怎么折腾她。于是她露出了讨好而羞怯的笑容。  
“斑……”  
“不接电话吗？”斑俯视着她问。樱摇了摇头，只希望泉奈不要再打电话来，再让她良心受责。樱动了动阴道的肌肉，像小手摸了摸他的分身一样。果然好大啊，她晕乎乎地想。  
“那我们继续吧。”  
斑也不离开她的身体，就直接把她翻了过去。那东西在樱的体内转了一圈，甬道自己把它又夹了一夹。她跪在床上，用手臂支着身体，然而等斑一动她就支持不住了。  
高潮后的不应短暂地过去了，她的身体比之前还要敏感。只几下她的腿就支撑不住了，她的胸贴在床上，那条道留恋着不想让他出去。汗出得更多了，樱的头发都湿了一片。  
斑忽然趴在了她的背上，又一次咬住她的脖子，斑发潮的长发落了下来，披在她的身上，还有点温暖。  
她的身体已经不受控了，樱觉得自己一直在叫，简直要哭了，入口处更是被磨得肿胀。最后是斑提着她的腰，继续出入的，她腿蹬的直直的，手一直抓着床单，像是全身只剩阴道这一个部件了一样。十多分钟后，斑快射的时候，一股热流兜头而下，接着又从连接的缝隙中溢了出来。  
斑在里面挺了两次，终于泻出浊流。樱的身体微微颤抖着，两人混合的体液从小口里伴随着抽搐淌出来了几点。  
斑抚摸着她圆滚的胸，亲吻她的肩膀，又把她揽过来和她接吻。樱整个人都是晕的，她靠在斑结实的胸前，两人满是黏腻汗水的皮肤贴在一起，她感受到了从未有过的安心。


	16. Chapter 16

覆盖天幕的是浓稠的黑。  
约定的地点位于闹市区边缘，现在早就过了最热闹的时候，整条街更是冷冷清清的，车辆稀少，偶有结伴的醉酒者一起不走直线。  
千手扉间进到酒吧的时候，宇智波泉奈已经喝下好几杯烈酒了。酒保看到他时赶紧眼神示意，让他拦着泉奈点。扉间点了点头。  
“可算来了？”泉奈笑容满面，甚至还举杯邀他一起。扉间面不改色地举起眼前的柠檬水，轻轻啜了一口。  
“比我想象中还清醒点。”扉间话里有些不悦，但也不是在真的生气，“所以有什么事？”  
酒吧的墙上挂着装饰用的钟表，指针显示时间是两点二十三分。  
“对你来说不过是无聊的事情。”泉奈淡淡，他的眼神迷离，焦点在对面那扇墙的后面，“扉间，你这么多年真的没找过女孩子吗？”  
“……你有事吗？”  
“没事，就是日常觉得你不正常。”  
“……”  
“我啊，好像对一个女人有了多余的感情……”泉奈又给自己倒了杯雪莉酒，扉间却并不拦着。他举起杯子，一口喝下去半杯，酒精的辛辣让他皱起眉头。“本来就像往常一样，想着多玩几天也无所谓。扉间肯定难以理解吧，把一个古板保守人妻的欲望挑起来，给她灌输些奇妙的念头，是多么有意思的事。”  
“……”总觉得这人是玩脱了。  
“就像这酒一样……”泉奈将酒杯对着暖黄色的灯，看它琥珀色均质的液体里冰块起起伏伏。“第一次尝试会觉得又辣又难受，但是一旦习惯了，就会觉得喝完通体舒畅，一夜无梦，有一阵子不喝都会想念。”  
“你不过是喜欢改变他人命运的掌控感而已。”扉间说。酒吧里还演奏着舒缓的音乐，零散客人的交谈声模模糊糊地汇在一起，听起来和白噪音差不多，他也累了一天了，不由得一阵阵犯困。于是扉间又喝了口柠檬水。  
“也许是吧，”泉奈说，“我并不知道现在对她是种什么感情。我没有去保护她，因为觉得没必要，毕竟我一早就不想和她纠葛太深。但是我总是会想起她最后伤心无助的样子……我当时有一瞬间是想帮她的。”说着他又喝掉了剩下的半杯。喝完泉奈下意识地倒酒，却发现酒瓶不见了。  
“别喝了，有话就和我说。”扉间用教导主任的语气说。泉奈浅浅一笑。  
“……我应该是错过那个瞬间了。其实我知道，如果那时候我从那小子手里把她救出来，我就会和她成为恋人吧？那样的话我也会很苦恼，因为我不想和任何人有实质的恋爱关系。”泉奈继续说，因为没了酒，他的手脚像是无处安放了。他垂下目光看着空空的酒杯，长长的睫毛像是一把小羽扇。“可是那之后我总在想……是我做错了吗？”  
“如果这些问题你自己都想不明白，问我更是没有意义。”扉间好不同情，“你找我肯定不是只为了吐苦水吧？”  
“……”泉奈顿了顿，再次看向扉间时眼里目光清澈无比，连扉间都猜不透他到底醉没醉，“扉间，我们是朋友吧。”  
“不是。”  
“别那么决绝嘛，你让我都没法说下去了。”  
“换成我问这句话你能吐槽我好几个月。”  
“……也对。”  
“所以有话直说。”  
两个人说话时都是目视前方的，他们从来不喜欢视线交流，生怕眼睛里暴露出来什么，现在也是一样。  
“钱……打个折吧……”泉奈相当委曲求全地说。  
“问题是，我也缺钱。”从泉奈的经验来看，扉间这句话挺真情实感的。泉奈只能叹了口气，伸手要拿酒。  
“你不能再喝了。”  
“我喝不喝关你什么事，你还不如等我喝多了敲我一笔。”泉奈很不开心。  
“……不和你吵了。说起这个事，我正好也有个想和你说的。”  
泉奈又清醒了。两人第一次视线相对。  
“我在九洲那边看上了几座山，很适合种树育林。我给你发照片看看，你不放心就自己走一趟，合适的话咱们两家各出一半底金，木材卖的钱也对半分。在这几年你也能收回来点钱。”  
泉奈挑着眼看着他。  
“什么时候这么好心了。”  
扉间冷笑一声，“你是清醒的吗？”  
“废话。”我真喝多了能找你？我找死吗？！  
“那我们做个交易吧。”  
冷酷的男人终于露出了自己的真面目。

扉间的交易并没让泉奈轻松多少，他现在很希望斑哥能振作起来，之后和千手柱间谈谈。不过听千手扉间的意思，各家资金都很紧张，这个办法短时间估计是行不通的，哪怕千手柱间又愿意吃大头亏了，千手扉间也会拦着。  
啊，真是好难啊。我真是好惨一算账的。泉奈哀叹。距离期限还有三年，但是宇智波鼬明显不会给他机会了，那小子已经把手伸到银行来了！  
泉奈随便定了间房，进去就躺下了。空调的温度很舒适，床也很软，就是极度安静的感觉让人头发晕。  
他又想念春野樱的身体了。  
那柔软白皙，甚是敏感的身体。  
泉奈翻了个身。虽然他非常不愿意承认自己被牵着走了，他也尝试过转移视线，换几个女友，但很遗憾，不管用。他自己都不知道为什么突然就被春野樱鬼迷心窍了。在他回过神时，他正手里拿着手机，屏幕上是樱的手机号。  
她不会接吧……据说佐助是一个人回去的，也不知道樱怎么样了。她还在生我的气吗？  
肯定会吧。  
犹豫之间，他已经按下了拨通键。  
樱现在在干什么呢？她有没有找新的恋人呢？她会受伤后又爱上其他人吗？  
信号音一声一声，一分多钟很快过去了，最后只剩忙音。泉奈呆呆地看着屏幕，思考要不要再拨过去一次，想了想还是放弃了。他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，连衣服都没脱，睁开眼睛的时候天已经大亮了。火核给他打了好几个电话，连续没人接后就变成了n封邮件。他一封封看完，给火核回了电话，到了下午一点才处理完。  
又来了。泉奈站在落地窗前俯视着车水马龙的街道。清闲的无措感充斥着他，他只感到彷徨。  
泉奈拨通了斑的电话。电话很快接通了。  
“喂喂，哥哥？”  
“嗯，泉奈吗？什么事？”  
“哥哥睡得很好吗？听起来很有精神。”泉奈笑着说。只要能和哥哥说话，他的心情总会跟着变好。  
“可以这么说吧。”斑也笑了。  
“那个，哥哥，等一会儿，我能去找你吗？”  
“嗯……嗯，可以。”  
“那太好了，哥哥……”泉奈很开心他能这么说，可他的语气却变得十分低落悲伤。话筒里传来斑爽朗的笑声。  
“不要露出这种表情，你要是有什么困难，无论如何我都会帮忙的。虽然我现在这么说可能没什么说服力。”  
“哥哥不许这么说！哥哥在我心里一直是最强大的！”哪怕我还你欠的账还到心力交瘁。  
“抱歉啊，我这个哥哥还是太不负责了。”  
“没有的事。”  
“呵，那等会儿见吧。”

泉奈开着车来到了熟悉的街区。他出发前让火核帮忙查一下春野樱的地址，结果让他一惊。那个门牌号居然就是哥哥住处的对面。  
不知为何，泉奈知道这个消息的瞬间手心凉了一片。这么说的话，樱和哥哥认识也是有可能的。嘛……为什么不往好处想想呢，说不定他还可以互相介绍一下。  
他轻手轻脚地上楼，先去敲响了樱的门。  
“请问是哪位？”房间里传来了樱轻快的声音。泉奈的心情不由得跟着沉重。  
“是我。”  
门里忽地安静了。十几秒后，门才打开。  
樱的表情很冷，但是看上去气色很好，泉奈一时没反应过来这矛盾的二者是如何交汇在一起的。但等他进到房间里，泉奈就敏锐地察觉到了其他雄性的气味。他下意识地瞥了眼餐桌，上面已经被收拾干净了。  
“为什么，这个时候过来。也不和我说一声。”樱说话时并没看他的眼睛。  
“我昨天给你打过电话了，但是你没有接，也没回。”泉奈说。  
“……这件事我很抱歉，我应该是没听到，早上又忘了。”  
“……”好拙劣的谎言。不过泉奈不想纠结这件事。“抱歉，樱。我那时不该看着你被佐助带走的。”  
听到佐助这个词，樱目光明显闪动了，她抬起眼看向泉奈，还带着痛苦的神色。“没关系，倒是我很好奇，为什么已经过了一个月，你还会找上门来。”  
“……我不会为我过去的所作所为辩解，只是我想说，我对你可能不是那种轻浮的感情了。”  
“……我该感到荣幸吗？宇智波先生？”樱惨然一笑。  
“何必用上这样的词呢，”泉奈耸了下肩，慢慢走到樱身后，撩起她的一缕长发，“你昨天留别的男人过夜了吧。”  
“……那有怎样呢？”樱毫无退缩的悔意，泉奈不恼，反倒兴致盎然。  
“不怎么样，其实确实，我们各自分开比较好。”他的鼻息更近，泉奈的那个位置想必已经看到了斑的咬痕。“只是我很想念你，不如我们再试一次，如果还能继续下去，我们重新开始怎么样？”  
“……”樱沉默了，半晌她终于说，“泉奈，我想你也明白，我的今天完全是拜你所赐。现在我知道了你是什么样的人，所以不如我也说一下我是什么样的人吧。”她转过身，两人中间只有几厘米宽的空气。她淡淡地笑了。  
“这段时间我想明白了，最初对你心动其实是因为你和佐助太过相像了。也许我不过是在你身上找他的影子罢了。我知道这是不对的，也不想再继续下去这段替身般的感情，所以……”  
“我知道。”泉奈笑着打断了她的话，“我一开始就知道，但我不在乎。”  
樱明显愣了一下，甚至有了后退的趋势。“正是我明白了这点，我才更欣赏你了，樱。你是我一手造就的，既然你也是坏人，我们就继续苟（）合下去吧？”他挑起了一根眉毛。  
“……”  
樱被他套住了。她觉得自己点真是不顺，小白时期被老司机坑，做“坏女人”又被大坏蛋坑，真是白的黑的都弄不过这个男人。要说对泉奈一点感情都没有那是假的，但她已经和斑发生了关系，她就不想让自己陷入伦理关系当中。她把这点看得很重要。  
她绞尽脑汁思考着回答，就在这时，门铃响了。  
“喂，樱，开一下门。”  
樱瞬间瞪大了眼睛。泉奈也很诧异，他本来一直以逗弄的心态盯着樱，这下他对着门连续眨了好几次眼。  
哥哥……？


	17. Chapter 17

在樱做出反应之前，泉奈就先过去打开了门。斑看到弟弟出现在樱家里也稍微惊讶了一瞬，不过他只是微微睁大了眼睛而已。  
房间里的气氛瞬间变得极度微妙，像是风暴眼中的宁静。哥哥看了看弟弟，弟弟看了看哥哥。泉奈还穿着昨天的风衣，细闻里面还带着点酒气，斑则穿着包身的衬衣秋裤，随意得简直不像话。泉奈有意无意地扫过斑贴身衬裤凸显出的某处，满腹狐疑。  
泉奈的视线从斑移向樱，樱只是看着他，甚至乖巧地眨眨眼。斑也看向樱，两人极短暂地交换了一个眼神。  
不能让泉奈知道昨天的事，至少暂时不能。  
“原来，你们认识吗？”先声夺人的是樱，她的掩饰可以说是非常不合格，干巴巴的笑容像搞笑漫画一样。泉奈可没忘了斑敲门时说的是什么。  
“他是我的弟弟，泉奈。”  
“嗯，我本来是想去哥哥家的。”两人很默契地没看对方眼睛，又不约而同转向了樱。  
“……”  
樱不知该如何形容她此刻的心情。  
完了？完了。完了！  
卧槽槽槽槽槽——这两个人居然是兄弟啊！怎么会是兄弟啊！第一眼根本看不出来啊——！我是命里犯宇智波吗？！我怎么能做出睡了一对兄弟这种事啊——！天啊——！  
由于真相太过于具有冲击性，她觉得有点头疼。  
啊……接下来怎么办，怎么办啊？！

斑看见泉奈出现在樱的家里第一反应是大事不好，大事不好之后又觉得哪里不对。空气中仿佛飘荡一顶帽子，他都一时没反应过来这顶帽子该花落谁家。  
“泉奈，你为什么会在这里？”斑犹豫了一下还是默默地把给泉奈的下台阶的小板凳搬走了。  
“与其说这个，哥哥来找樱是做什么呢？”泉奈语气相当轻柔地问，波澜不惊，一双眼睛却一直盯着他，盯得他发毛。  
“啊……那个啊……”  
“哥哥和樱很熟悉吗？”  
“熟悉的话……还算是吧，毕竟是邻居。”斑打起了马虎眼。  
他发现了！他肯定发现了！以斑对弟弟的了解他马上如此判断，但是等一下，就算他发现了又怎样呢？对啊，重点根本不是这个啊！  
“所以泉奈为什么会出现在樱家里呢？”斑又问了一遍。  
当然，斑也隐约察觉到了，弟弟和樱之间微妙的气场。他甚至已经猜到了那是什么，只是他不太愿意承认。“原来泉奈和樱也是认识的吗？”  
“认识的话，确实。”泉奈的表演力是三个人中最强的，说话和表情都滴水不漏。“之前在这条街的咖啡厅遇见过，还互相交换了电子邮件地址呢。”他笑了笑，“知道她就在哥哥家对面有点惊喜，就想顺便看看。”

听泉奈这么说，樱心里长长舒了口气，但是马上又重新担心起来。  
泉奈和所有的宇智波一样绝对不是什么单纯的好人，他这么说肯定是想让她觉得感激，之后方便私下约见吧？！太卑鄙了，可是他真以此为借口，自己真的能说不去就不去了吗？  
樱对斑的愧疚感更深了，她在心里把昨天晚上的自己骂了好几遍。都是你都是你都是你！为什么不先和泉奈分手呢？我怎么就真成了哥不管不顾的欲女了呢？！这实在是太过分太放（）荡了！太羞耻了！啊——这件事到底怎么办才好！  
没有人说话，空气像是都被抽掉了，他们被放在封闭的玻璃房子里，稍有不慎就要崩坏掉。好在，泉奈后退了一步。  
“没想到这么巧呢，我和哥哥都认识樱，以后我们也可以一起去玩了。”他眯眼笑着说。  
总觉得泉奈的“一起玩”有别的什么意思。  
“诶……诶……”樱茫然地点点头。  
“那不如晚上就一起出去吃吧，泉奈对这一带也很熟悉，顺便我们可以聊聊。”斑说。  
樱现在有一种踢他一脚的冲动。你真是嫌状况还不够乱是不是？！  
“啊，当然可以，既然哥哥这么说了。”泉奈说。  
樱彻底无语了，她从来没想到泉奈会是个对哥哥言听计从的人，虽然有那么一点萌，但……但现在怎么办啊？！  
于是春野樱和斑一起上了泉奈的车，樱全程处于蒙圈的状态。好不容易调整好心态偷偷看斑一眼，斑居然对她宽慰地笑。  
我是不是应该很感动啊？！

餐厅位于某高层顶，他们坐在落地窗前，能俯瞰大片灯火灿烂的夜景。  
樱打定了主意不主动说话，能把这段时间苟过去就行。等散伙之后她就去和泉奈说他们必须分手，再和斑坦白，之后斑怎么选择她都认了！  
然而这顿饭意外吃得很平静。斑和泉奈多谈的是他们小时候的事。比如田岛是个很严厉的父亲，对待斑更是格外严格，让泉奈多少有点讨好型人格。但是斑对他很好，斑比田岛更像个父亲。泉奈小时候身体素质不行，和别人家打架总赢不了，斑知道了就二话不说找他们单挑。  
他一个单挑对面一群。  
虽说最后还是不敌，回家又被田岛骂，泉奈却感激得不行。感激的同时又很愧疚。  
斑说都是过去的事，他自己都记不那么清楚了。泉奈说，不，这些记忆都是哥哥给他的宝贝呢。  
樱从旁边听着，心情愈发复杂。她能感受到，泉奈之前从未展现出来过的利他精神，甚至几乎是自我牺牲精神。她有些害怕了，她觉得泉奈一定已经能猜到她和斑之间的关系了，那样的话，泉奈一定会狠心撒手吧……  
明明那就是最好的结果了，可樱忍不住觉得心痛。是因为泉奈为了哥哥能毫无自我吗？还是为了自己曾经误解过泉奈？还是……被不假思索地抛弃所感到的……痛心？

樱去洗手间了。因为女人的存在而温淳的气氛瞬间冷了下来。  
“泉奈……”斑想要说点什么。  
“没关系的哥哥。”泉奈笑着举起酒杯，“看到哥哥能和樱关系这么好，我也很高兴。”  
“……”  
“其实哥哥，我来是想和你说公司的事的。”泉奈轻声说。  
“嗯，是钱的问题吗？如果我能帮上什么忙的话，让我这样毫无分量的人，去求柱间也……”  
“哥哥没有那么卑微的。哥哥才是本家的族长啊。”  
“泉奈……”  
“哥哥有没有考虑过，回到家族里来呢？”  
斑愣了一下，抬起头时，那双黑眸里似乎有着极为微弱的火苗。  
“我一直认为哥哥不是那么容易被击倒的人，哥哥这么多年也一直在和带土保有联系不是吗？哥哥如果有什么心思的话，不妨回来吧……”泉奈忽地话锋一转，“当然，如果哥哥渴望平凡的幸福的话，我也会支持哥哥……”  
垫着夜色的玻璃中倒映出一个人影，樱穿着红色的裙子，看他们在说话有点不敢靠近，正站在餐厅中间不知所措。泉奈笑着向她招了招手，“樱，我们在这里！”  
樱见了，微笑着回到了座位上。“……差点找不到了。”  
泉奈仍保持着不失礼貌的微笑，可直到聚餐结束，他都没再看向樱。

把他们送回出租屋后，泉奈就先行开着车离开了。斑望着弟弟远去的车子，若有所思。两人上了楼后，樱还是跟着进了斑的房间。  
“斑……我不知道事情会是这样，所以，我觉得还是说出来比较好……”樱近乎唯唯诺诺地说。她站在门边，像小时候犯错了一样。  
“……你和泉奈在一起过吧。”斑用了个比较委婉的说法。他坐在床上，身体微微向前倾着，声音低沉却并不很严厉。  
“嗯……大概一个月吧。”  
“泉奈他啊，总是喜欢在女人身上寻找温暖的感觉，他一定很喜欢你。”斑很坦然地看着樱，这反倒让樱心底一凉。  
“是吗……？”  
“樱喜欢泉奈吗？”  
没有。但是……说不出来。  
“我不知道……之前他确实让我很伤心，可是我说不清楚那到底是种怎样的感情……”  
“那樱喜欢我吗？”  
“我……”  
喜欢吗？樱发现自己确实很喜欢斑壮实的身体，他的老成带来的安心感，也许被宠着的感觉很好，但我真的喜欢他吗？樱自己都开始犯糊涂了，她不想把一切都归于欲望，可又不想破坏“喜欢”和“爱”所代表的纯洁。  
“坐下吧，樱。”  
樱抬起头，小心翼翼地坐在他身边，斑身上辐射出的热度很快包住了她。  
“我知道樱的事，樱却对我一无所知吧。”斑说，“我过去也有很多情人，如果我们那时候认识，肯定会互相看不上吧。不过那些人在我失势后就都散了，我也没什么可留恋的。”斑的目光飘向了很远的地方，但那里并没有苦涩的情感。他看似颓废，精神却和身体一般结实。  
“这么多年来我一直过着隐居的生活，对本家那边的事只是有所耳闻的状态。这样的我，也不指望你会喜欢。我只想说，对昨天发生的事，我并没有想以随意的态度糊弄过去。如果发生什么，我愿意担负这个责任。”  
“因为你不再被那个位置束缚了？”樱问。  
“可以这么说。”斑老实地回答。  
樱垂眸，不知如何说下去，毕竟这不是个令她满意的答案。  
“另外，我有一个想法，也想了很久了。”斑说。  
“是什么？”  
“我在想要不要回本家去。”  
“诶？”  
“我出事的时候我的钱和很多资产被木叶那些家族分走了，泉奈现在遇到些困难，我有义务帮助他。毕竟，我不能一直躲下去。”  
“……”  
“之后，樱，你有没有过回医院的打算？”  
春野樱像是被瞬间泼了杯冷水，她清醒过来了，却也湿漉漉的，狼狈不堪。她瞪大了眼睛，惊愕地看着宇智波斑。


	18. Chapter 18

输了。输得彻底。  
迎面驶来的车灯光晃眼，伴随着尖利的喇叭声，两辆汽车堪堪擦过，简直能想象得到对面司机随即的咒骂声。然而宇智波泉奈面无表情，他已经这样处理了好几辆车，接下来他还要继续擦过一二三四五六辆的车。  
没事，他只是心情不好想玩火而已。  
在哥哥出现之前，泉奈有着十足的把握把樱的所有炮友都撵走。他本来是不生气的，毕竟类似的事情他也没少干，而且也是他伤害了樱在先。但是当他明白樱的新欢是哥哥的时候，无能且狂暴的怒气就一点点涌了上来。  
和哥哥吃饭的时候他尚能微笑，可他一开着车离开，封闭的空间里只剩他一人，彷徨的毒气就迅速侵袭了他的心智。  
为什么啊，樱，为什么偏偏是哥哥？！只有哥哥不可以啊，因为我……根本无法反抗他！  
泉奈对斑的感情是常理很难理解的。就像是远古愚昧的人崇拜神灵，那是天地的义理，那是永远无法穿过的天幕。当你认为那是神，你就已经把自己看低了一等。  
泉奈崇拜着斑，二人互为对方的支柱，可以说是兄友弟恭的模范。泉奈早已习惯了这样的生活，斑是他的英雄，而他无以为报。所以若是斑喜欢什么，无论他多喜欢他都不会去染指。  
因为那是哥哥的。  
因为那是哥哥的。  
泉奈狠狠地砸了下方向盘，车子偏向一旁，在马上撞上围栏的时候拐了回来。  
一种从未有过的危险心理悄然浮上水面。  
宇智波泉奈从未生过女人的气。因为女人是水做的，和须眉的浊物不同，泉奈认为对女人好，体贴她们，感受她们的美是最正常不过的事。人何必对一盆娇美的花，一只可爱的猫生气呢？可他现在就是在生春野樱的气。  
他想要让春野樱知道自己的痛苦。

春野樱来得比他想象中要早。第二天的傍晚，樱就来到了他的私宅前，他开了门。  
偌大的客厅里满是酒气，味道浓烈得让樱心头一跳。她赶紧走进去，一把将茶几上的酒瓶那远了点。  
“你不能再喝了。”樱皱着眉头说，“我从来不知道你还酗酒。”  
“樱认为我们很了解吗？”泉奈冷清地说。他斜歪在长沙发上，高定的衣服全压出了褶子，头发也乱乱的。  
“确实，我们不了解。”樱走到泉奈面前，安静地坐在了同一个沙发上，“这次的事，虽然是很多因素导致的，但我想我也该抱歉。”  
“不，这并不怪你。”泉奈说。他喝得不少，但似乎真的很清醒。“所以，你还是选择了哥哥，对吧？”他从沙发上翻了个身，仰头看向樱，一双黑漆漆的眼睛似乎镀着层水。  
“……难道泉奈君认为我们还有回环的余地？”  
“……我说了，我想是喜欢上你了。”泉奈打了个酒嗝。  
“你是想和我上（）床吧……”樱垂目。  
“如果只是想和人发生（）关系，那没有感情也无所谓。但如果是喜欢什么人，那就一定会想和她发生（）关系。这个道理应该很好理解吧？”泉奈轻轻地笑了，他甚至坐了起来，和樱靠得更近些，“而且我知道，樱，你并没有完全割舍掉对我的感情。”  
“！”樱一惊。不得不说，这个男人太懂女人心了，总能不声不响地戳中她最隐蔽的想法。  
“你曾经说过，你并没把我当成佐助的替身，只有这件事你能保证。”  
“但我也说过，我那时候没弄清楚，其实我是因为你像佐助君才接近……你的……”樱发现自己根本没法把这种事情说得冠冕堂皇，她并不喜欢自己是这种模棱两可的坏女人。  
泉奈笑意更盛。  
“真是个坏丫头啊，樱……”泉奈把头抵在樱的肩膀上，酒气席卷而来，“你想喜欢我的时候就说前者，不想要我的时候就说后者，太狡猾了。”他的手顺势环住了樱的腰，樱一下子从沙发上跳了起来。  
她气喘吁吁的，根本不想再和泉奈说些什么。樱不得不承认，在很多问题上她根本不是泉奈的对手。  
“我过来，不是想和你说这些事的。”她勉强平复下自己翻搅着的心情，泉奈刚才那一下足以让她产生反应，色彩斑斓的画面电火花似的跳进了她的脑海。“我已经想好了，我要回到医院去。虽然我逃得远远的也可以，但是只有面对过去我才能真正地走出来……泉奈君，我和斑都会和你站在一起的！”本来是很有气势的一段话，她说出来时却变得十分仓促，效果大打折扣。泉奈甚至一脸的无所谓。  
“是吗？那真是感谢了。”  
看他这个样子，樱不禁气从心来。  
“泉奈君，为什么你要喝成这个样子？这不像你！”  
“我说过了，我们并不互相了解。樱，你知不知道我一个人支撑这些压力有多大？我当然不会说哥哥什么，因为他是我的大哥，我的哥哥！我为他做什么我都愿意！”他差一点就要生气了，可忽然他又停住笑了，“我只是有点累而已，樱，你看，我不是也很清醒吗？不过也因为怎么喝都喝不醉，似乎有的时候会喝得有点多……”  
樱哑然。斑知道这些事吗？他应该不知道吧？知道的话他怎么可能对亲弟弟不管不问？！  
“但总之，谢谢你，哥哥也是。哥哥终于愿意回来了，这是最好的情况了……”他摇摇晃晃地站起，踉踉跄跄地扑在樱的身上，冰冷的手指一不留神就溜了进去。樱瞪大了眼睛，瞬间抓住泉奈的那只手，可小人已经跳上了山峰，正在上面舞蹈，任凭她怎么拽都不离开。樱涨红了脸，斜着眼睛与身后的泉奈对视。  
“我当然不会干涉哥哥的选择，我也不想伤害哥哥。”他说，“确实，哥哥比我好多了，我能看出来，哥哥是愿意和你结婚的，你运气真好，放在过去哥哥才不会这么做呢。”泉奈的声音压得很低，他每说一句话都带着热气，樱的耳朵一阵发痒。本来冰冷的小人被她的体温同化了，山也渐渐变为了火山，在喷发的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
“哥哥会和你结婚，他会很宠着你的，把你当小女孩，把外界的一切挡在身后。你是安全的，只要他不倒下什么都不能碰你。哥哥可能不懂浪漫，可他会用最笨的方法对别人好。你也会成为宇智波樱，再一次。如果我们成功了，你就是本家的夫人。哥哥可不是佐助，他不会允许别人说你任何坏话。哥哥是不是最完美的人了？即便他分不清各种感情的区别，他会把所有的感情都给你。”  
“啊……”樱忍不住呼出一声，却制止不了小人的跳跃。  
“我啊，不会和任何人结婚。但是我喜欢你，樱，你也喜欢我。你有没有想过，如果和一个人是互相爱慕的，有没有那一纸凭证又如何？那张纸是用来干什么的？证明你们能天长地久的？不，那是用来打官司的。有的道德他不一定正确，如果你结了婚，你就不再有喜欢别人的权利。樱，难道你还相信着爱情这个谎言吗？”  
樱气喘连连，雪山顶上的雪化成了水，汇成溪流淌了下来。她平复着气息，突然一个肘击把泉奈甩开。泉奈吃痛，但也只是隔着一米的距离观察她的表情。  
“泉奈君……”她睫毛上沾着水珠，“为什么，你总是要动摇我……”泉奈的回答是一声嗤笑。  
“算了，随你。毕竟女人总是像被洗脑了一样渴望婚姻。我只是想让你知道我的感受而已……你真是个缠人的妖精，我从来……没对别人有过这么痛苦的感情。”  
“……泉奈君，你让我也……很痛苦。”樱的声音像是从嗓子里挤出来的一样，她的身体在微微颤抖。  
“呵……我们也谈不下去了。”泉奈说，“哥哥想知道具体数值是吧，你来的时候我已经给他发过去了。不多，二百亿。”泉奈轻轻地笑了，重新躺回到沙发上。  
二百亿。  
这个数字在樱脑子里duang的一声。这，这么多钱？！她又看了眼泉奈，泉奈不想再理她了。离开之前，樱还是一狠心把所有看得见的酒瓶子都拿走了。

其实樱是知道的，如果没有和佐助发生那件事的话，她一定会忍下来吧？不管发生什么事，她都会坚信那是爱情，因为她知道佐助是喜欢着她的。  
我到底该怎么办……  
我为什么总对前一个人割舍不下……  
樱揉乱了一头粉毛。  
算了，随他怎么办吧……  
总会有办法的。  
不管怎么样，她这周就要回东京去了。  
医院，千手，宇智波。  
债务，日向，绯闻。  
联姻，车祸，病簿日志。  
总会有办法的。  
都会有办法的。  
樱抬起头，玻璃般的眼里倒映着夜晚绚烂的华灯。


	19. Chapter 19

敲门声。

“我是樱。”

门开了。凌晨两点的斑只穿了件深色的睡袍，结实的肌肉若隐若现，即便已经到了后半夜，他的眼里也没有一丝倦意。他打量着樱的表情，但樱无暇搭理他，直直地进到房间里去了。

樱僵僵地坐在沙发上，双眼发空，半晌才兀地一句，“我们真的要这样做吗？”不等斑说什么，她就连珠炮似的继续了，“我从来不知道……不，是没想过泉奈的处境。他的状况比我想象中还糟。”意识回到了她的躯壳当中，她向斑寻求答案。

“我发现，我真的一直都不了解他。”樱的语气里满是懊悔。

“……”斑在厅里踱了几步，“泉奈能让你知道他有这样的一面，说明他已经对你放下了警惕。平时泉奈他可把自己的形象看得极重，若是什么时候他不再掩饰，不再辩驳，从孔雀变成了乌鸦，那可能他就是动了真感情。”

“……你们两个倒是都挺会夸对方的。”

斑动了动眉毛，似笑非笑的样子。

昨晚详谈之后，斑的态度愈发趋向正常。正常的意思就是没把樱当成很特殊的人，没有看见她就尴尬或者愤怒。情欲过后他们仿佛又一次变回了邻居和友人。樱觉得自己被两方极为默契地推着，推向另一边。相比满足自己，他们似乎更愿意自虐似的成全对方。这让樱对两段感情更为迷茫了，甚至有点忿忿。

“你看到泉奈发的详细材料了？”她换了个话题。“二百亿，明年二月之前。”樱差不多了解到，由于宇智波鼬的干预，银行决定对宇智波本家进行资产审查，如果这么多的空缺没在时限里填上，他们就可能失去银行的部分股份。无论泉奈选择变卖部分资产还是放弃股份，宇智波的本家都无疑会自断臂膀。“我明白泉奈和斑应该都考虑差不多了，恐怕是除此之外真没有别的办法了，可是……”

“斑……这太像一场赌博了，你这样不光把自己赌了上去，还把泉奈的命也赌了上去！”樱眉头深锁。为了避免伤到斑的自尊心，那句“你已经赌输过一次”被她删除了。

斑当然明白他们计划的危险性。“我当然知道，但有的时候必须要赌。”斑慢慢靠近，他的神情告诉樱，他并不是一个冒失的赌徒，“关键要看你准备了多少筹码，以及……你对对手了解到什么地步。”

“……”樱深吸了一气。

“而且，你也已经和我一起上了赌桌，你的命运，我的命运，泉奈的命运也是你的赌注。”斑从茶几上拿出一个新的酒杯，倒了三分之一的红酒轻轻地摇了摇，之后递给了樱。樱接过酒杯，红酒已经被室温感化了，指尖一片温寒。

“我的老师就不是个好的赌徒。”她说。

“纲手教你的是医术，教你赌术的老师应该算我。”斑笑，眼袋忽然变得极为明显。樱忍不住也嗤笑出声。

二人交换了一个眼神，斑向她举杯，她也回应，浅尝一口。酒精的苦涩中有着馥郁的果香，只是不甜。

斑坐到她身边，有年头没换的沙发发出柔软的噗嗤声，樱却下意识远离了一步。

“怎么了？突然这么怕我？”斑问。

“……”樱自己也说不太清楚为什么要这样做，只是……“斑，我有的时候真的不明白你的想法……”

斑大概明白了她的所指，“我都并不多在意，樱又在纠结什么呢？”

“我……不管怎么说，脚踏两只船都是不好的吧，我不想成为那样的人……而且我……”我根本说不清楚自己的心意。

斑结实的手臂忽地圈住了她的胸，樱猛然惊醒。“不行，不能再这样了！”她挣扎着想站起来，却被斑压住了。“别这样好吗……斑，再这样下去我会更自责的……”

“因为泉奈吗？”斑相当直白地提到了那个人的名字。

樱的呼吸一窒，心脏一阵绞痛。

“斑，你到底是怎么想的呢？果然你也只是想和我保持这种关系吧……”顶多是有一个意外保障而已。

“樱觉得这样的关系有什么不好吗？”斑趴在她耳边说。

“……如果我没有一个喜欢的人的话，也许是无所谓的……”樱声音很小，几乎是嗫嚅着说。她侧过脸去，去打量斑的表情，“斑对我是什么感觉呢？”

斑注视了几秒，笑了。“樱呢？”樱的脸顿时痛苦地皱缩了。“但既然发生过一次，发生第二次又能有什么区别呢？”说着，斑解开了她外套的扣子。

真是个奇怪的漩涡。连斑都不禁这样想。他以为自己能更果断地把樱推向泉奈，或者断掉自己对樱的欲念。可是他没有。他发现自己对樱和泉奈将断未断的事并不怎么厌恶，相比于对泉奈的愧疚，随之而来的“泉奈并不会介意”这个想法马上占了上方。

樱对他来说像是饿久了送来的鲜美的鱼，不管她原本算不算可口，他现在都觉得是极为可口的，总会忍不住多吃几次。斑并不是一个经常给情人承诺的人，他和泉奈一样认为钱是可以解决绝大多数问题的。如果是过去，斑顶多会给这个楚楚可怜的女人一大笔赡养金罢了。而这次，他是因为没了高位的束缚吗？因为看淡了所谓的权势吗？还是因为平民的生活侵染了他呢？斑也说不清楚。

他把樱压在沙发上，难得耐心地接吻。樱不管怎么看都像只小动物，连亲吻的时候舌头都小小的。斑能感受到，樱一直在看他，她的目光发着隐约的热度，又透着化不开的悲伤。她似乎在思考着什么，想要确定什么。大概是这样，樱开始任他摆布了。

所以人到底要在什么事情上保有道德感呢？是否符合道德的界限又在哪里呢？当事人和旁观者看到的道德又是不一样的，真的能一概而论吗？

樱终于被他扒得一丝不挂了，就算房间里暖气开得很足，樱还是忍不住微微发抖。她的腿半蜷着，身体侧着，闪着泪光的眼睛时而会看向他这边。斑看着她洁白无瑕的身体，不禁联想起独角兽一类的幻想种。斑去亲吻她的胸脯，在她一阵阵战栗中兴味更盛。他含住樱立起的乳头，有些狠戾地吮吸，激得她发出悲鸣。他的思绪又自行跳跃了，他想到了泉奈，想到了他的弟弟和这个女人交合媾结在一起的样子。泉奈会怎么做呢？一定能让樱娇喘连连吧？

“樱，把腿分开。”他命令道。樱看着他，见他不容拒绝就别开视线，羞红着脸把一条腿放到了地面上。

斑从俯视角看着樱的脸，樱的身体，樱下身的缝隙。肉的颜色和洁白的皮肤强烈的对比着，他眯起眼，看她眼睛湿漉漉的，在灯光下泛着晶莹，她下身也是一样，粘稠湿润的液体在一点点分泌出来。

斑低下身躯，温柔地撩过她的发丝，“我想看你着你的脸。”说着，他就拉起樱的腿，将龟头抵在了湿软的入口上。

“等一下，斑……”樱说，“把套戴上吧……”她近乎是在乞求。

“将就一下吧，你真怀上了我也不会把你扔了。”斑说的时候没什么特别的感情，因为他已经顶了进去。樱的身体因为痛苦而僵硬，发出了哭泣般的声音。可她的体内太柔软了，又软又热，还把他咬得那么紧，斑根本无暇顾及其它，本能地挺腰进出。他顶在樱的最深处，他喜欢撞击紧闭的门的触感，而且每次他这么做樱都会因钝钝的疼而叫出声来。樱的身体随着他的冲击上下抖动着，她泛红的两乳也随之晃动。斑抓上其中一个，用力地搓揉，樱又是一阵啜泣。

“疼……”她细声说，眼泪簌地滑落了。斑不明白发生了什么，他动作不减，只是问，“你怎么哭了？”樱呜呜地回了两声。斑的下身还硬得很挺，却还是不免扫兴，就问了句，“要停下吗？”但是樱又摇头。

畅快了一阵后，斑突发奇想地咬住了樱的肩膀，留下了重重的痕迹。他又接连不断地在樱身上印下红痕。十多分钟后，樱的身体终于有了缓和，她的甬道变得更顺滑，更热，斑能感受到里面不断流出的体液。樱随着他的起伏不断发出细碎的呻吟，她一只手捂住嘴，不断地扭着头，就是不肯看他。

斑也差不多厌倦了同一个动作，他开始上下动身，用性器在樱的体腔里拍打，偶尔触碰到的敏感让樱一阵紧缩。樱猛然抓住沙发，然而皮制的沙发什么都无法让她抓到，她只好用手掌死抵住沙发背。她剧烈的倒着气，下身猛然绞紧，伴随着一阵抽搐，樱惊呼出声。

连续的夹击也给了斑极大的满足，趁樱还在高潮后短暂的迷离期，斑让樱跪在地上，上身趴在沙发座上，他则换了个方便用力的姿势。

疼，不管怎么样都有点疼。但只要斑打到最深的点，脑内就有个神经在不断跳动，让她失去意识，眼前阵阵发白。和斑上床时她的脑内总是一片空白。

樱跪在地上，背上起了一层薄汗，她早已经感觉不到冷了。斑还在她体内进进出出，她的小腹也在热烈回应着他。

樱总怀疑她现在体内是不是被撑大了一号，斑不可思议的巨物摩擦着甬道的每一根神经，之后在里面刮来刮去。樱发现自己的感觉又来了，她的大脑里又变得空空的了，她的腿不禁分得更开，她绷紧了小腹，把斑的分身吸得更紧。

明明她不该这样的。樱迷迷糊糊地想。明明不该任由自己被欲望拖进道德的漩涡中的。

见到泉奈后，她被那一席话说得后悔了。樱发觉自己确确实实在意着泉奈，而且那并非只出于肉体。她也很难说清是从哪一刻开始她对泉奈的感情转变了，反正就是变了。

其实她只要做一个选择就好。选择其中一个，另一个咬牙断掉……可是那样她无疑会感到遗憾，自从认识了泉奈她也能把感情分得很清了。如果她选择斑，她一定会遗憾泉奈的感情的。

从理智上讲，选择斑当然是最正确的。也许斑不会直言“爱”或者他不明白“爱情”是什么，但是他会宣誓自己的主权，把各种好给她。泉奈都是明知道的。斑会经常有意无意地满足她的少女心，会保护她。和斑也许没有激烈的，难以脱身的感情，可他能给她安稳。如果她想要的只是婚姻的话……如果只是这样的话……

然而樱忽然觉得，婚姻似乎并不是必需品了。她更渴望着能将她吞没的，让她没有自我的，有着“如鲠在喉”般存在感的一段感情。

所以她默许了。樱不想表现出主动来，她还是想从道德谴责中脱身，但她也在想，是不是再和斑试一次，就能断定自己对斑的感情了？是不是就能……忘记泉奈了？

可惜她失败了。

她感受到更多的是，斑的饥渴。

樱抱紧了沙发，腰不断晃动着，渴求更多的刺激。斑的顶端在她的子宫口摩擦，引起她阵阵惊呼。差不多要到了。樱紧闭着眼，把注意力都停在下半身。心脏剧烈地跳动着，全身颤动起来，她夹紧了双腿达到了高潮。


	20. Chapter 20

十三年前。

“哥哥大人？”少女穿着白紫相间的二尺袖和服，她站在落地窗前，遥遥地眺望着什么。听到门打开的声音，她娴静地回过头，温和一笑。“您终于来了呢。”  
那双眼睛……  
日向宁次与她四目相对，他们的眼睛看起来很像，本质却天差地别。宁次无数次为此感到愤懑——为什么，为什么这双眼睛偏偏会出现在这个柔弱无能的宗家嫡女身上！  
少女仿佛完全没察觉到他隐藏的心思，仍清纯无害地微笑着。日向宁次心中妒火暗起，果然她根本不会用这双眼睛！那神子转生的，琉璃般纯净的，传说能看到千里之外景象，甚至能读懂人心的眼睛……如果能属于我的话……  
不行。不能这么想。宁次平复下了黑色的火苗。保护雏田大人才是我身为分家应有的职责。  
“嗯，走吧，雏田大人。”宁次也抱以笑容，“我们去见伯父大人吧。”  
“是，哥哥大人。”  
她拉上了他的手。  
哼……反正，就算没有那双代表着继承血统的眼睛，宗家的权势钱财也归我所有了。  
对此，日向宁次胸有成竹。

“我说，老爷子你没必要非得赶这个点去千手那边吧？！”宇智波带土一边咒骂不停一边和斑钻进了车里，他还得给斑开车。  
“有没有必要你真想不明白吗？”斑没搭理他，在副驾驶座上拉上安全带。  
“这样大张旗鼓会被分家那边知道的啊！”带土转动钥匙。  
不过确实，现在必须要争分夺秒。一个月前宇智波的一个长老死了，因为是得急病死的，还谁都没找到遗嘱，这笔钱成了分家和本家扯皮的对象。本家并不差这点钱，毕竟是实业起家，然而若是被分家得了这笔钱，他们就有了更多的根基。  
更不说，分家和日向搞的那些小动作，很是令人忌惮。于是斑决定把这部分资产变成和千手共有的，他正是要去签合同。  
“知道又能怎么样？”斑的语气里带着无畏的傲慢。斑确实从来就没把分家和日向当成什么大敌过。日向日差是某个劲头正盛的党派的党魁，正在竞选首相。为了获得政治经费，曾经想要和宇智波本家联姻，把他们正值妙龄的长女嫁给斑，斑想都没想就拒绝了。听说分家对此十分动心，打算借此把次子的婚事也安排了，不过到现在都没信儿。  
“行，老爷子你说的都对。”带土话里也有了几分得意。他是族里的小门小户，父母还意外丧生，多亏了斑的提携他才做到了助理的位置。跟了斑几年他已经对斑佩服得五体投地。  
跑车驶出了宇智波老宅，一路向山下奔去。  
唉，都是现代社会了，干嘛还非要住在祖宅里，这从市的大北边到大南边的，直线都得跑半天。说的就是你，千手柱间！  
半路无事。车辆平稳地行驶在后半夜行人稀少的道路上。  
“……带土。”  
“？”带土也脸色发沉。  
总感觉有什么地方不对。在这个关头，就算宇智波富岳再愚钝，他也该知道不能让本家和千手继续接触了。现在宇智波斑有代行的权利，他一旦又和千手签了什么协议，分家就名存实亡了。他们这样明目张胆地出来，对方竟然一点动静都没有。难道是有后手吗？  
“继续走。”斑说。带土点了点头。  
在过大桥的时候，迎面有车速度极快地过来，车灯白得晃眼，带土和斑俱是一惊。带土开车老练，马上远离那辆车的车道。  
但是，那辆车根本没走直线！  
醉驾？！刺客……？！  
两人马上睁大眼睛力图看清对方的车型和车牌号——保时捷？这个车号有点眼熟，是日向的那个？！  
在车窗处于同一线上的一秒内，斑看到对面车里似乎是在抢夺方向盘？或者是试图把车子稳定下来。然而那两个人，一男一女，一个情绪激动，一个慌乱恐惧，完全就是出事的标配。  
带土左闪右闪，没想到日向那辆车像匹失控的野马，总是能莫名其妙地重新和他们缠上。最后日向的车一个急转，带土也一个急转，他们的车被转翻了过去，日向狠狠地撞上了围栏，车体的一半悬在空中！  
天旋地转让两人多少都短暂地失明了一阵，回过神来时，带土发现有什么粘稠的东西在往下淌。他用手接了一下，看到了一片鲜红。  
血……？  
“老头子？”他叫了一声，他用还能看见的那只眼睛寻找着斑的身影，这才发现斑被压在下面，车体被撞变形了，斑和这部分混在一起，看起来肋骨折断是难免了。  
“老头子？！”带土在翻仰过去的车体里喊了一声，没有回答。他不敢贸然行动，便用尽了全力敲碎车窗探出头去。  
“有没有人啊——”  
“有没有人啊——”  
他破喉咙般地声音回荡在寂静的夜空。

“樱？！太好了，太好了，今天是你值班！”静音突然跑了进来。樱本来正昏昏欲睡，这下她彻底清醒了。  
“静音姐，出什么事了吗？”樱连忙站了起来。  
“日向那边出事了……”她眉头紧锁。  
日向宁次那一头向来打理甚好的头发此时凌乱不堪，他横抱着一个穿白紫色相间和服的女人，但是比少女姿丽容颜更显眼的是她身上晕染开来的大片血迹。  
“来人……”宁次嘴唇惨白，他一直系在头上的发带脱落了，露出了狰狞的旧疤痕。“救救她……”

输氧，输液，检查……  
情况很糟糕，雏田的盆骨骨折了，现在有严重的内出血，脏器很可能会受损。  
樱和静音几个人专心致志地忙碌着，她的神情亦是凝重的。她是第一次见到雏田本人，上一次听到这个名字是……是鸣人提起的。  
那次樱被选上了幸运观众，参加鸣人和佐助都在的一期节目的录制，录制结束后鸣人拉着她和佐助一起吃饭。离开摄影棚时有人送来两束一看就很贵的花。  
“是雏田送来的，她每次都这么费心我都很不好意思哟！”鸣人说。  
“她是不是很喜欢你啊。”樱随口说。因为她也经常省钱给佐助送花。  
“……可还是别了，大小姐的喜欢我担负不起。”鸣人难得面露困色，不过马上就换上了笑容，“我们先走吧！”  
……  
师傅纲手连夜赶来，这次会审樱和静音都参加了。宁次灰头土脸地坐在一边，一点贵公子的气势都没有了，只剩下焦躁，焦躁，烦闷。他是死皮赖脸要进来听的。  
“简单说吧，情况很危险。我只有三成把握保住她性命，但是可以断言，她的生育能力已经救不回来了。”

后来的事乏善可陈，概括一下就是，因为樱的意外怀孕，和佐助奉子成婚，这个过程意外的容易。不过在樱怀孕之前，医院里有过一段传闻。  
“樱，你知道吗？之前来过的那个日向宁次，突然病死了！”护士小姑娘一早兴致勃勃地和她说。  
“诶？怎么突然？我居然一点消息都不知道？！”这家医院可以说是千手系最好的医院了，而千手系又是所有医院里最强的一系，很多权贵都来此求医，如果这里都一点风声听不到，那里面的事情就可能很深了。  
“据说啊，”小姑娘压低了声音，“是千手扉间大人亲自去诊断的呢！除了千手扉间大人之外，谁都不知道日向宁次到底患了什么病。”  
“这真是……”樱在脑内把所有可能的急病过了一遍，也没想出什么头绪。她难免想起宁次还活着的时候，英气勃发的样子，还有面如死灰的样子……  
还有一点……那个传说中的千手扉间，樱曾经见过他几次。他一头银发，红瞳锐利，他穿着纤尘不染的白大褂，领着一群医生查房，连纲手都只能跟在他后一步。那浩荡的气势，简直让人不敢接近。樱不怀疑他在医术上的造诣，但相比于治病救人，他的专精更多在生化，生理，病理方面，是柳叶刀和cns这种级别杂志的常客。樱都拜读过。  
是什么事……用得着他亲自出马？

日向宁次的亡故并没影响日向日差的选举，两年后他终于踏上了首相之位，给日向家带来了连宗家都给不了的利益。他提高了很多就业率，因此深获人心。在庆功宴上，宇智波，千手都有参加。这时宇智波鼬基本已经接下了宇智波富岳的全部事务。  
宇智波斑整整从病床上躺了一个月，这一个月里外界风云变幻，当他终于能拄着拐杖去公司的时候，宇智波鼬带着一批分家手下，早在顶层会议室等候多时了。


	21. Chapter 21

春野樱深吸了一气。   
现在是早上七点钟，此时的东京路灯刚刚熄灭，各个交通线已经开始轰隆隆地运作起来。估计很快，黑西装的上班族就会把地铁的公交的车厢挤得满满登登吧，就像把螺丝在每一个凹槽内被拧紧。   
现在她也回来了，回到这座轰鸣着的都市。  
上一次来到这里是什么时候了？停车场不断有车辆进出，来往的人们表情或焦急或凝重，而在那栋气派的建筑中发生了什么外人无从得知。门诊部就横跨了两条街，后面高耸入天际的高层是住院部，在这些建筑的后面，有着被它们小心翼翼包裹着的花园。很大，但不是对所有人开放的。樱的视线落回眼前的干净的建筑上，望着“木叶综合医院总部”几个字稍微有点愣神。  
佐良娜上小学之后樱曾经想回到医院工作，纲手也同意了，结果没出一周，久不归家的佐助突然出现在医院，众目睽睽下把她拉到走廊，甚至揽住她的腰深吻，引得来往的人侧目纷纷。佐助说佐良娜还小，不能没有母亲照顾，就让她回去继续全职照料女儿。她一时被爱情迷了眼还真同意了，满心都是“佐助君果然是喜欢着我的”的甜蜜，当天她就和师傅道了歉辞了职。她还记得那时纲手眼中隐约失望的神情。   
她来之前已经和纲手通过邮件了，可她甚至没有给师傅打电话的勇气。几次三番的反悔，她的信誉一定很糟糕，恐怕碰上了认识的人，他们都会好奇她为什么没在家带孩子吧？  
这么一想还真需要点勇气。   
樱拍了拍自己的脸，再度睁开的眼里隐隐有了火苗般的光。她穿着白色的毛呢长衣，棕青色的高跟长靴，提着老花的大号挎包，铿锵有力地走了进去。   
因为时间尚早，只有急诊部还在运转，其它部门的医生正陆陆续续地到岗，所以她并没引起太多的注意。乘着电梯来到院长室，纲手并没在里面。   
和剧本好像不太一样。樱本来准备好接受纲手怒其不争表情的勇气马上卸了劲，她也不知这样算好算坏，停了一秒后，她决定去找纲手。   
结果刚一出门，就看见纲手靠在走廊贴着冷冷的瓷砖的墙上，一股咖啡味幽幽飘来，应该是从她手里廉价纸杯中出来的。   
“……师傅！”樱条件反射地惊呼。   
十多年过去了，纲手一直没什么老的感觉，她皮肤还是那么细腻，胸还是那么挺。纲手茶棕色的眼睛轻飘飘地扫了她一下又回到咖啡上，两人寂寂无言。   
“樱。”纲手忽然斥责般的一声。   
“在！”樱整个人都一震。   
“我只问你一个问题。”纲手仍不看她，“这次你是真的想要做一个好的医生，而不是为了获得虚名做嫁人的踏板吗？！”   
“……师傅……”我果然，惹怒了她。樱想。惭愧的同时她又心里含着股怒火，不知是对师傅的误解还是对曾经引起了误解的自己。她思考了几秒，终于很是坚定地说，“我已经不会再迷茫了。我会精进自己的医术，填补多年来的空缺，真正地为了病人而行医的！”   
“……”   
医院的走廊里静静的，偶尔能听到隔壁楼或者院子里传来的闷闷的声音。久久，纲手叹了一气，说，“进来吧。”   
樱赶紧跟了进去。   
“先说好，樱。你要是再有一次放弃医术的举动，我会让所有千手系的医院拒绝你的入职。当医生不是儿戏，这些年我对你真是很失望。如果当初我知道你是为了和佐助结婚才来报我的名，我一定会拒绝你。”   
樱默默地站在原地。她现在很能理解纲手的心情，如果她有一个学生作出和自己一样的事的话，她一定会很生气吧。   
并不是说把青春给了爱情就是浪费，而是被欺骗还拉不回来因此在职业道路上达不到本可以拥有的高度，确实……令人可惜。   
不过樱没有后悔自己过去的选择，毕竟已经发生了，她也是真的爱过佐助的。一个人一生很难清楚地知道“深爱”这种感情，而她知道过，现在清醒过来也无怨无悔了。所以她只是耐心地听纲手说完，当一个乖巧的受气包。   
纲手一直双手拄着额头，深深低着头。“我不是不能明白小女孩的心思……断死了之前，我也没想过要当什么院长名医，我也没什么资格说你……”   
“师傅……”樱悲伤地看着纲手。其实师傅也明白的吧，那种一生一次的真爱覆灭死亡后再也回不来的感觉。人类的感情真是神奇啊。   
“去你的岗位吧。还是原来的地方。”纲手抬起头，目光犀利地盯着她，“平时有空去大学听听课，这么多年了，很多新的技术方法都不知道了吧？”  
“是，”樱如释重负，表情也柔和下去，“不管如何，谢谢您。”  
“你这丫头从一开始就不让我省心。”纲手抱怨似的责备了一声。本来纲手是没打算再原谅樱一次的，但是想着多年的师生情谊，她决定先看看樱的状态。结果她看到的是一个真正成熟的三十代的女性。不是之前养在家里单纯的主妇，而是多了熟女的性感，荒芜多年的智慧也重新长出了新芽，简直能看得见它变得茂盛的景象。  
樱不好意思地笑了下，想起上学的时候纲手就是这样宽严并济的。稍微缓和的关系让她不太好意思直接说接下来的事，然而不说的话，估计之后也很难找到机会。  
“对了，师傅，我想问您一件事。”  
“是什么？”  
“请问……千手扉间教授……”这个名字一出来，纲手就困惑里带着警觉，不过樱还是决定说完。“我这两天恶补了一些论文，”她笑笑，“看到了教授的几篇非常超前的论文，我有些问题想请教一下千手教授……”  
“……”纲手迟疑了一下，“嘛，你也是有进取心。”看来她并未怀疑，“但是这个不好办呢，二叔叔他出门了，我都不知道他去哪里了。等他回来我通知你吧。”  
“原来是这样啊。”樱毫不掩饰自己的失落。果然不是能轻易见到的主。“那真是麻烦您了，师傅。”  
“哈，这种不算什么事啦！”

重新融入医院比想象中容易。原本一个科室的医生换了好几个，有一个女医生在她上学的时候就在这里，结了婚又离婚，相当能理解樱的遭遇。至于其他人……不是所有人都关注娱乐圈和豪门爱恨情仇的，反倒是很多年轻的男医生争着跑来给她献殷勤。  
中午的时候来了两个旧时朋友，谈了一阵。待到下班时，来了个意料之外的客人。  
“你好，请问春野医生在这里……啊！是樱さん！”一个细细柔柔的女声从门口飘来。樱愣愣地看过去，半晌才想起这是日向雏田的声音。  
“诶？原来是雏田吗？快请进来吧。”  
日向雏田穿着一件小纹和服，走路说话还是如过去一般，有着古典美人的韵味。如果不仔细观察的话，甚至感受不到时间在她身上留下的痕迹。  
“很抱歉没有先预约，我中午听人说樱さん回到医院工作了，之前的事总让我觉得过意不去，所以这次一定要来当面道歉。”说话时她甚至一直低着头，每句话她都要微微前倾下身体。  
“……事情都已经过去了，而且本来就和雏田没有关系。”  
“请别这样说……我从未想过会发生这种事……”雏田侧身坐在沙发上，樱让护士拿咖啡过来。  
“因为不是贵宾室，招待有些简陋。”樱把咖啡放到茶几上，雏田说了声谢，但并没有要喝的意思。  
“真羡慕樱さん，无论发生多痛苦的事都能重新站起来。”雏田微笑着说。  
“……”这话让樱不知道怎么答，“其实也没什么，想开了，就决定回来工作了。至少这里待遇比其他地方都要好。”  
“确实是这样呢。”雏田说，“那之后樱さん和佐助さん还有接触吗？毕竟佐助さん的话，其实还是很在意樱さん的吧？”  
不知为何，樱从雏田的态度里听出了试探的味道。是谁让她来的吗？  
“有打过电话，被狠狠地拒绝了呢。”樱故作为难地说。  
“……是这样吗。”雏田的悲伤像是真的。“被突然抛弃的感觉，真是非常糟糕呢……越是自以为会好起来，最后伤得越是惨重……”  
为什么偏偏要提起这件事呢，雏田？  
“果然，感情这种东西是非常不可控的吧？”可能是发现自己说错了话，雏田又加了一句。  
“嗯……嗯，是的吧。毕竟人的想法很大程度上受激素影响，性激素也是一样的吧。”  
“啊，果然我还是很不适合交际这些……抱歉，樱さん，如果我说错了什么请原谅我……”  
“没有，怎么会呢。”樱笑着说。  
“真是不好意思，这么打扰自己的救命恩人……”雏田站了起来，估计再说些客套话就会离开了。于是樱也站起来，准备送客。她们一路来到门口，道了别，这时走廊里过来了个高大的男人。可能是走廊里的光被男人挡了一块，本来走出去几步的雏田忍不住回头看了一眼。她看到斑忍不住瑟缩了一下，这让樱更心生愧疚了。  
男人穿着条纹西装，还是修身款，显得胸肌特别发达，腰特别的细。一头不羁的乱毛实在少见，给他一种脱离常规社会，无视纲常法则的感觉，更让人敬而远之。  
斑也看到了雏田，但扫了一眼就不理了。  
“哦，客人啊。”他声音很低地说。斑的低音很特别，能让人心里跟着酥酥麻麻的。  
樱笑了下。果然人靠衣装，之前邋遢的中年大叔换了身衣服突然就有那个气势了。西装，墨镜，表，鞋，这些东西无一不散发着逼人的财气，它们形成了一个看得见的结界，把他和周围人区分出来。结界上还要贴着张符，用关西话写着“退散吧，尔等凡人”。  
“第一天过得怎么样，宇智波先生？”


	22. Chapter 22

斑开着车带樱来到一家法国餐厅。夜色已至，绚烂的灯火从窗外驶过。樱静静地看着，碧色的眼里倒映着玻璃中的虚影。  
“估计这里你也没少来吧？”斑说。突然被cue的樱怔了一下。她刚才也在环顾这个大厅，因为圣诞节快到了，里面增添了很多应景的装饰，但整体上确实没什么大变化。  
“不多也不少，有比较重要的客人会来，跟着佐助君会来。说起来第一次来这里还是佐助君邀请我的呢。”樱有点怀念地苦笑道。  
“没想到那小子还挺有宇智波做派的。”斑哼了声，“早知道如此我就换一家了。”  
“无所谓，我倒是喜欢这里清净的氛围。”樱说着，他们便落了座。很快就有服务生呈上饮品小食和温热的毛巾。“故地重逢感觉如何？”  
斑故作思索的样子，“一开始看他们吃惊得下巴要掉的样子还挺有意思的，但后来就都是重复了，有点无聊。”  
“斑果然是喜欢捉弄人的啊。”樱喝了一小口酒，相当感慨地说。  
春野樱回东京的同时，斑也决定来东京圈混个眼熟。他把过去属于自己资产的部分都逛了个遍，引来一群人的诚惶诚恐。鼬肯定知道这件事了，可能是想静观其变，他并没出来见斑。  
樱对斑这种大张旗鼓的“老子就是回来了，不服的来干”的做法表示深深的佩服，反正她是没有那么大的勇气。  
斑现在这身行头是他压箱底的旧衣，但是由于有点胖了变得略紧，好在泉奈也让火核送来了很多新的衣饰，甚至包括车。  
说回正题。为了解决本家的资金缺口问题，又因为其它的一些原因，斑决定来东京一趟。斑说对族长之位兴趣不是很大，不过既然想拿的住人，就得展现出相应的威势。泉奈已经散出消息，说斑从海外淘弄来了些矿产，因此想把当年被夺走的东西拿回来。  
“所以，矿产是……？”樱第一次听到这个计划时很是不明所以。  
“是泉奈的私产。”  
“那为什么不直接拿来还缺口？”  
“因为不够。而且这样也不能长久地解决问题。”  
这两个人关系真好啊。樱迷之理解了之前泉奈为什么如此歇斯底里。  
主菜上桌的时候旁边的桌上来了新的客人。樱本来是没注意的，只是觉得旁边有人经过就无意识地瞥了一眼，没想到就这一眼，让两个人都愣住了。  
是佐助。他还带这个挺漂亮挺端庄的女人。  
短暂地对视后，佐助眼中的惊愕就很复杂地变成了一种不屑。  
“是樱啊。”他说。  
“啊……是佐助君……”樱的目光像是不知道放哪儿一样左右闪烁了几次，但随即又回到佐助身上，变成一个淡淡的笑容。  
佐助不再多看她，反而盯了宇智波斑一阵，之后冷笑出声。  
“怎么，被泉奈那家伙甩了，又巴结上他哥哥了？”  
“……”樱的指尖忽地变冷了，她也不知道为什么。本来她已经习惯佐助的冷言冷语了，可听见他这么说斑，樱忍不住感到气愤。“佐助君，这已经和你没有关系了。你不是也带着新的相亲对象来了吗？”  
佐助毫不慌乱，表情轻蔑至极。  
“呵呵，我去相亲，找的也是羽衣家门当户对的幺女。你找宇智波斑？呵，你是看中他的钱了，还是看中他的权势了？”  
“佐助君……我和斑不是你想象中那种关系。”樱板起了脸。她愤怒的样子让佐助很是意外，又觉得很是有趣。  
“不是那种关系？不好意思承认吗？没关系，这种地方带情人来的多得是。”他此言一出，招了附近不少不快的目光。“就算你直接说是被包养的，我也不会骂你什么。”  
“佐助君！”樱低声呵斥。她不想引来更多的目光。很明显，相比于她，更多人注意到了宇智波斑的存在。  
“够了，富岳家的小子。”斑冷冷一声。这一声极有穿透力，带有清场效果。很明显，佐助也被命中了。他得意的神色仿佛被冻上了层霜。斑又看向旁边的羽衣小姐，“小丫头，劝你不要考虑这种离过婚的男人。婚姻失败的男人多半都是有人格瑕疵的。”羽衣家的小姐只能回以尴尬但不失礼貌的笑容。  
樱知道她在笑什么。就算那姑娘遇到同样的情况，她也不会沦落到被赶出家门的地步。毕竟她身后还有母族。这就是差距吧。  
回过神的佐助更加不爽，他看向斑的眼神可以说没有任何惧怕。樱不明白佐助这种态度的来由，如果说对她的蔑视是来自她的无权无势，斑好歹也风光过很久，并且宇智波本家还在泉奈手里。  
“我人格瑕疵？”佐助歪嘴笑道，“那也比不了斑先生您这个诈骗犯吧？！”  
从刚才开始就如同被冻在冰坨里的气氛，突然咔吧一声出现了裂痕。所有人的心都悬了起来，若是冰坨碎了，这里的每一个人都免不了受伤。  
可樱还是太震惊了。  
诈骗犯……？他说谁？说斑吗？  
樱偷偷看向斑，斑那一瞬瞳孔震动，随即汹涌而出一股愤恨来，不知为何，樱察觉到了他隐藏极深的悲伤和疲惫。就像老狼忽然被一刀砍中旧伤，他还来不及去舔舐伤口，就无法控制地露出獠牙。  
有点可怕。  
羽衣小姐的目光也在两人身上扫来扫去，她似乎不是很想吃这个瓜，却被瓜摔了一脸，正在不知所措。  
“樱，你要是想要他的钱那还是别做梦了。他呀，现在名下可是一分钱都没有。”  
“不要再说了佐助君！”樱并不是被他说得梦想破灭了，而是觉得佐助这么落井下石简直是智商掉线。她还怕佐助这般会更伤斑的心，毕竟她是知道的，斑其实是个温柔单纯的人。然而佐助完全误会了。  
“樱，”他笑得更残酷了，“你以为这位斑先生最怕别人知道的是这件事吗？”樱赶紧摇头，她只希望佐助闭嘴。“樱你真是个天真的小笨蛋，在我家过了这么多年什么都不知道。”他近乎宠溺地说，“斑先生可是因为巨额的诈骗款，在监狱里过了五年啊！”  
拦不住了，谁也……  
冰坨在一瞬间碎开了，碎开的四瓣倒映着四个人的脸。狞笑的，惊呆的，错愕但怜悯的，沉默却如释重负的。

樱一直很奇怪斑错乱的时间表，不管怎么算都会凭空消失五年。不过既然他没解释，樱也决定不主动问。  
樱载着斑回到她在东京的住所，这里比关西的房子小了很多，进门的房间只有三叠大，倒是窗户很大，几乎是落地窗。一切都是未整理的状态，箱子摆了一地，就像他们初遇时那样。  
斑并没有呵责佐助什么，只是笑笑说都过去的事了，你说不说都是无法改变的。樱回来后也不知道该怎么和斑搭话，她去厨房里烧了水，倒了茶。出来看见斑就这么坐在刨花木地板上。月光从窗里透进来，幽蓝幽蓝的，斑看着外面，留给樱一个忧郁的背影。  
“你不问吗？”斑说。  
“我不愿意逼问别人不想说的事。”樱把马克杯放在地板上，有绿茶的淡香混着热气缕缕飘出。  
“丫头，其实你也不清楚我为什么一口咬定一定能找到日向和分家的把柄吧？”  
“确实……我的确被他们坑得很惨，但如果没有斑的话，我根本没有再一次面对他们的决心。”  
斑深深吸了口气。  
“十五年前，我主张和分家联合，从此宇智波不再分家。富岳那边就变得十分混乱。因为鼬年纪尚小，我这边还有泉奈。他们怕死了自己的财产被泉奈划走。在这个时候，日向和宇智波搭话，因为他们正在竞选首相，需要大笔的政治资金。他们承诺若是宇智波提供帮助，以后必会数倍偿还。那时日向就想把大女儿嫁给我，我拒绝了之后他们又打起了佐助的主意。”  
樱睁大了眼睛。她一直觉得奇怪，为什么宇智波会这么轻易接受一个外人嫁进来，原来是……在找借口拒绝别人吗……？樱胸口闷闷的，嘴唇都发凉了。  
“我当时在做智能家具的项目，意图推广这种给每个人个性化服务的设备。这当然需要人工智能甚至机器人技术的支持，然而这点与日向的想法相矛盾。如果机械进一步代替人类，他们承诺的就业率增长就很难实现。”斑笑了下，“不过呢，我刚下台不久，这部分项目就被日向接手了。广告都打到东京台了。至于诈骗……起初，宇智波和千手确实提供给了日向一百亿的经费，我当时是不同意的，但是柱间说大家同一战线是好事……”  
千手柱间吗？诶……这个人我好像听过，他不是一直卧病在床吗？  
“后来我的项目暴露了，又出了车祸，在我昏迷的这段时间里，那笔钱竟然不翼而飞了。确实不是什么好的回忆……我刚醒过来就拄着拐去公司，结果宇智波鼬早就在等我了，之后一群警察就把我从自己的公司带了出去，众目睽睽之下。”斑苦笑，“不过都是过去的事了。”  
“……”  
“所以泉奈和我无意中说，现在千手也没有钱，我总觉得有点微妙。”斑的目光瞬间重新犀利了起来，“因为柱间拒绝治疗，千手扉间早就放弃划走大量研究经费给柱间治疗了。千手的所有产业都运行正常，怎么会突然就缺钱了？”  
“斑怀疑是又有人借走了钱？”  
“恐怕不是借，是威胁。”  
“威胁？威胁……千手扉间？！”扉间那张蔑视凡人的脸浮现在她脑海中，樱不禁惊呼。  
“很正常，我也被威胁过。”斑平静地说，“只要条件对等就可以。所以，无论是日向宁次的死因，还是不翼而飞的款项，都得问千手扉间才行。”  
“……”樱陷入了沉思。“我早上问过师傅，其实我也不知道她说的是不是真话，但我们必须找个办法把千手扉间敲出来。”  
斑笑了，“丫头的想法不错。所以你打算怎么办？”  
“……”本来想说她还没想好，但是灵感总会翩然而至。  
“如果……千手柱间‘好了’的话……？”


	23. Chapter 23

第二天两个人从同一张床上起来。  
不，并没发生你们想的那件事。樱揉了揉一头乱乱的粉毛，迷离地看向睡在一旁的斑。  
斑的脸让她想到美术室的石膏像。他们同样有着棱角分明的五官，现在他的眼睛是闭着的，阳光照进纱帘的光是灰色的，更给这张脸添加了冷漠的质感。  
樱的视线落在斑的嘴角，可能是冬天干燥，他的嘴唇缺少血色，还有些干涸；他的头发散披着，如同掉落的苍鹰的羽毛，让他看上去有着落寞甚至阴柔的美感……樱看着他，像小女孩偷偷观察一只熟睡的老虎。这时老虎的眼睑动了动，醒了。  
“几点了？”斑问。  
“七点四十。”  
斑撑着身体坐起。床有点小，两个被子都掉下去了一半，不过被窝确实挺暖和的。本来昨天晚上斑说自己可以打地铺，樱想了想还是把他放上来了。  
“睡得好吗？”樱的双腿滑下床，脚钻进毛绒拖鞋里。  
“做了一晚上梦。”  
“噗，差不多，我也梦见了乱七八糟的事。”樱说，“吃饭吗？”  
“你做还是外卖？”  
“外卖太慢了。我去找找锅在哪个箱子里。”  
因为暖气充足，樱只穿了米色的吊带和短裤，白皙修长的胳膊和腿大片露着，斑望着她的背影，心情迷之安定了下来。  
他梦见了糟心的监狱生活。在权利顶峰的他可谓是无所不知，爪牙遍布，在监狱最难受的就是他什么消息都不知道，如同被封住了五感。他在一片真空中茫然得近乎发疯……  
樱像是一盆清凉的水。斑想。他也不知道现在和樱的关系算是什么，如果拿这个平淡无奇的早上算的话，和过去的情人比较像。但是在公司和医院，他们又像是战友。  
哈，战友，真是个奇怪的词。他居然能和一个女人成为战友。  
樱哗啦一声拉开了窗帘，晨光铺满了房间。  
她转了一圈又回来，一本正经地和他说，“起来吧，冰箱里什么都没有。”

那天之后他们没再做过。不是没兴趣了，只是要忙的事太多了。还在关西的时候两个人做的最多的就是在客厅里看报告，分析情况，晚上一人一个沙发。  
樱拿水揉了把脸，她看着镜子里有黑眼圈的脸，也不禁思考了同样的问题。  
我这样和斑……算什么啊。  
虽然该做的都做过了，可是她对斑的感觉十分平淡，也许这和泉奈那番话有关系。也许我还是喜欢着泉奈吧……樱想。因为想到“恋爱”她想到的不是斑，而是有阵子没联系了的泉奈。他的爱抚，他的音容笑貌，都会跟着他的名字，清晰地出现在她脑海当中。  
两人去便利店买了包子和烤鸡肉串，还有咖啡。草草吃完就一起前往千手柱间家。

千手柱间现在没住在千手老宅，因为那地方太偏僻了。距离市区比较近的地方有个环境甚是优雅的别墅，有山有水的，和风与现代结合得非常好。一进门，漩涡水户就站在楼梯下面等他们了。  
“欢迎。好久不见了，斑。”红发雍容的女人微笑着说。樱以医生的习惯打量了她一眼，如果不是有口红胭脂帮衬，那张脸恐怕会相当惨白。“请问，这位是……？”  
“是春野樱医生。”斑说，“她说也想给柱间的病情缓解提供些帮助。”  
“是这样吗？”水户微笑，“不过柱间他连扉间的话都不肯听呢，春野医生还是做点心理准备比较好……”  
“麻烦您了。”樱微微倾身。水户有点困扰，但还是带他们穿过走廊，去另一侧的房子。  
这间房子几乎全由玻璃构成，从任何地方都能看到外面的景致。庭院里一片鸟语花香，估计这些山水都是人工做出来的，确实比传统枯山水更有生机。  
他们进去的时候，千手柱间正在打吊针。看到是好友拜访，柱间一下站起来，眼里有了光芒。  
“斑——”柱间热情地喊，想直接扑过来拥抱，然而被吊瓶架制止了。斑的笑容相当复杂，他走过去拍了拍朋友的肩膀，似乎还有些愧疚。  
“这么久了，你还好吗？”  
不好。樱几乎可以直接确定了。与其说是不好，不如说……  
“一直是那样子啦，但是既然斑来了，我说不定会马上好起来了呢！”  
真是想不到冷酷脸的千手扉间居然有这么个脱线的哥哥。  
两人说了很多过去的事，樱听得出来，柱间对当初不顾斑的反对支持日向选举的事十分后悔，认为斑的现在有一大部分是他的责任。斑倒是很大度地表示，就算没有他的支持，日向和分家还是会对他下手。  
“这位是？”二人的对话告一段落后，柱间终于提起了樱。他的表情告诉樱，他很好奇樱和斑的关系。  
啊，这些人真是……男女之间就只能有爱情关系吗？  
“是春野樱医生。”  
“我好像听过这个名字。”柱间温和一笑。  
“是纲手的学生。”斑补充了一句。  
“哦哦，怪不得，是小纲的学生啊！”  
“师傅对我很好，一直承蒙她照顾。”樱也连连倾身说。  
“柱间，我们之间就有话直说吧。这位春野医生想了解你的健康状况，而且我也想知道你到底怎么样了……”斑说话时目光闪烁了一下。  
“是有事情需要我吗？”柱间坦然地说。  
“这还没确定。所以，可以吗，柱间？”  
“……当然，因为是斑啊。”柱间说，“我近期也有检查过，那些报告单水户应该有保存。水户，这次也麻烦你了。”  
“这样好吗……但既然你这么说……”水户面露困扰，在千手柱间神性的微笑下，她才终于同意，“好吧……说了这么多话累了吧，先休息，我等下给你做点心。”  
“是吗，那太好了！多谢你啦，水户！”柱间笑得像个孩子。

水户走在前面，她的背影掩不住悲伤。他们来到楼上的小书房，在隐蔽的保险箱里，水户拿出一包报告单。  
“这是最近一次的了。”她说。  
“那个……请问之前的有没有，越详细……越好……”樱没什么底气地请求。  
“……等一下。”她又从架子上拿来个笔记本电脑，从里面考了份数据给她，“加密处理过，但是最好还是不要联网使用。”  
“我会注意的！”樱郑重地接下了优盘。  
一时间又静悄悄的了，樱马上开始看数据，另两个人则在四目相对。  
“你还好吗？”斑忽然说。  
樱下意识想说好啊，结果意识到这不是在和她说话。她不太高兴地抬起头，发现另两个人还在四目相对。  
Excuse me?!  
“如你所见？”水户疲惫地笑了下。  
“不后悔吗？”  
“人无法预见未来的事。巫女也不行。”水户说。  
“你变得不像你了。”  
“那怎么才像我？带头在学校开party？考试结束举行全校喝啤酒比赛？和男同学跳舞跳到第二天早上？和暴走族骑摩托比速度？哪种才像？”  
“……”斑移开了视线。  
“别这个表情，我也是过了很多年千手夫人日子的。”她笑了下，“你当年进监狱的时候我们也认为你惨透了。”  
“……”斑无语地盯着地面。  
“世事无常。生老病死不可避，但是斑，你还有机会。”她说。  
斑也笑了，“如果我再问一次同样的问题呢？”  
“什么问题？二十多年前那个？”水户意味深长地歪了下头，“回答是一样的哦。”  
“哼。执拗的女人。”  
“我们别说了，春野医生可是听着呢，你不怕她伤心吗？”水户本来妩媚的端庄忽然全不见了，变得调皮又八卦。  
樱本来正听着两人信息量极大的对话，突然被提到，她反倒红了脸。斑看她这样，相当自然地揽过她的肩膀。  
“樱，你伤心吗？”  
？？？  
“……有点。”

“先告诉你些大家都知道的，免得你绕弯路。”重新回到车上，斑一边发动汽车一边说，“柱间患的是家族遗传病，患病几率并不大，但是只要有这个基因就是治不了的。”  
“这样啊……”那岂不是相当于知道了自己的死期？  
“不过这只是一部分。其它的你应该比我懂。”  
“那倒是。”樱眼睛还停在病例上，答应得相当随便，“顺便，水户さん是什么巫女吗？”  
“漩涡一族是神官啊，很多皇室都和神官结婚呢。”斑说。  
“哦。”就像据说祖上是公家的日向一族吧？雏田那双眼睛也的确有点古怪，她检查过雏田的视力，她能看到相当远的地方，然而看近处也没有问题。  
一路上默默无言，樱看着病例，看得简直要晕车了。  
“你生气了？”斑蓦地问道。  
“生什么气？”樱反问。  
“哈，果然是我多心。”斑自嘲地笑。  
“嗯，斑确实是容易自恋的人。”樱靠在椅背上说。  
“樱，你喜欢我吗？”  
“我的喜欢有什么用吗？那斑呢？”  
“说不上是。”  
“那我也一样。”  
“不过我觉得你是个不错的女人。”斑笑着说。  
“彼此彼此。”樱也笑了。  
窗外是大片积雪的农田，远离城市的地方，天可以和地面挨得很近。日光照得她眼睛发疼，一眨眼有眼泪糊在上面，酸酸的。

两人刚到市里，带土就一个电话打了过来。  
“不好啦——老头子——你快看新闻！”  
樱从后车座爬过来，看斑的手机，结果就看到头条上是她和斑在一起的照片。  
《豪门弃妇得势归来——？！》  
这个恶俗网络言情小说一样的标题是什么鬼？！


	24. Chapter 24

近日，宇智波集团前任总裁被拍到和普通职员H女士举止亲密。  
【宇智波斑和春野樱在某餐厅的照片】  
自十五年前轰动的诈骗案后，宇智波斑就从大众视野中消失了，小编从各种渠道搜罗消息竟仍无法得知宇智波斑先生这些年的动向。若说堂堂宇智波集团前任总裁就这么甘于平淡了，小编我是无法相信的。  
从这张照片上不难看出，宇智波斑先生的生活质量完全没有下滑，虽然有中年人发福的趋势，但整体还是保养得很好。小编当年就是对宇智波斑先生脱衣有肉的身材一见钟情啊！  
让我们再说说这位H女士。  
【十三年前和宇智波佐助的结婚照】  
【离婚后一个人从宇智波宅跑出来面色惨白的高糊照片】  
H女士只是个素人，但已经不是第一次和富豪男性扯上关系了。大家应该还有印象，就在今年的五月份，H女士被宇智波家净身出户，原因则是与飞雷神集团太子石锤出轨。  
能以平民之身奉子成婚，同时还让波风先生念念不忘，可见是颇有功力。  
即便如此，在被教做人短短几个月里，H女士竟然攀上了更高的枝。小编不禁想起言情小说中，恶毒女配总是能凭借清纯的样貌和床/上/功/夫骗取男人的信任，被男主识破后很快就会马上诱骗比男主地位更高的男二，H女士的操作可谓如出一辙。  
此番H女士的操作能否让她翻身重新成为U女士呢？小编会持续关注的。  
”

这没头没脑的报导……是什么啊……  
春野樱看完脑内飘过一排倒着的问号。就算是刚入职的新闻系大学生……也太差劲了吧？  
斑拿着手机，但并没往下翻。樱察觉到他的关心，便笑着说，“没关系的，斑，偶尔也可以了解一下我们在互联网上的评价哦。”于是樱自己掰开斑的手，把页面划到评论区。  
【哇！斑爷——他还是那么威猛——】  
【怎么又是她，放过我们宇智波的男人吧。】  
【哦？楼上也是宇智波？（吃瓜）】  
【樱痴还有三十秒到达战场。】  
【y1s1，这篇私货是不是有点多？】  
【啊啊啊啊——这女人怎么还不快滚啊！放开我家斑斑！】  
【斑斑是属于朱迪的！】  
【醒醒，你家朱迪也十多年没出来了。】  
【那是糖好不好，朱迪一定是因为斑斑才自愿生病的。】  
【楼上是不是脑子不好使】  
【腐癌爬，把两个大男人说成那样恶不恶心】  
【樱粉给爷爬，斑爷怎么会看上那种破鞋女】  
【她终于放开我家柱子了，快离远点，越远越好】  
……  
斑悄悄瞄着春野樱，随时准备抢走手机。然而樱只是露出鄙夷的笑容，像是连生气都懒了。  
我该说她真是个坚强的女人吗？  
“斑，不用那么小心翼翼。”樱抬起头，眼里亮晶晶的，“这些话我不用看都能背出来了。之前她们说鸣人君和佐助君才应该在一起的时候，我见过更过分的，连佐良娜都带上了……”  
“那你准备怎么办？”斑问。  
“该怎么办就怎么办，我得想办法让柱间さん好转。就是……这几天可能不会很太平，记者堵截之类的，都是有可能的。”  
“……我会帮你挡着。”  
“多谢你啦，斑。但那样只会坐实传言。”樱苦笑。阳光从车窗照了进来，樱觉得有些刺眼。  
“我们是传言吗？”斑的声音从上方传来。樱愣住了。  
“是传言吗？”他又问了一遍。  
“……”  
樱无法回答，因为她的心脏在剧烈地跳动，一下一下，都能听得见声音。  
为什么，为什么要对我说这样的话？是报导说得不够明白吗？我们是不一样的，只是阴差阳错发生了很多事情而已，只是暂时是同一战线而已……  
他一定是不爱我的。樱如此想。那种事怎么可能啊？就算他落魄了，没有钱了，他一定也不会在意我这种人的。  
所以不要对我说这种话啊，如果我误会了该怎么办啊？如果我想当真可怎么办啊？！  
不能相信他……不能……  
斑炽热的视线一直落在她的头顶，她等待着那热度离开，总觉得若是碰上了那视线，她一定会融化的，一定会没有自我的。斑的真心太过灼热，太过耀眼，她接受不了。  
终于，那股热度离开了。  
“不是传言。”斑给出了他的答案，“虽然你说过，‘被人包养不是什么好话’，但这也不算是传言。樱，作为事件的主角，你要做的不是懒得和绯闻计较，而是如何利用它们。”  
“……”  
心中如羽毛般轻盈的东西，变成死去的鸟一样掉落在地。  
“是。”

因为怕碰到记者，两个人一直开着车兜兜转转，很晚才回到出租屋。  
“斑在东京应该有别的地方可住吧？为什么非要挤在这里？”樱开门时问了句。  
斑双手插在裤兜里，看了眼樱又看了眼星星。“过去确实挺多的，但现在就只有泉奈给我的这一把钥匙了。而且我不是说了吗，我会帮你挡着的。”  
“斑，你这样简直像是被泉奈附体了。”樱笑。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
樱摇摇头，还是让斑进来了。  
樱泡了杯咖啡，问斑要不要喝。斑说和水一个味，还是订外卖吧。樱说你不喝就算了。接着她把笔记本电脑找出来，开始翻看病例，认真得仿佛斑不存在。  
实在无聊的斑只好坐在沙发上。他不是一个喜欢逛社交软件的人，手机对他更是没什么吸引力，于是他的视线又落在了樱身上。  
工作时的樱是另一种感觉，就像是相处了十几年的妻子突然展现她在外干练的一面，你心中一动，仿佛找到了初恋的感动。  
就这样下去，似乎也不错……  
斑想。  
工作了一小时的樱揉了揉眼睛，动动肩膀和腰。她蓦地愣住了，看向坐在床上只穿睡衣的斑。  
“……怎么了？”  
“没怎么。有什么收获吗？”斑说。  
“有点眉目了……”樱面色发沉，“你还是先睡吧，不过给我留一点床。”  
“可以。”斑挑眉。樱嗤笑一声。  
“怎么突然感觉你像个家庭煮夫了？”  
“那也不错啊。”斑笑着说。樱拧了下眉，不再理他。  
后半夜樱终于困得不行的时候，她终于爬上床来。樱随便拉起被子，倒头就睡着了。但是斑一直是假眠状态，感觉樱睡了，斑悄悄转过了身。  
樱侧睡的样子像一只猫，和他一比更像只小巧的猫了。  
斑看着她的睡颜，她眼皮下轻轻跳动的眼球，有点想捏一捏她脸上细腻的皮肤。  
真是个让他没有办法的女人。  
他对樱生气过好多次，发现她和泉奈有染时他也有被耍弄的感觉；发现泉奈其实喜欢着樱，斑又一次没办法了。泉奈为他做过太多，牺牲过太多。本来他可以做一个悠游自在的贵公子的，是他的失误给了泉奈那么大的压力。他不能真正占有泉奈的“东西”。  
斑还是抬起了手，撩动樱的额发。他第一次如此希望，樱真怀上他的孩子就好了。那样他就有合理的理由把她占有……  
不行，我还是无法伤害泉奈。  
斑收回了手，樱似乎感到异样，梦里皱了皱眉。斑笑了下，把樱搂在怀里，也闭上了眼睛。

第二天一早，樱挣扎着去了医院，结果真的有一群记者在医院铁门外头等人。  
【请问春野小姐真的是宇智波先生的第六个情人吗？】  
【宇智波先生对出狱后的生活怎么想？】  
……  
杂七杂八的问题充斥着耳际，樱第一次觉得自己没怎么被它们伤到。她一直向前走着，而斑，如他所说护在她左右，像撑起了一把偌大的伞，展开了结实的结界。  
“谢谢你。”进到医院后樱对斑说。  
“这下你能相信我了？”斑说。  
“我一直相信你。”樱说。  
斑笑了。  
“你最好不要相信诈骗犯。”  
“……你真是个奇怪的人，斑。”

一周后，二人再度拜访千手柱间。这次，樱让斑先出去，她要单独和柱间谈谈。  
一小时后，樱从房间里出来，柱间热情地招待他们用餐。四人围坐在偌大的餐桌旁，千手柱间一直言笑晏晏的，斑和水户都满腹狐疑。  
“你和他说什么了，樱？”回去时斑问。  
“我说我能治好他的病。”樱说。  
“不要骗我。”斑语气变得强硬，“千手扉间都没办法，我不信你会有办法。”  
“斑，你有没有听说过‘不要迷信权威’？”  
“……”斑叹了口气，“我的朋友很少，柱间算是一个。老实说，我最不想看见的事就是他死。虽然我知道总会有那么一天。”  
“……”  
“拜托你了，樱。”  
“……”  
樱默默看向一边，躲开了斑在倒车镜中的注视。两人一路默默无言。


	25. Chapter 25

接下来的两周里，樱主要来往在医院和千手宅之间。治疗的费用由千手柱间支付，方案也保密的。漩涡水户和柱间谈过，她对樱的怀疑并未消减，但也并没把这里的消息散播出去。  
倒是宇智波方面动作不少。  
有天在医院，樱远远看见护士小姑娘们围成一圈，偷偷地说着什么。凭经验，樱没有贸然过去，而是安静地听。  
“你们知道吗？之前和春野医生离婚了的那个宇智波佐助，又要结婚啦！”  
“什么什么？是谁那么幸运？”  
“这次可算不上是幸运啦，是门当户对！”小护士环视一周，确定吸引了所有人的目光后才煞有介事地说，“就是之前和波风鸣人结婚又离婚的日向雏田啊！”  
“什么？这两个人？！”  
“虽说很对等，但怎么说呢……”  
“有点别扭……”  
“就像被拆了CP一样……”  
“怎么啦！怎么啦！你们！哪里别扭了！”小护士不太开心，“再怎么也不会比和春野医生结婚奇怪了吧？本来宇智波佐助那种人娶平民就很奇怪吧？”  
“但是……你确定这个消息是真的吗？”另一个小护士面露困色，“我怎么感觉很久以前就听说他们要结婚了，不过后来宇智波佐助娶了春野医生……”  
“确实很久以前了……居然都过去十多年了。”又一个护士说。  
“什么？居然都十多年了吗？！不要啊——！”  
樱无声无息地离开了。  
又一次和雏田结婚？应该是日向的意思吧……这家人总是把雏田当成筹码，换来换去的……  
下班后樱和斑说起这件事，斑并不意外。  
“恐怕日向也遇上资金缺口了吧？”斑若无其事地喝了口汤。  
“他不是刚向千手勒索了钱吗？又缺？”樱有些懵。  
“政治就是砸钱的东西，最近正是换届的时候，大概有什么事不太顺利。”  
“这样啊……”樱似懂非懂地点点头，也喝了口汤。“也就是说，”她放下勺子，用手指代表两方势力，“为了保证自己的政治地位和影响力，日向不得不靠其他办法获得稳定的资金是吗？”  
“差不多。”  
樱思考了下日向不找千手的原因，千手扉间不进人间烟火的脸几乎马上就出现在了脑海里。她干咳一声。该说千手没有适龄的小辈是幸运还是不幸呢？  
樱喝过汤，拿起一旁的餐包。本来她是想一本正经切开的，但是嫌麻烦就用手掰开了。然而斑对她不够优雅的举动一点表示都没有。她有些意外，悄悄打量斑——他的视线焦距在桌子下面，应该是在思考吧。  
“……斑，遇到什么事了吗？”  
斑清醒过来，看了樱一眼。“黑道那边出了点状况。”  
“黑，黑道？！”樱被吓了一跳。  
“黑道试图投奔分家已经不是一次两次了，但是这次动作特别大。泉奈非常紧张。”  
泉奈……这个名字如同鹅卵石被扔进平静无波的心湖当中。  
樱抿了抿嘴，“能具体和我说说吗？”  
“黑道势力算是本家的一部分武装力量，但是由于战后宇智波不再需要和黑道合作，平日里的联系就浅了很多。不过本家还是定期给他们经费的。黑道就像一把刀，放着不用无妨，被别人用了就会非常麻烦。”  
“确实……那我们能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“你继续处理千手扉间的问题就好。我会去找宇智波鼬探探情况。”斑把叉子甩进了牛排，泛红的肉汁马上淌了出来，看着有点疼。

樱的治疗十分“有效”，一个疗程后千手柱间就能身轻如燕地到处走了。樱没敢把这件事告诉斑，只嘱咐柱间一定要注意身体。然而第二天，她就收到了千手柱间和日向日差会面的消息。春野樱当即有了种不祥的预感，整个上午都忐忑不安。  
午休时间刚到，就听来往的护士说楼下好像来了什么大人物，好大的阵仗。樱放下筷子，赶紧拉开窗帘，正赶上千手扉间怒气冲冲地从黑色锃亮的轿车里出来，他还往楼上望了一眼。樱的手瞬间冰凉，金属片的窗帘啪地撞到了玻璃上。  
她心脏跳得厉害，喉咙甚至在阵阵发痛。千手扉间终于出来了，和想象中一样，他绝对无法容忍任何人插手他大哥的事。他的表情已经不是严肃得可怕了，而是阴冷得能杀人。千手扉间以这种方式见面无疑是没把她看在眼里，而且还要给所有人一个下马威，也就是说这次几乎没有任何私下商量的余地。  
樱在原地踱着步子，不停地深呼吸。冷静，樱，一定要冷静，这不算预料之外，千手扉间可能会把你骂得狗血淋头但不会当场吃了你！只要活着，就还有机会！  
她隔着重重噪音听到了电梯到了的声音，接着是一群人纷乱的脚步声。  
“砰！”休息室的门被踢开了。  
千手扉间从保镖的层层护卫中出来，绯色的眼睛漠然扫视一圈房间，问，“谁是春野樱？”  
一时间众弦俱寂无人应答，他的声音不大，但是很冷，穿透力十足。加上他那身一看就是价格不菲的行头，谁都不愿意被牵扯进来。见没人答应，千手扉间眉头更紧，用更严厉的口吻又一次问道。  
“谁是春野樱？！”  
“是我。”  
下了决心的那一瞬间，樱觉得什么都不可怕了。她有的时候会想死刑犯最后是怎么做心理建设的，会不会想咬紧牙关眼前一黑忍过去就好了？她现在就是那个死刑犯。  
千手扉间马上盯住了她，从头到脚把她打量了一番。与其说是认识一下新人，不如说和已知的资料进行对比，确认是她本人。  
确认完毕后，千手扉间哼了一声，再度向前。  
“就是你自作主张给我大哥治疗？！”  
“是。”樱几乎是在他刚说完就回答了。见她如此坦荡，扉间气得打不出一处来。  
“你被辞职了。”他说。  
樱被这盆冷水浇呆住了。她从来没想到会被千手扉间直接撤职，好不容易做好的心理准备全变成了马其诺防线，她不得不承认，自己在这一刻，慌得不行。  
“千手教授……”  
“擅自使用药物缩短病人的生命，还打着治疗的名号！光是这两点我足可以把你告上法庭！”千手扉间金刚怒目，他在强压着自己不要吼出来。  
“请等一下……”她想说话，却发现自己被钉在原地，连动动手脚都虚弱得厉害。感觉就像是在噩梦里，梦见上学的时候被教导主任强行劝退，而父母还不知道这件事。你慌乱无比，连腿都是软的，大脑里只剩一片茫然。  
千手扉间不为所动，根本不想再在她身上耽误时间。可能是顾及纲手是她的老师，他才没真当场手撕了她吧？毕竟药物作用不可逆。  
“请等一下……教授……”樱勉强汇集自己的意识，从恐惧的状态中恢复。她攥紧拳头让自己保有知觉。“教授……”  
混沌的意识中，她抓到了一片浮木。  
等一下……我对这个人不该如此唯唯诺诺的。  
因为啊，因为我啊，我可是也有很多话要质问他呢！  
“教授！”  
千手扉间微微惊讶了一瞬，只不到一分钟的时间里，樱看向他的眼里就完全没了畏缩，她的眼神堪称是凌厉的，如刀片划过他眼前的空气。  
“我也正有问题想问您呢。”她组织了一番敬语，“为什么？！为什么您会错失病人最佳的治疗时机？！”  
一球，命中。  
虽然很短，但樱捕捉到了，扉间瞳孔不易察觉的颤动。  
“如果您把握住了机会，千手さん现在完全是可以治好的不是吗？！为什么您连亲人都放弃了？！”  
“……”扉间没有直接回答。这些话激起了他非常不愿回想的事情，令人恶寒的气场顿时扩张到了房间的每个角落，压迫感抓住了每个人的喉咙。樱心中暗叫一声不好。“那不是你应该……”  
“因为千手柱间拒绝了。”一个清冽的男声打破了扉间的绝对结界，天窗般让在场的人都缓上了口气。“如果病人不配合治疗，医生有再大的能力也没有用。是吧，千手教授？”  
樱的视线越过扉间，与那双笑着的黑瞳对视了。她心中顿时轻松了一块。  
“为什么你会在这里，宇智波泉奈？”扉间没看他，话里满是警觉。  
“当然是因为某个人突然着急赶回东京。这么明显的动作我怎么能放过？”泉奈一副完全不知道发生什么的样子，调着调子和扉间说话。  
“哼，这女人不会也和你有关系吧？”扉间没好气地说。  
“嗯？说不定哦，我的女朋友那么多，你猜猜她是不是其中之一？”泉奈迈着小步子在扉间周围绕圈，扉间盯苍蝇一样不耐烦地瞄着他。  
“没兴趣。”说完扉间就转身要走，“春野樱，好好给我反思你的过错！”放下狠话后，他终于离开了休息室，黑压压的保镖也跟了上去。  
樱在看不到千手扉间的瞬间，陡然跌坐在一旁的椅子上，眼睛还看着那个方向，脖子僵硬地转不过来。宇智波泉奈来到她身边，温和地按了按她的肩。  
“没关系了，已经过去了。”


	26. Chapter 26

下班的时候，樱发现泉奈正在大厅里等她，她迟疑地停下了脚步，泉奈迎了过来。  
“晚好。”泉奈温柔地笑道，“医生真是很辛苦的职业啊，樱下午班一直在忙呢。”  
“嗯……嗯，习惯就还好了……”  
樱猜测不到泉奈的用意，不久前那个醉醺醺的浪子不见了，泉奈现在的态度比刚认识的时候还要好。可樱就是很害怕。这个人太过反复无常了，她无法揣摩他，甚至在和他相处时连自我都很难保持。  
“走吧，我知道附近有一家餐厅很好吃哦。我和老板很熟。”说着，他就要拎过樱的手包。樱小幅度后闪，躲开了他的动作。  
“很抱歉泉奈……我……斑还在家里等我。”她用几乎轻不可闻的声音说，甚至不敢抬头看他。然而泉奈一点都不恼火，仍然温和地微笑。  
“没关系，我会和他说的。或者我叫哥哥出来吧？”  
“这……”  
泉奈拉住了她的手。他的手掌不像斑那样宽大，体温也没那么灼热，可那种小心翼翼地，呵护着她的感觉，让女性很难拒绝。  
他到底是怎么想的呢？樱看向泉奈清秀的脸——他的皮肤洁白如玉，比绝大多数女人的皮肤都要细滑，他薄如刀削的嘴唇总是带着几分嘲讽；一对长眉入鬓，使五官更显清透；还有向来打理甚好的长发，隐约散着幽香……到底神明对宇智波多了多少宠爱，才雕琢出这么多娟丽的可人儿来，而泉奈更是拿罂粟花汁勾出来的，惹人沉迷，让人犯罪。他那双黑色的眼笑成一条缝，可其间锐利的光还在瞄着她，樱不禁心中一颤。  
为了不吸引更多医护的目光，樱先和泉奈走了出去。  
“泉奈君，我稍微有点好奇。”走下楼梯时，泉奈仍拉着她的手，听到她说话，泉奈耐心地停住了。“你之前说想让我痛苦……就是想让我对斑抱有愧疚吗？”  
“你没有吗？”他反问。  
樱怔住了。确实，从泉奈说出这句话开始，她就一直对斑很愧疚。她像是一枚指针，在表盘的两端徘徊，却无法落在哪一边。她难以做出抉择是一回事，这两个人的态度又是另一回事。他们如同没有粘合在一起的三角形，稍一个不注意，三条边就会崩落开来。  
“诶……就是因为我很愧疚，所以才更不明白。为什么泉奈君还要在这时候找我？”  
“因为我喜欢你呀。”泉奈不假思索地回答。  
樱的心脏被猛然攥紧。  
无论过去了多少年，她对这句话仍然没有任何的抵抗力。“喜欢你”这三个字有着种魔力，能把两个人的距离无限拉进，能让她疲惫地身体里燃起把火焰。一时间，连斑雕刻般的面容都从她心里消失了，于彷徨海上漂泊的她，终于在迷雾中看到了灯塔。她的眸子变亮了，倒映着泉奈的笑脸。  
“可是……”  
“哥哥的事吗？要我说的话，我并不介意。”泉奈冷下了脸，认真地说，“我能感受到，樱是喜欢我的，所以就算一时冲动和哥哥发生了关系，那又怎么样呢？”  
“？！”  
“就算相比我，樱更喜欢哥哥，那也是很正常的吧？毕竟哥哥就是那么厉害的人啊。”他称赞斑时无疑是发自内心的，即便眼里凝着阴云。他太过自然的态度让这句话隐藏的意味也变得坦荡无比，樱除了看着他，竟一时无言以对。“因为现在的樱是我制造出来的，虽然会感到一点点嫉妒，我却更喜欢这样的樱了呢。”他走近一步，“过去的樱是天真烂漫的花朵，现在可是散发着蜜香勾引人呢。”  
樱感到有些被冒犯，却否认不了泉奈是在称赞她的。她面色发烫，看着泉奈的眼眸泪朦朦的。  
“这几天我一直有想樱的问题。”他正经了回来，“我在想，要怎样才能让樱更倾向于我呢？要怎样才能让樱……忘掉哥哥的事呢？”  
“但那是不可能的。”他顿了顿，“我是不可以抢走哥哥的东西的。”  
【但我不介意分享哥哥的东西。】  
“所以，只要樱还在意我。我就很高兴了。”  
他向站在楼梯高处的樱伸出手，“那么，樱，愿意和我一起走吗？”

吃罢饭，泉奈热心地开车送樱回家。在餐厅时樱一直闷闷的，倒是泉奈天南地北的说。樱上车时犹豫了下要不要坐到后面，但最后还是选择了副驾驶位。嗅着他车里淡淡的柑橘味，樱竟有种恍若隔世之感。  
不管她如何警戒，如何提示自己泉奈过去的种种，樱不得不承认，自己对泉奈的好感死灰复燃了。她在斑面前的独立和硬气全然消失了，变成了青涩腼腆的小女孩。如果说她的花蜜是勾引了泉奈的话，泉奈的爱欲也把她锁住了。  
“千手扉间的事，樱不必担心。”泉奈坐到驾驶座上，转动钥匙。“樱如果和我商量过就好了，或者和哥哥好好商量一下也好……你这个举动太刺激千手扉间了。我虽然平时总骂他，但我都不敢直接对千手柱间下手。”  
“你们四个人……是不是很熟？”樱放空了眼睛，靠在椅背上望着不断后撤的街道。  
“嗯，有点吧。”泉奈说，“我会想办法疏通一下的，但只是这样肯定不行。樱，思考一下吧，关于十三年前的日向，你还知道些什么。”  
十三年前……太久远了。很多记忆都需要一个触发点才会猛然觉醒，让她凭空去想实在太难。樱皱着眉闭上了眼睛。  
“日向宁次的验血记录，被清除了。不过当时我碰巧看过，除了些炎症一切正常。当然，某些特定的指标没有检测过……”樱说。  
“嗯。”  
“泉奈君，你不能直接去问千手扉间吗？”  
“你认为他会告诉我吗？”  
“也对……抱歉。”大概让泉奈带她直接面对千手扉间，也会被拒之门外吧。  
“这没什么。倒是樱，你有别的思路吗？”泉奈问。  
“……”  
是啊，无论如何她必须要再次接触到千手扉间。怎么办呢，怎么办呢？  
“泉奈君，你对千手教授被威胁的原因……有头绪吗？”樱问。  
“呵呵，”他冷笑一声，嘴角夸张地快要咧到耳根了。樱从来没听见过他这种笑声，吓得睁开了眼睛。“他作死的事那么多，我都数不过来！”  
“……”  
“不过比较大头的几个，应该就是器官贩卖，违法试验，投资地下赌场这几个吧？”泉奈轻描淡写地说。樱感觉世界观遭到一系列打击，在她的印象里，千手系还是老实本分靠农产品加工发家的，现在经常做做公益慈善的集团。  
“器官贩卖……？”樱小心翼翼地问，仿佛说出这个词都会脏了嘴。  
“嗯，他们家那么多医院，大客户们的器官供应却一向充足。而且妇产科处理死胎的事也是非常普遍的吧？”  
“你确定不是正常捐献吗……？千手系可是拥有全国各地最好的医院的。”  
“我确定。”泉奈看了她一眼，黑色的虹膜里似乎有着个她从未涉足过得世界。樱只能噤声。  
“那违法试验又是什么？”  
“有些药物或者试验的开展要通过伦理审查，但是千手扉间鼓捣的那些东西不可能通过审查。”  
“那他……？”樱脑内想起千手教授论文中惊人的详细的数据，文献的白色背景正慢慢染成黑色。  
“通过给政府捐赠，给党派经费这种方式直接获得权限就好了。所以大蛇丸那种叫非法试验，千手扉间就是知名教授。”泉奈说话时毫无波动，似乎在说十分正常的事，也不对千手扉间的做法有何不满。  
“怎，怎么会这样？我一直非常崇拜千手教授的……”樱的声音微微发抖，“怎么会……”  
“樱，你不知道的事太多了。”泉奈淡淡地笑了。  
樱还沉浸在震惊当中。她还记得千手教授的助手转寝小春来医院时，大家是多么的羡慕她，羡慕她能接触到这种大牛。  
说起转寝小春……  
诶？一件非常细小的事从脑海中一闪而过。  
——春野，药物配置室有人来过吗？  
——抱歉我不太清楚，您可以去看看监控录像。  
那时转寝小春的表情暴露出了些许焦躁，但是她马上就走了，所以樱并没多在意这件事。  
不过如果是药物配置室的话，能发生什么呢？药品……被拿走了？  
樱睁大了眼睛。  
那会是什么药物？贵重的药品？有毒的药品……？！  
“想到了什么吗，樱？”泉奈的声音传入了回忆的虚实中，樱回到了现实。  
“只是非常小的一件事，而且什么也说明不了。”  
“是吗。”  
“不过，泉奈君，既然你们和黑道有联系的话，能否帮我稍微留意黑市器官交易相关的事？”樱说。  
“我会的。”  
“多谢你。”樱微微勾起嘴角，她的笑容像一颗糖一样感染了泉奈。只一瞬间，他们之间的冰化了大半。“对了，泉奈君，我听斑说了你的事，黑道那边没问题吗？”  
“我会解决好的，这本来就是我该负责的。”泉奈的话说得很平静，很让人安心。  
“那就好。”

车子开到家门口时，斑正站在楼下。樱看见他，心里一慌。  
“没关系。”泉奈安抚她说。  
车停下了，樱忐忑不安地下去，与斑视线相对时尴尬地笑了笑。斑面无表情地移开了视线。  
“哥哥，我把樱送回来了。”泉奈热切地跑到斑身边。  
“嗯，辛苦你了。”斑说。  
“今天也要好好照顾樱呢！”泉奈眯眼笑着说。  
“……”拜托你们不要这样谈论我的事，有一点点奇怪……  
“啊，我会的。”  
夜风在三个人间缓缓吹动，这两天都不冷，说明快要下雪了。樱望着和谐得不能更和谐的兄弟二人，奇怪的感觉愈发明显。  
一刹那的嫉妒似乎转瞬即逝了，这对兄弟找到了一个微妙的平衡。那个平衡关于她，但她又对此一无所知。就像是她本来应该面对两个联盟的邀请，结果这两个联盟要联合对付她了。  
泉奈还在和斑亲切地说着什么，斑对泉奈的善意并非虚假，樱和他蓦然对上了视线，斑的目光很平淡，如同吞噬了五颜六色的黑。他看着自己，又像是在看向别处；他的感情被压下去了，混在那片黑色下的各种感情当中。樱试着别开视线，却有撞上了泉奈的眼睛。泉奈在笑，即便没有和她说一句话，那眼神却告诉她，她和哥哥是同等重要的。  
他们在一起看着她。  
春野樱觉得脊背一阵发寒。  
那黑色的眼睛好似不在前面，而是在她身后——她逃不掉了。


	27. Chapter 27

——もしもし，静音师姐？是我，樱。嗯。哈哈，没关系的。  
——诶，其实我有一点事情想问师姐。  
——在师姐的记忆里，VIP病房的药物配置室有丢过药品吗？  
——果然。没关系，这不是一下子就可以想起来的事。具体是什么时间的话……  
——这样好吗？我可是刚被下了驱逐令啊。（笑）  
——嗯嗯。那真是太感谢师姐了，我明天会去医院找您。  
——多谢您一直以来的照顾。

春野樱挂断了电话，对着手机屏叹了口气。手机壁纸是过去和佐助鸣人的合影，照片上三个人都是营业式的笑容，倒是相当灿烂，每次看见都会心情好，没换下去的原因则是樱找不到原图了。房间里静悄悄的，斑坐在一旁的沙发上，沉默地思考着什么。从他们进屋开始，两人就没说过一句话。  
果然，在生我的气吗？  
“斑……”她相当小声地唤了句。  
“嗯。”斑哼了声，樱的心更悬着了。  
“……是在生我的气吗？”樱侧歪过头，小心翼翼地从下面打量斑的脸色，小孩讨好大人似的。斑无语，两人四目相对了，樱心虚地笑了笑。  
“柱间的事为什么不和我说实情？”   
“……这个，”樱垂下眼，“因为我知道斑不会同意的。”  
“樱，你不信任我吗？”  
“我相信斑的。”她赶紧说。斑见她一派真诚的样子，无奈地叹了口气。  
“柱间到底是什么情况。”他问。樱直回脖子，表情变得认真。  
“因为遗传病和其它的一些并发症，千手さん的状况已经不可挽回了……”樱说，“他的性命本就所剩无几，所以我问他，愿不愿意重新站起来帮斑找出真相。”她偷偷看了斑一眼，斑不置一词。“千手さん说……过去的事他一直很愧疚，总觉得是他的坚持才让斑落到这样的境地的。所以……”  
“……所以你拜托他什么了？”

千手柱间的决策有的时候比宇智波斑还要豪气。比如今天上午他就跑去和日向日差说要中断资金供应，这事一出，整个木叶集团都鸡飞狗跳的。宇智波斑到分家总部时宇智波鼬正在开会，到了下午才和一群董事从会议室出来。董事们看见坐在长条沙发上翘着二郎腿的宇智波斑，无一不面色一凛。  
宇智波鼬从人群中出来，没什么表情地看了他一眼，之后款步走向斑，甚是礼貌地说，“宇智波斑さん，这边请。”  
鼬带他来到一间相当巨大的办公室，面积相当于两个会议室，落地窗从一头到另一头，蓝天白云触手可及，站在里面简直能和太阳肩并肩。这间办公室就是过去斑的那间，和他大多数产业一样，都被分家拿过去直接用了。  
办公室里没有旁人，鼬坐到办公椅上，右腿搭在左膝，一双瘦长的手扣在胃部。“斑さん突然莅临此处，不会只是突发奇想要故地重游吧？”  
斑其实一直挺看不上分家这个干瘦干瘦的长子的，不过这么多年，鼬的实力证明他玩手段和泉奈有一拼，斑也不能小瞧。于是斑坐到他对面，用身高优势俯视对方。  
“我不过是回趟家，鼬不必这么紧张。”  
鼬的凤眼轻微地眯了起来。  
“听闻佐助马上要迎娶日向家的千金，我先提前祝贺一声了。”斑说。  
鼬不再靠在椅背上了，他直起来了上身。  
“原来斑さん也知道这个消息了。”  
“日向宗家的长女天生丽质，这笔买卖不亏。”斑说。  
“……”鼬沉默了一小阵，背光的黑眼里浮现出若有如无的红色。“既然这样，斑さん何不亲自不向日向宗家伸出橄榄枝？”  
“这条件不错，但这位大小姐不是我的口味。富岳还活着吗？”  
鼬肉眼可见地皱眉了。  
“家父一直很好。”他还看向斑的方向，但视线并未与他相交，看上去像在微微翻白眼。  
“宇智波在新闻界的影响力是从富岳开始建立的，凭借这份产业，分家得以在集团中保持独立和话语权。鼬作为富岳最宠信的儿子，他一定会容忍你小小的背叛吧。”斑轻描淡写地说。  
“……”鼬表情没什么变化，连心中的波动都被他压制住了，这个自控力确实可以。“斑さん是误会了什么吧？”  
“嗯？我误会了什么？朱雀？”鼬侧着眼，和斑遥遥对视了。斑在笑，很细微的笑，那笑意只能从眼里看出一二，连皮肤都没有被肌肉拉出褶皱。斑的眼睛还是黑色的，幽深如未知的入口，让人有一种会被吞噬的恐惧感。  
“……”鼬闭上眼，看向了旁边。

“我拜托千手さん帮助斑，只要能帮到斑就好。”樱说，“之后他就去找了日向日差……这两者，是有什么关系吧？”  
“嗯，柱间亲自过去告诉日向日差千手不会再给他们钱了。”斑说。两人说话时一直保持着距离，很安全，也毫无暧昧感。樱对感情变化是敏感的，这样的疏离她觉得理所应当可又莫名失落。  
“是这样吗？可是为什么千手さん要这么做？原来千手的钱是被日向拿走了吗？！”樱惊呼。  
“恐怕是这样，柱间虽然卧病很久了，但是公司的事务他大体都清楚。就算别人不知道千手扉间到底干了什么，柱间也会有所察觉。”斑蔑视地哼了声，“千手扉间那家伙，看来是真吃了瘪，笑死人了。”  
怎么觉得宇智波们谈起千手扉间态度都怪怪的？  
“所以……那个威胁了千手教授的人，也会被惊动？会是谁呢？”日向日足？日差？……雏田？最后这个绝对不可能吧。  
“嗯，只要你能发现千手扉间的秘密，你就还能在医院立足。”斑说。  
“……这件事的话，尽量吧……”樱毫无底气，“我几次三番闹出事情，怕是印象糟透了。”  
“那又怎么样呢？”斑相当霸道地打断了她的自怨自艾。“我都被记上前科了，不是还照样在公司转？樱，要成大事就要有相应的器量。”  
樱笑得相当勉强，“是，我会努力的。”

越是要到睡觉的时间，樱越是焦虑。斑先占了床，樱无论如何都是不好意思再和他睡在一起的。结束对话后，樱想起泉奈和斑的对话，那时二人的眼神浮现在她的脑海，奇怪的感觉又一次漫上脊背。  
像是两只狼，要把她生吞活剥了一样。如果用严重些的话来比喻的话，就是这样。  
也许泉奈是真喜欢我了吧？樱想。她发现自己并不抗拒泉奈的喜欢。可以想象，等泉奈厌烦了她，他们一定会分手的。可这样有始有终，看得见长短的感情反倒让她安心。是不是很奇怪？  
也许泉奈说的对。感情是没有永远存在的……婚姻和爱情不过是谎言而已，也许是这样的……啊，但是这么想，总觉得世界好可悲。  
泉奈的告白对樱来说是回应，是脱离三角关系的借口。斑……果然还是不会喜欢她的。我的器量，我的觉悟，都小得可笑吧……我还一直必须得扶着斑的肩膀才能前行，明明斑和我一样，都是孤身一人的。  
樱觉得斑离她是那么遥远，身体相接的亲近感原来只是错觉啊……我对他们两个来说到底是什么呢？  
心烦意乱中，樱打开了电脑。主页有油管的链接，她就顺便点开了，在搜索栏打出“日向”两个字。没想到在一系列新闻的上面，先出现的是名为“月亮上也会有狐狸吗”的油管主。  
这是……？她贴着屏幕看那个头像，果然，是雏田？！  
樱拿起手机，也不管时间，直接问井野“原来雏田是油管主吗？！”井野秒回，“是啊，原来你不知道吗？”  
我不知道啊！  
樱打开她的主页，点进最新的一个视频。只见雏田落落大方地坐在镜头前，从画面的质量上看，相机的配置绝对过硬。雏田穿着件友禅染的青色和服，桌子上摆了很多针和线之类的东西。  
“她做什么内容啊？”樱问井野。  
“啊，就是大家小姐那些东西啦，和服啊，细工啊，插花茶道啊，带观众逛商场啊，去那种人均三万日元的餐厅探店啊。让人都见识一下有钱人的生活那种。”  
“原来是这样的吗？！”樱发了个震惊的蛞蝓的表情，井野回了个猪猪点头的表情。  
原来雏田还有这样的一面吗？！  
樱呆呆地看着雏田的视频。视频上的雏田没了见面时的拘谨柔弱，她温和地笑着，可总有种皮笑肉不笑的微妙感。樱仔细看着她的眼睛，不知道是不是录制的关系，她白色的眼里冷冰冰的。  
日向家知道她在做这种副业吗？看她的粉丝数，应该算得上是相当有名气的油管主了。  
在樱震惊的这段时间，视频已经播放完了。雏田对着屏幕外的樱微微一笑。  
“那，下个视频见了，各位。感谢您的观看。”她很有做派地鞠躬，弹幕刷过去一片敬语。  
原来，雏田是真的有粉丝的。樱想。原来说的粉丝，是这个意思啊？！

29.  
早上醒来时，樱发现身上盖着两件大衣。一件是她的，一件是斑的。  
樱坐起身，拿起斑的那件轻轻地闻了下，有他常用的很淡的古龙水味，似乎是烟草。斑确实和泉奈很不一样呢，樱想。泉奈像是花孔雀，总是很精致，有着永远的少年感，既能让人母性泛滥，又能被照顾得舒舒服服的。斑则像狼啊，狮子啊，这种威风凛凛的动物。虽然很凶，但是熟悉了也会有被保护的感觉。  
想到这里樱忍不住一阵失落。今天起来的有点晚，就算醒了身体仍然有些困倦。家里应该是没有人了，斑应该已经出去了……算了，就这样吧，这样也很好。  
她攥了攥拳，把斑的外套挂到衣架上，自己开始梳洗。  
樱从后门进到了医院里，避人耳目来到住院部的办公室。静音按照约定果然在这里，看小樱进来温和地笑了。  
“看来潜行还算顺利。”她说。过去樱就经常在一些奇怪的地方展现自己的运动神经，比如潜入政/府办公大楼去劝说官员通过药品批准之类的。  
“是！”樱小幅度地鞠躬，“麻烦您了！”  
樱来到药物配置室，用静音的账号查阅十三年前的药品流水。  
确实，乍一看去没什么问题。  
樱眯起眼睛一排一排地查看，突然发现有几种药品的进货量比前几个月多出了不少。樱努力回忆这几种药的作用，因为这些都有明显的副作用，一般绝不会同时使用。如果同时使用的话……可能会堵塞血管，还有大概率致癌作用。  
可能吗？有人在什么时候偷拿了药品，所以后来不得不补货？是谁呢？  
那个时候住院的人……  
？！

——但是没有动机啊！

带着深深的疑虑，樱告别了静音。  
“师傅……很生气吧。”樱讪讪。  
“……意外的，很安静呢。”静音苦笑。  
“抱歉又给你们添麻烦了！”樱这次深深地鞠躬。  
“没关系的小樱。”静音说，“纲手さま也是知道小樱的难处的，如果这次的事能平安度过，纲手さま还是会让你回到医院的。”  
樱寡然地笑了笑。“谢谢你。”说完，她就背着包从楼梯下去了。  
离开医院时，外面下起了小雪。  
这应该是今年冬天的第一场雪了。樱想。她把手伸出廊檐，有冰凉的雪粒落在掌心，很快就化了。  
忽然有辆红色的车用相当嚣张的速度进到了医院院里，引来保安和护士的极大不满，樱也觉得这个人因为车好就这么开太狂妄了。然而这辆颜色鲜丽的车猛然停在了她的面前。  
“？！”  
车窗被摇了下来，露出了熟悉的，带着墨镜的，斑的脸。  
我果然该猜到的。樱腹诽。正常人是不会这么狂的。  
“丫头，走吗？”  
樱一时被斑算是热情地态度弄蒙了。不是对我失望了吗？不是和我只是露水情缘吗？不是早上悄无声息地离开了吗？怎么突然又……？  
“去哪里？”在她心思还纷乱的时候，嘴就这么说了。  
“美术馆。”  
“去那里做什么？”  
“反正也是闲着。上来吗？”  
也许他还有别的话要说吧？这样想着，樱拉开了车门。

这是辆新车，而且价格不菲。但总觉得如此张扬的红色，不太像斑会选的。怎么说呢，这辆车有点……女性化？  
“斑是有什么话要和我说吧？”樱尽量用平静无波的声音说。  
斑没有回答，车子驶出了医院大门。“话是有，你指的是哪方面的？”  
“……”樱迟疑了一下，“关于宇智波的吧？”  
“……”倒车镜里看不到斑的表情。“可以，在这里说也安全。”  
车开始沿着大道直行。  
“你对宇智波鼬知道多少？”斑问。  
“虽然很无知但是……我只知道他是个年轻有为的人而已。”樱说。  
“你知道晓组吗？”  
樱全脑搜刮了一番。好像是从新闻里听到过。“是……黑道？”  
“对。晓组就是和宇智波本家合作的黑道组织。本来是我直接接洽的，现在由带土和泉奈管理。”  
“嗯，原来是这样……”  
“但是，宇智波鼬其实也是其中一员。他是晓的干部之一，代号是朱雀。在五年以前还没人知道朱雀到底是谁。”  
“等一下，斑。”樱一时没转过这个弯，“鼬さん暗中加入晓，对他有什么好处吗？”  
“我也很奇怪。所以一直让带土注意这件事。然而，鼬也在逆向渗透我们，泉奈这几天刚抓了他的爪牙，叫宇智波止水的。他可能是想反向利用晓吧？”斑说。  
“为了……侵吞本家吗？”樱问。  
“这是他一直以来的目的。可是还有一点很奇怪。他的动机是什么？”  
“现在还……不知道。”  
“柱间断了给日向的资金后，鼬的态度还是联合日向的。我打探到了一些消息，分家不满鼬的做法的大有人在。因为鼬的作风和富岳并不相同。他太过迁就木叶集团了。”  
“偏向木叶的话，对鼬有什么好处呢？”樱不解，“就算家族联合了，明争暗斗还是存在的吧，为什么鼬还要执着于联合呢？”  
“所以他和日向之间的关系就值得挖掘。那些政客的承诺从来都是全力。鼬是想获得什么权力吧？”

由于是上班时间，美术馆中人并不多。两人并排走着，时不时停在某一幅画前，但就是没人开口先说点什么。  
“向日葵。”交叉口挂着一副一人高的画，画的是燃烧般的向日葵。作者是不认识的画师，名字像是西班牙语。樱简单看了眼画的介绍，作画的人在一个傍晚遇上了名美丽的少女，他对她一见钟情。然而画师并没有勇气去告白，就这么看着少女离开了。那天之后他再也没有遇见过少女。半年后画师路过一片向日葵的花圃，他猛然间想起了那名少女在燃烧般的夕阳下的样子。他很想画下来，可当他拿起画笔，却发现已经想不起少女的面容了。  
记忆里只剩下“美”这一个字而已。  
樱打量着这幅画。确实，画中的向日葵花海，仿佛能将人吞噬进去。  
“不错的画。”斑说，“喜欢吗？”  
“还可以。”樱笑了下，看向斑。她早已不是少女，但皮肤还是紧致白皙的，一颦一笑中有着女人的柔和与成熟。  
“你不喜欢别人送你礼物？”斑问。  
“喜欢的。小时候总被人欺负，所以要是有朋友送给我礼物，我都会非常珍惜。后来佐助君也送过我些贵重的东西，但现在想想总觉得有点奇怪。”樱说。  
“为什么奇怪？”斑的不解是发自内心的。  
“就像是简·爱拒绝罗切斯特先生的礼物一样吧？这种感觉小的时候我也不明白。”  
“害怕失去自己的独立性吗？”斑问。  
“差不多吧，而且有点会怀疑自己……到底是爱着那个人的吗？这种感情是来自他本人的吗？”  
“但送礼物本身也是一种示好的方式。”斑说。  
“嗯。”  
樱撤回了视线，他们又一次陷入了沉默。

斑不知该如何开口。从分家公司回来，他突然想到了一辆红色的跑车。那种驱动力非常大，跑到250迈以上反倒身轻如燕的红色跑车。因为就像那个女人一样。所以他到车行找了一圈，买了这辆法拉利。他想送给樱。  
他昨天有些蒙了。一方面他确实因为樱隐瞒柱间的病情而生气，一方面泉奈的举动让他痛苦。  
是的，痛苦。只不过是闷闷的痛，不激烈，却足以让他一晚上睡不着觉。  
如果他什么表示都没有，樱肯定会被泉奈带走吧？那是他的弟弟，他比谁都要了解。可是如果他去拉拢樱，他觉得自己是放弃了自尊的，还浪费了时间，并且让情况更复杂了。  
斑忽然明白了一点。眼前这个女人渴望着“爱”，无论是爱人还是被爱，她都在渴求。她的需求是超越纯粹的性的，也是一定程度上不计较钱财的。斑不确定自己有这种感情，也不明白樱所谓的“爱”究竟是一种怎样的感情。他在这样的女人面前被扒/个精/光，他在追求上毫无优势。毕竟，在他近四十年的人生中，所有人都是围着他转的。  
他不知道该怎么办。  
泉奈果然是喜欢着樱的，泉奈似乎是不在意“分享”樱的。但是如果他们真的这样做了，樱一定会生气的。那时候，未束缚在一起的三角形就会崩落下来。  
可是……也许我是真的喜欢她的。  
斑抬起手，托起樱的一缕长发，轻轻贴在唇上。  
“樱，我喜欢你。”


	28. Chapter 28

樱慢慢转过来，向日葵的海洋在她背后熊熊燃烧。唯有那双眼睛是碧绿的湖泊，它微微荡漾着，湖面上滑过一圈痛苦的波纹。她的脸洁白得如圣母像，好似有血泪凝在她眼中。静静地，她笑了。  
“谢谢你，但是……”虽然樱是笑着的，但斑能感受得到，她很难受，“为什么不早说呢？”  
斑哑口无言。  
“我已经，被你们两个弄晕了。”樱苦笑，“如果你们哪个，稍微多给我一点喘息的机会的话，我就一定能想清楚到底更喜欢谁吧？”  
“我太不争气了，”她又说，“每次你们两个对我多说几句话，我本来的想法就被打乱了。我真的已经不知道了，斑是真的喜欢我的吗？泉奈君又是喜欢我的吗？我不知道。可你们又都告诉我是这样的，不断催促着我，让我更难以分清了。”  
斑不喜欢一直处于被质问的位置，于是他说，“那么樱对我怎么看？”  
“……”樱凝思了片刻，“我觉得斑是个很好的结婚对象……泉奈说过，如果我选择了你，斑一定会永远护我周全。但是，不知道为什么，我觉得斑对我的好太过不真实了。每次斑说让人误会的话，我都会下意识告诉自己那是假的。斑让我很害怕。”  
“如果我真的能和斑结婚的话，斑对我的感情会持续那么久吗？如果是过去的我一定能接受的吧，毕竟……我从来不觉得父母那样争吵责骂的感情有什么问题。可是现在，我想想和斑在一起的未来都会害怕。”  
“我怕那种感情会变质。哪怕变成普通的夫妇的感情我都害怕……”  
“当然还有的问题就是……泉奈君该怎么办呢？”  
她说着说着就低下了头。斑看着这样的樱，手指攥成了拳。  
是啊，泉奈该怎么办？斑并非没有考虑过这个问题，可是相比“泉奈”该怎么办，他把“不能让泉奈抢走”放在了更高一级。斑恍然明白了，他已经太习惯泉奈为他付（牺）出（牲）了。之前他也意识到了也说过这个问题，但从未如此透彻的、带有痛感的明白了、感受到了。  
他根本无法指摘泉奈的自私。而且泉奈真的是自私的吗？其实人本身都是自私的，只是一旦牵扯到血缘，人类总是会放大个人的无私奉献，又大肆宣传家庭的重要性。  
也许泉奈只是做了他本该做的事。  
也许只是他不习惯这样而已。  
可斑仍旧无法对弟弟产生一丝一毫的怒气。  
见他不说话，樱淡淡地笑了。  
“我会当做没听见的，斑。”她轻巧地转过身，两只手勾在身后，手指纠结地挂在一起，“请继续做本来该做的事情吧。我能成为斑的同伴已经觉得很幸运了。”  
“这个故事，也该结束了吧……”

泉奈生过一场大病。那个时候，全家人都做好了他会死去的准备。  
从那时起，田岛就教育斑，人是固有一死的。他只是先抵达了那个终点而已。  
但也是从这场大病开始，泉奈的生活方式变得不管不顾，大有游戏人生之感。然而斑理解他，也跟着纵容。因为他总觉得，弟弟会在某一天不辞而别。  
即便如此，不管泉奈平日里有多放浪，泉奈还是在他面前信誓旦旦——他一定会保护哥哥的。哥哥的事业他一定会帮忙达成，哥哥想要的东西他一定会想方设法拿到。  
已经不知道有多少次了。明明泉奈很喜欢，只因为斑一时暴露了自己喜欢的想法，泉奈就果断地放弃掉。这样的东西积压成堆，在家族的仓库了落灰，没人再去提起。  
甚至他出车祸的那次，泉奈毫不犹豫地分出一半肝脏给了他。斑醒来后觉得十分后怕，他忍不住想，如果他受损的不是肝脏，而是别的什么，他会不会睁开眼睛发现弟弟已经死了。  
泉奈不是他的备用血袋，哪怕他甘之如饴。  
泉奈是人，是人就会有欲望。  
这是第一次，泉奈没有彻彻底底把樱从自己的世界里扔出去。斑望着樱穿着红色连衣裙的背影，蓦地咧开了嘴角。  
我是不是该觉得你这女人真是可恶呢？

宇智波泉奈翻过栏杆，毫不犹豫地跳下，瞬间拉开了两层楼的距离。  
依照计划，泉奈到过去斑的那些厂子里游说，提出更丰厚的条件，让他们重新转投斑的麾下，毕竟分家给的待遇也没好到哪里去。结果他才跑了一天，就被人盯上了。  
暂时还不确认到底是哪一方派来的刺客，反正就那两种可能性。  
子弹打上了楼梯扶手，擦出了火光。泉奈不敢迟疑，继续往楼下跑。  
他用手机启动了应急联络系统，随时把位置发给火核，让火核派人手过来。只不过这段时间他得一个人撑住了。  
怪不得最近千手扉间出去总装x一样带一群保镖。确实，谁都说不准会发生什么事情。  
泉奈面色泛红，口腔里一股血味，他大喘着气，终于跑出了高层。快速地思考了一番，泉奈跳进了地铁，直奔新宿站而去。  
过了新宿站七拐八拐之后，那种直逼而来的压迫感就消失了。泉奈找了家人最多的咖啡厅进去，在角落的位置坐下。他坐下的瞬间发现膝盖全软了。  
“这位先生请问想喝什么？”长相甜美的女招待温声问。泉奈愣了一下，头脑阵阵发昏，几秒后才意识到自己瘫在了沙发上。他打量了服务生一番，应该不是杀手，这才微笑着说，“拿铁，加两份奶。再要一份可颂。”  
“好的，先生。”服务生微微一笑。  
待人走后，虚脱感又一次掌控了泉奈。他头很晕，耳边乱糟糟的，听力范围极具缩短，看见的东西也像是像素画。他细长地抽气，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。  
等到火核找到他，已经是一小时以后的事了。

“泉奈さま，你……不会是被吓晕了吧？”火核开着车带泉奈去宇智波在东京的房产，泉奈望着窗外，双眼发空。  
“……”泉奈恶狠狠地看了过来，吓得火核一哆嗦，“我，才，没，有！”过了几秒他才无奈地说，“我又不是自卫队的，也不是特警，突然发生这种状况谁都难免发慌吧？”  
火核注意到，这时泉奈的眼神已经正常了，刚才那下恶狠狠倒是临时装出来的。泉奈长舒一气。  
精神恢复过来后，泉奈反而有一种奇怪的真实感。  
从小到大，无论做什么，泉奈都觉得自己像是站在风里，他所作的一切都像是风一样，从指间钻过了。因为一直以来都是这样的，泉奈也不觉得有什么问题。  
因为他还有哥哥。  
儿时生病昏昏沉沉的日子里，泉奈觉得自己离死亡很近。他被推到生者世界的边缘，死的世界就在他身后。哪怕是后来好了，他都时常觉得很不真实。  
既然活下来了那一定是有什么意义的吧？  
于是泉奈把自己当做了已死之人，又把哥哥当成了神明，就这么活了三十多年。  
但是这次，泉奈觉得自己清醒了。他动了动手指，摸得到汽车坐垫的触感。他看着外面的风景，发现无论是灯还是雪的色彩都如此明丽。他的鼻子一阵发酸。  
汽车穿过闹市区，泉奈看到了熟悉的地方。  
从这条道往右拐的话，就是樱的临时住所了。他想着，嘴却先发出了声音。  
“火核，右拐。”

此时樱的家里是一派兵荒马乱。斑似乎是想表达自己是真情实感的，先是去买了菜，后是亲自下厨。倒是没造成什么火灾啊之类的，就是几乎所有餐具都被斑占用了，以至于牛排终于做好后他都找不到盘子。  
樱看见斑把牛排端上来的时候忍不住笑出声来，但也接受了斑的殷勤。  
五分熟的T骨牛排烤得刚刚好，外面不焦，里面肉汁也完美锁住了。斑倒了两杯红葡萄酒，二人装模作样地撞了下杯。  
“味道不错。”樱尝了一块后说。  
“那当然，这是我的拿手菜。”斑得意地说。  
“这边没有洗碗机，等下记得把盘子都洗一下。”樱眯着眼笑道。  
“行。”斑相当爽快地答应了。  
装作一切都没发生过，就这样生活下去，也许也不错。斑想。他不懂女人究竟会因为什么被突然感动，毕竟连泉奈都只能归结出套路，还要括号里写着不排除特殊情况。  
他对感情的需求并不高，甚至他觉得现在的生活就很好。  
很安静，很有生活气息。樱虽然有的时候会和他闹着玩，但整体是个会顾家有才干的女人，他们处得来。  
晚饭后两个人又开始各干各的，樱查阅着文献，斑在思考最近的这些新闻。  
因为光线太暗，斑起身去开灯，回来时看到樱丰腴的身体团在沙发上，大片的白色皮肤让他又有了感觉。  
怎么才能让她顺其自然地接受他呢？斑动起了坏心思。  
但就在这时，门铃响了。  
“是谁啊。”樱嘀咕了一声，跑到门前。“请问是哪位？”  
“是我。”门外响起了淡然，却隐隐有些兴奋地声音。樱看向斑，他们都知道这是谁。  
斑点了点头，樱打开了门。  
“樱。”泉奈呼唤她的名字。  
“诶？”总觉得今天的泉奈哪里不对。怎么说？像是突然变成了少年，明明外貌没有任何变化，头发还有点乱。但他黑色的眼睛泪朦朦的，如阳光下的湖面，粼粼闪光。  
泉奈一步跨进房间，衣服里还裹着寒气，之后他轻轻吻住了樱的嘴唇。


	29. Chapter 29

斑看泉奈深情又纯粹地亲吻着樱，心中一时五味杂陈。待这个吻结束，泉奈越过樱的肩膀，看到了有些发愣的斑。  
“哥哥也在啊。”泉奈笑着说。他眼睛水汪汪的，眯起来时有着几分醉酒的神态。  
他怎么回事？斑不禁去想。  
“抱歉，因为我很想见樱，没想到哥哥也在这里。”  
“……”  
“有点为难呢，这样。”他狐狸一样弯弯着眼，连斑都无法看清他的情绪。“哥哥，你会介意吗？”泉奈问。  
“……”  
我很介意。斑看见亲弟弟和樱亲吻在一起时，他仿佛已经看见了他们交叠在一起白皙的身体。那幻象让他头晕目眩，他像是看到土匪强奸妻子的丈夫，竟也忍不住性欲大发。斑的喉结动了动，之后他别开了视线。  
“……你们可以到卧室去。”他喉咙一阵发干，下身也彻底涨了起来。斑不得不侧过身去，努力压制澎湃而出的愤怒和情欲，他站在了理智的边缘线上。  
“等一下，泉奈……”樱觉得事情越发不对劲，小声抗议着，可两个人都忽视了这点。泉奈笑着安慰说“没关系的”，一边几乎是拥着抱着把樱压向卧室的方向。  
窗外是一片绛蓝色，似乎应该是清凉的。也许他该出去走走，让隆冬的夜晚让他冷静。但是这时，一只体温不算高的手，攥住了他的手臂。  
“哥哥也一起吧？”  
“等，等下！”  
此话一出，樱和斑脑内都是嗡的一声。  
“你在说什么啊，泉奈君！”  
斑和泉奈凝神相对，一个笑容满面，一个假装漠然。斑根本就笑不出来，他没法对泉奈生气，也没法对樱说什么俏皮话。他的身体和理智互相拉扯着，让他面上只有圣人般的不屑。  
“斑……”樱向斑求助，却先看到了他蓬起的下体。多番实践，樱早就明白了，男人就是下半身动物，总会有克制不住自己的时候。  
“斑……我们不能这样……”  
然而斑没挥开泉奈的手。  
樱的视野忽然翻转了，他被兄弟两个一上一下扔到了沙发上，有什么东西在匆忙中被挥到了地面，噼啪地碎了。  
简直像是有预谋的，这两个人一定早就打过这种算盘了！樱看着斑倒过来那张脸，斑和她眼里都没有笑意。  
“要不哥哥先来吧？”泉奈松开了抓在樱腿上的手，很是乖巧地说。  
斑看了樱一眼，嗯了声，和泉奈调换了位置。  
到底在干什么啊他们？不……我在和他们做什么？  
樱的脑子里浑浑噩噩的，很像第一次被佐助推倒的时候。就是她预料到了可能会发生的事，但她内心在极力否认，列举着不可能的原因。结果就是这段时间里她身体软绵绵的，头脑昏昏沉沉，像第三视角看着自己和那个人一样。  
甚至身体还在发热。  
那次之后樱也思考过，这是不是自远古以来雌性的自我保护机制。在面对强奸时因为打不过就自我麻痹，让精神和身体都挺过这一过程。真是让人恶心。  
两人几下脱光了樱的衣服，冷空气刺激了皮肤，樱不安地扭起了双腿。  
“别……”樱弱弱地哀求。  
哪怕她现在明白了身体的欲求，儿时那些耳提面命还是根深蒂固的，这让她对性的很多问题上趋于保守。泉奈之前很想用玩具，但是樱非常抗拒。同样，和两个人同时发生性关系简直是……  
斑不由分说地掰开了樱的双腿，对着其中的缝隙好好打量了一番。可能是事出突然，这次樱的穴口十分干燥。斑的手指踏入浅色的草丛，非常直接地按进了樱的通道里。  
生涩的异物感让樱非常不适，斑草率地在里面搅了搅就出来，把沾着透明液体的手指随便擦了擦，接着那根狰狞的异物就顶上了樱的缝隙。  
樱下意识闭紧眼睛，绷紧肌肉。这绝对会很疼。  
不过这一瞬间被叫停了。  
“哥哥，那样会很难受的。”泉奈笑道，“不要那么着急嘛。”  
樱睁开眼睛，紧张地看着斑。斑似乎觉得弟弟说的对，就没有横冲直撞。但他也不知道应该怎么做，只是用龟头摩擦着樱阴唇之中的软肉。  
“呜……”  
不得不说，这种肉与肉之间，略带刺痒的刺激确实有用，几乎是一瞬间樱就有了感觉，连乳头都硬了。泉奈从沙发上下来，一手压着樱的胳膊，一手捻住樱的乳头，嘴上耐心地和樱接吻。  
“哥哥也要学着点呀。”他说着，斑也用手夹住樱另一边的乳首，力度很大地捏了下。樱吃痛地唤了一声。但是泉奈并没提醒斑轻一些。樱的胸脯开始剧烈起伏，泉奈不在玩弄乳头，而是抓着她的胸，转圈揉着。斑有样学样，力度还是更大。  
泉奈谙熟这具身体，他松开手，用嘴亲吻她的腰腹，每触碰到敏感处，樱都会一阵颤动。在他熟练的挑动下，樱的花穴吐出了清澈的液体。  
“可以了，哥哥。”刚获得同意，斑就挤进了樱的身体。樱忍痛弓起背，尽可能地放松自己。泉奈用指尖在她腹部画圈，轻吻她的脖子安抚着她。  
樱发出一声啜泣，感受着斑一节一节地把分身挤满她的体内，之后顶到最深处。斑舒适地闷哼出声，开始了有节奏的律动。  
他一动，樱就曲起了腿，下半身不受控地迎合上去。斑一下下顶撞着最深处，樱猫似的哼哼着，腰也开始晃动。她的双眼完全迷离了，她甚至忘记了泉奈的存在，整个人只剩下子宫和阴道感知外界的刺激。  
泉奈看着这样的樱，目光竟带着几分陶醉。他也硬得不行，可他更有耐心。他伸手到樱下身，在被撑得发肿的入口上方找到了鼓起来的花核。在他按上的瞬间，本来深陷性交温存感中的樱猛地清醒了，她的手抓紧了沙发垫，顿时腿分得更开，甬道完全绞紧，脚趾也蜷了起来。  
泉奈笑意更盛。他用嘴含住樱的胸，手上熟练地揉着那块。樱的脸皱成一团，脖子后仰过去，出了一身的汗。她要紧着嘴才没发出声。  
“哥哥，你得更努力才行啊。”说着他用指甲刮了一下凸起，樱整个人都一颤，阴道内部把斑一缠，斑脑内轰地一下。  
真想把这白玉似的身体用绳子缠上，再绑上几个玩具，看她在剧烈的震动下一次又一次达到高潮还无法控制，肯定更有意思。泉奈不无遗憾地想。  
由于樱的动情，本来就很紧的穴道越发紧的吓人，斑觉得自己像被咬住了似的，连拔都很困难。于是他发了力，一下下外抽，看到被带出来的媚肉，他撞进去时更狠了。强烈的撞击和伴随而来的疼痛感让樱快哭出来了。樱大喘着气，但是阴蒂的刺激太激烈，她马上就到了。她的意识消失不见，阴道不停地挤压着那根巨物。  
斑压身过来，把樱的腿直接按成M形。樱在高潮后的迷离中感觉到身上人的锤捣。她不停地咽下口水，柔软的胸部跟着身体的晃动而摇摆，看得斑发馋。斑一把按上去，大力揉搓。  
樱的双腿悬空地晃着，脚趾又是一阵阵蜷起。泉奈还不徐不缓地刺激着花核，比阴道内部的东西更有存在感。两者并用让她晕乎乎的，她听见了斑贯穿时捣搅的水声，她忽地加紧了双腿，勾住了斑的腰。  
好黏。泉奈的手还在樱的腿中间，并没忘了自己的任务。这一番折腾，樱的体液流得太多，不光是整条缝隙，连大腿内侧都粘上了。斑突然加速了，如同把节拍器一下从上拉到下，脸也绷得更紧。他每锤进去一次，樱就会发出一声悲鸣，一声接一声，连成了一条线。最后她弓起腰，整个人都僵住，她下体都向外凸着，乞求更多的刺激。斑在她高潮时仍在发劲，樱支持不住，连排泄的通道都张开了似的，登上了绝顶。  
斑狠狠顶了两下后，泄在她体内。樱浑身发热，像一汪热水，她很满足，骤起的性欲已经耗费殆尽。她绵长喘着气，闭着眼睛累得简直能马上睡着。但是斑沉默地把位置让给了弟弟。  
又有什么东西进来了，它的顶端在与子宫的入口摩擦着。樱睁开眼睛，意识到泉奈在她体内，她努力动动腿，想然他离开，结果泉奈稍一动她就一个激灵。  
“啊……！”她瞪大了眼，手抓紧了沙发的垫子。  
好热啊。泉奈不禁感慨。他两手按着樱的大腿内侧，黏糊糊的，恐怕他在樱体内触碰到的液体里也有哥哥的精液吧。这么想还挺有意思的。  
泉奈放马发泄了一阵，转而开始专攻樱的敏感区。樱现在确实很累，但只要直接刺激最敏感的地方，任何人都抗拒不了直接的高潮。  
“泉奈……君……”樱睁着泪眼看他，泉奈则是用更快的刺激回应她，樱根本招架不住。“呃……啊……啊！”她大口喘息着。触碰到的敏感点如同有电火花击打着她的大脑，因为大脑混乱了，身体根本不知道在做些什么，四肢在狂乱地动着，喉咙十分干渴，却还在发声。  
泉奈细密的触碰着，因为他忍了太久，他也有点难以维持了。他们的毛发互相摩擦着，樱在刺激下坐了起来，一把死死抱住泉奈，在他背上留下两排抓痕。  
“呜……呜呜……啊……！”她像是没有意识的动物，只有一条反射弧了。混合的液体从他们连接处流出，也落在泉奈腿间。不多时，樱抽动着阴道，再一次登顶。泉奈被她紧紧地绞住，也射了出来。  
樱累得不行，直接挂在泉奈身上，根本不想动。泉奈舒适地吐气，樱柔软的身体紧贴着他，他也拍了几下樱的后背。他想把分身抽出，结果稍稍一动就有很多液体流出。  
得去厕所。樱迷离地想。这么折腾太容易尿路感染了。然而四肢软绵绵的，完全使不上劲。  
“哥哥，你又硬了呢。”泉奈的笑声传入她的耳朵。樱挣扎着想跑，但被泉奈一把抱住了。“没关系哦，哥哥，女人的身体可比男人的结实多了，再来多少次都没问题哦。”  
“不行……”樱扭动着赤裸的身子，反倒更诱人了。  
泉奈索性拿了件衣服把樱的手在身后缠住。又拉着这样的樱，把她坐在了斑硬挺的分身上。  
“啊——！”  
因为润滑足够，斑骇人的硬物整根被吞了进去，直抵最深处。樱觉得自己彻底没法思考了，她只能感受到性的爱抚，除此之外什么都感受不到，什么都来不及想，就像那些只为性而存在的玩物。  
泉奈用领带捂住了她的眼。和主动闭眼不同，陷入黑暗当中让樱更加茫然，仿佛世界上只剩下了自己，其它的都是黑暗。她在黑暗中漂浮，那根棍子来自黑暗，细密地戳动她的体内。  
“不行……”她说，“我不行了……泉奈君，快放开我……放开……啊！”斑无意中撩到了她的敏感处，剧烈的触电感让她的脑子快要被烧坏了。  
“没关系，樱，你可以适应的。”泉奈的声音从黑暗中传来，有一双手温柔地托住了她的两乳，“就像我当初教你的一样，只是玩些新的而已。”  
“……啊！”斑温热的双手托着她的臀部，巨大的柱体在她体内拍打着。樱咕嘟咕嘟地吞着口水，除了呻吟，她什么都说不出来了。她的阴道被灌满了，子宫口似乎都红肿了，更不提早就充血得不行的入口和阴蒂，全都变得乱七八糟。  
忽然，一只手触碰到了她的后穴。她浑身一个激颤，尖叫出声，“不行！绝对……！”她没来得及说完，因为那只手已然破开她的后庭，探了进去。因为只是一根手指，并没很难进入，可是异物感，和诡异的触感沿着她的脊背向上，让她头皮发麻。  
“不要……”她有气无力地说，嗓子发哑。那根手指隔着肠道和阴道，与斑的分身碰在了一起。樱坐在斑的身上，摇摇欲坠的样子。她粉发凌乱，前胸和臀瓣上满是淤痕。可是快感还在蔓延，冲撞着她体内每一个角落。樱甚至开始觉得这样也不错，她用下面的口舔舐着斑的棍子，主动让他触碰自己的敏感之处。  
泉奈笑了。他一口咬上樱的后颈，另一手按上她的阴核，上下拨动。樱靠在他前胸，发出细小的哼声，无力却满足。过了几分钟，她的呼吸又一次急促起来，樱摇着腰，配合着斑的动作，绷紧小腹，大开着腿。高潮时她控制不住便意，一股液体忽然喷在了斑的腹部，然而同时，在他体内，斑也觉得有热流从他顶端浇下。樱瘫软在泉奈身上，静静地呼吸。


	30. Chapter 30

雪后，世界明亮得刺眼。樱顺着人行道前行，可能是迎着阳光的缘故，她不太能睁开眼睛。  
不行，下面太疼了，身上也疼，这样根本走不远。樱在眩目中想，寒风丝丝凉凉地从衣物缝隙处透了进来。得找个地方坐下。  
她环顾四周，知道前面商场的另一边有一家猫咖，她打算到那里躲躲。  
一进门樱就受到了女招待们的热情欢迎。樱跑出来时特意带了只口红，让脸和嘴有气色些。但她向店员微笑时，那笑容还是相当惨白无力。樱要了一杯热茶，还有一包猫零食。  
由于时间尚早，店内的猫都比较闲。可能是樱面相温和，已经有猫围在她脚边了。更有活分的猫甚至直接跳上她的腿。樱没办法，只能一把一把抚摸猫咪光亮的皮毛。白肚皮白手套的猫嗲嗲地“喵”了一声，樱顿时心情好了很多。  
樱是从出租房里跑出来的。昨晚她被折腾到身体发虚，腰像残了一样简直连床都下不来。始作俑者的泉奈大概半夜回去了，毕竟狭小的出租屋里也没他住的地方。斑也相当识趣地睡了沙发。  
樱还是挣扎着从出租屋里出来了，走到门口的时候她和斑互相凝视了相当一段时间，最后樱先扭过了头，摔门走了。  
虽然不否定有爽的成分，可后来更多的是不情愿和疼痛。她说了那么多遍请求的话都无济于事，这种态度让樱痛苦不已。  
这两个人……到底把她当成什么了？明明之前还是“爱慕的对象”，说“我喜欢你”好像挺是那回事的。另一个也是，先亲身教会了她很多“知识”，然而等她成熟却把她分享给了别人。其中的意味让她心灰意冷。  
如果说昨天以前樱还纠结怎么处理两个人之间的问题，现在她则完全不想搭理他们了。就这样结束也好，像玩具一样被两个人共享这种事实在是……太……！  
美短从她手下挣脱，跳到地上，不满地开始洗脸。樱恍然意识到她刚才可能是下手太重了。看那只猫甩虱子似的甩毛，看来是不打算回来。樱只好继续喂其它小馋猫。  
这时门开了，卷进一阵冷风。樱抬头，正看到一头火红的长发。  
“啊——我今天终于休假啦！花ちゃん，咪ちゃん，茶茶~我来找你们啦~！”红发女人说着，就和几只猫互相蹭了起来。  
啊……这个人是……  
感知到视线，红发女人也看向这边，两个人都有点吃惊。  
“诶，这不是，这不是……？！”许是找不到合适的词语，香磷卡住了。樱笑着点了点头。  
这是漩涡香磷，宇智波佐助的一秘，和鬼灯水月向来分工良好，在网路上有个小号是佐助的头号大站姐。樱在不知道小号皮下是香磷的时候还买过她不少pb。她本人也是佐助的迷妹，然而佐助这个人心太难焐热，身边一直不招新人，导致他经常对鹰小队劳动力进行剥削，让他们有钱没空花。  
至于为什么香磷卡住了，是因为一开始佐助不让他们叫她“小夫人”，后来又突然让他们必须叫小夫人。再后来他们离婚了，佐助没下达新的指示，习惯性怕惹恼上司的员工一时有点蒙。  
“和过去一样，叫我樱就好。”樱说。  
香磷坐到她对面，要了水果茶和舒芙蕾，还特地买了份红豆的给樱。  
“樱还是和过去一样平易近人啊~”香磷喝了口茶说。  
“没必要这么说啦，我本来就是普通人啊！”香磷听了羡慕地笑笑。  
过去老有传言说樱和香磷关系不好，甚至有说香磷总以“正宫”的身份施压，进而脑补出一场宫斗剧。樱看了都吐槽这是哪跟哪。  
不过刚见面的时候，香磷态度确实有点冰冷，像遇上竞争对手了似的。结果某天被樱扒掉马甲后两人迅速相认，从此开始和谐地舔佐助的颜，  
现在想想，第一个提醒樱佐助人设和本人性格相差很多的，就是香磷。毕竟在宇智波家混了这么久了，她应该知道不少事情。  
“樱现在怎么样？啊，不方便的话，不说也可以！”香磷说。  
“我现在……还好。”樱迟疑了下，斑和泉奈的脸掠过她的脑海。哪怕是早一天，她都会说很好吧？  
香磷的表情开始逐渐变得八卦，“诶，我问你哦，你和宇智波斑的事是真的吗？我肯定不告诉佐助，谁都不告诉！”樱点了点头。  
“wow!那之后呢？之后呢？”香磷满脸的期待，樱反倒哑然了。  
“那个……我在想分手的事……”  
还是说出来了。对于樱来说，香磷是可以信任的。她预产期提前的时候佐助不在家，还是香磷察觉到异常送她去医院的，为了她香磷还史无前例地怼了佐助。  
这个时候，樱比任何人都想倾诉这段秘事。可就算她说，又有谁能理解她的心情呢？如果被无良媒体知道了，她肯定又要被说绿茶白莲水性杨花了。好像只要是个女人，只要对一个以上的人产生感情，不管有无付出行动，有无产生结果，都要被批判。简直是蛮不讲理。似乎一个女人最大的优点就是只当一个男人的舔狗，从一而终。而那些批判者的很大一部分，也是女人。相比矛盾，难以用几个词语归结的人，他们更喜欢成精的牌坊，和自己一样的三观。  
“诶？又要分手吗？！”香磷小声惊呼。恐怕她也这么觉得吧，能和几个居于塔尖的宇智波有联系的女人可谓是极为幸运的了，抓到这样的机会都不珍惜，未免有点“作”了。不过这次樱猜错了。“嘛，我理解你，毕竟和宇智波相处相当的心累啊。”看着樱惊愕的表情，她轻轻地笑了。  
樱忽然觉得心里很温暖，温暖得快要哭出来了。  
是啊，没错。就算社会是有问题的，可是女人和女人之间，才是最能相互理解的。  
“香磷，你为什么放弃佐助君了呢？”樱拿杯子暖着手。这个问题她早就想问了，可碍于身份尴尬，一直没问成。  
“因为……得不到回应啊。我在他眼里就是个工具人，所以我就当个粉丝好了。喜欢还是喜欢，真要是被他喜欢了，那才是真要命了。看你就能知道……痴女也是有痴女的底线的！”香磷狠狠地吃了口香草冰淇淋。“越长大越觉得，相比爱不爱之类的，能有个对自己好的人就不错了。当然……如果一辈子没体会到什么是爱情，还是会觉得可悲。所以我才一直没法下定决心……”  
她大概说的是冤家水月吧。怪不得这两个人吵了十几年，看上去该干的都干过了，但连男女朋友都不是。  
“是啊，我也这么想……突然之间，我都说不准什么是‘爱情’了。”两人间陡然沉默了。樱觉得冷场太难受了，正要暖场时忽然想到了一件事。  
“对了，香磷，为什么佐助君会要和雏田结婚呢？”  
“这个啊……是日向日足啦。”香磷若无其事地说，但樱能感受到她在很认真地梳理思路。“日向首相不是和宗家越闹越僵嘛，据说日向日足想拉拢一批政客把日向首相顶下去。”  
“所以他才要那么多钱？！”樱猛然明白了什么，“原来要钱的是宗家？！”  
“嗯。”香磷点点头，“毕竟本来木叶的很多家族都是和首相一伙的，为了结盟，日向日足就又想嫁女儿了。不是说嘛，日向花火都要被嫁给猿飞家了。”  
“我记得猿飞那个小孩……是有青梅竹马的？”樱难得想起点八卦。  
“嗯，但萌黄也是平民嘛。你看当年日向宁次的女朋友，说是恩恩爱爱，看上去也行，但你觉得日向宁次真的在乎天天吗？或者换个词，瞧得上她吗？让他在雏田和天天之间选，他肯定会选雏田吧？毕竟那么大的家世唾手可得，他这辈子的不平全能找回来了。”  
“……”  
“同理，那时候传言日向宁次要入赘宗家，但是雏田看得上日向宁次吗？一个分家的蝼蚁竟然妄图爬上宗家的大树。就算雏田真那么无能，她和分家的人也是隔着一层的。举个例子就是，大正时期有很多没落的华族，但是他们非要保持华族的高傲，死活不和资本家结婚。哪怕是结婚了，也认为自己是降了身段的，差不多就是这个意思。”  
“……啊，财阀们的世界好难懂。”樱嘀咕了一声。  
“所以我才觉得樱是好人啊！”香磷说，樱突然被夸，脸都泛红了。  
“你这么说我好难为情啊！”  
“我是真心的。”

“当然啦，佐助那家伙也是不想结婚的。他那么傲的人竟然相亲了一圈，然而因为宇智波斑的事，很多家族都疏离了。佐助正像个准备逃婚的大家闺秀呢！”香磷爆笑。  
“哈哈……有点难以想象。”樱干巴巴地说。因为大家闺秀这个词像是变成了一件白无垢穿在了佐助身上，樱觉得有点反胃。“那雏田呢？被这么当筹码使未免太可怜了……”  
“嗯……她啊，她……”  
“？”  
“她主意可是很多的。”  
“诶？！”

“啊……香磷那家伙在干什么啊，自己一个人说翘班就翘班。”鬼灯水月一身休闲装，双手抱在脑后，他跟在佐助身边，边走边抱怨。就因为那女人翘班了，留他一个伺候这个阴晴不定的主。最近因为日向的婚事，佐助发脾气的次数明显增多了。他都得经常提醒这点，防止哪个粉丝看到他如此暴躁的一面脱坑回踩。  
“让我看看那家伙在哪里~你说对吧，佐助。咱们三个一起逛街才比较有意思！”  
“……”回答是一阵沉默。佐助戴着墨镜，仍然笔直地往前走，明显连个目的地都没有。  
“啊！找到了！”水月两眼发光，“巧了，佐助，香磷就在旁边猫咖，咱们过去吓唬吓唬她吧！一上午没听见她咋咋呼呼的声音了，有没有很怀念啊~我可是怀念死了——！”  
“……”  
虽然佐助没说话，但他还是和水月一起往猫咖走了。但是在半路上，他突然停住了脚步，水月险些撞到他身上。  
水月从佐助身后探出头，看到了一个久违的粉红色脑袋。水月鲨鱼牙都露出来了。  
哎……这不是那个——？！

“樱。”佐助向前一步，堵住了脚步踉跄女人的路。  
樱抬起头，看到佐助时登时呆住了。


	31. Chapter 31

自从上次的事件后，樱对佐助可谓是凉透了心，哪怕他后来又用极其别扭的方式表示对樱余情未了，樱还是无法对他重新燃起热情。尤其是抱着斑哭了一晚上之后，那些对佐助苦涩的情感也被一洗而空了。所以……  
樱猛地对上佐助是慌了下，不过她马上意识到自己早已心如止水，仅仅是“哦，佐助啊，怎么会在这里”而已……外加点身体上条件反射的恐惧感。她无意识地瑟缩了下。  
“佐助君……”她说出那个不能更熟悉的称呼。  
香磷和猫玩了一会儿就先走了，她又多坐了一阵，刚出来就碰到了宇智波佐助。  
今天的春野樱穿得可谓是朴素到发土，她穿了件高领毛衣，黄色外套的袖子很长几乎遮住了整个手掌。最要命的是颜色发旧的阔腿裤，裤脚居然长得盖住了脚面，她还穿了运动鞋！遗传了审美洁癖的宇智波佐助觉得相当难以忍受。  
“又见面了，樱。一个人出来玩？”佐助语气一点都不热，听得水月直着急。喂，你要是真想破镜重圆，好歹表现出点样子啊！靠这张冰山脸怎么都不行的吧？！  
“嗯……”樱点点头，“没什么事的话，我得先走了……”说着，她就要错身而过。  
“等下！”在樱走到他身边时，佐助稳准狠地抓住了樱的手腕。本来樱脚步就不稳，手腕上还有勒痕，她一下惊呼出声。  
“疼！”  
佐助眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单。只要在樱面前，他就有着习惯性的掌控感。于是他不由分说地拉起了樱的袖子。  
布料绞在一起的勒痕赫然印在洁白的皮肤上。水月根本不敢出声。  
“这是……”佐助登时火大，他死死地抓着樱的胳膊打算一探究竟。佐助伸出手想拉她领口，被樱攥住了。  
“住手，佐助君！”  
还好是在大道上，来往的人稀少但也频频侧目，佐助不得不收敛了几分。他压低了声音，还是横眉冷对。  
“你这是什么样子？”他戏谑，“被宇智波斑玩完扔出来了吗？！”  
“……！”樱也气得挑眼，“我的事，与你无关！”  
“不只是宇智波斑吧？”佐助还举着她的胳膊，“我最近也听到些风声……你这是自甘堕落去当那两人的玩物了？”  
樱又羞又恼，却说不出话来。她不想和他纠缠下去，发力甩开了佐助。  
佐助表情发阴，有寒风迎面吹过，樱脸上直疼。  
“不知廉耻……”他咬牙扔出四个字，但似乎不是纯粹的责骂。  
“……与你无关。”  
“……”佐助又沉默了，樱决定在他口吐芬芳之前离开。然而她刚转身，背后幽幽传来一句，“很疼吧。”  
她豁然睁大了眼睛。  
佐助靠近了几步。  
“过去你和我在一起的时候，都没这么惨过。”那语气里甚至有了几分温柔，很稀薄，像酒，像乍暖还寒时候的风。  
水月OS：加油啊！二助！就是这样！  
“那两兄弟本来就是无情无义之人……对女人更是视如玩物，也就是樱你这么……单纯，才会被他们骗。”他的手搭在了樱的肩上。丝丝暖意透了进来。  
——他刚才绝对想说“蠢”来着。  
“既然如此，樱，为什么不选择回到我身边来？”  
——又来了，又来了，你认为我还会信吗？  
“在我身后，你不用遭遇这些乱七八糟的事情，只要乖乖待在家，和佐良娜一起。佐良娜一直很想你……”  
——佐助君，你真的和女儿相处过吗？  
樱叹息一声，转过身时，眼里的冰冷透彻是佐助从未见过的。  
“佐助君，你是在贬低我的智商吗？我一定要被好几个人坑骗还继续相信爱情吗？就像……当年对你一样吗？”  
“……”  
“听说你又要结婚了，恭喜。”樱一点恭喜的意思都没有，“我怕雏田对她不好，能把佐良娜还给我吗？”  
“……”佐助张了张嘴，明显是想怼她，然而他控制住了。“只要你想见佐良娜，随时可以。门上还有你的数据，你什么时候都能进来。”  
“……佐助君，你的态度，有点奇怪。”我简直要起鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“樱……”他摘下墨镜，那片黑色中竟然是一片温柔，“是我不对。”  
“？！”樱瞳孔震动。  
“樱……其实我对你……”他浅色的嘴唇在颤抖，“我对你……”没想到佐助先行侧开了头，“我……还喜欢着你。”  
樱吓得躲开了两步，像小母猫一脸惊恐地盯着发情公猫。  
“额……谢谢你，佐助君。”樱淡定地棒读。  
水月：完全大失败啊——  
“……”佐助脸上发红，表情渐渐气恼。春野樱整个人都是混乱的，原来佐助君还有这样的一面吗？！他对我这么好的可是会被粉丝骂OOC的！  
“我不想……再重复过去的事了。”樱温和地微笑，“但那些事并不是没发生过。婚礼上的，粉丝干扰正常生活的，佐良娜的，还有最后的……”她语气弱了下去。樱觉得这样不行，就重新喘了口气，“只是，我不明白，佐助君。雏田不好吗？你是嫌弃她离过婚不能生孩子吗？”  
“……那个女人的眼睛，让我讨厌。”佐助一字一顿地说，“而且，我都不知道她在想些什么。”  
“……？”  
“确实，日向雏田的眼睛据说是无比纯净，但鸣人和我说过，在古代，拥有这种眼睛的宗家长女是要被献祭给神明的。因为……那不是人类该有的眼睛……！”  
“？？？”我是在听什么神话故事吗？  
“当然，现在没有那么古板了。我只是说我不喜欢外星人的眼睛。”如果不是现在气氛有点尴尬，樱几乎要笑出声了。  
“不能说人家是外星人啦……多伤女人的心啊。”樱吐槽。“而且雏田的眼睛不过是能看到非常远的地方而已，算是‘千里眼’？除此之外没什么特别的。不是说你们家的眼睛也偶有特别的吗？虽然大多数都是遗传病，难道你们家也是外星人？”  
“……”佐助小孩似的不说话。  
“不知道她在想什么……难道佐助君还想知道所有人的想法吗？那不好哦，侵犯人的隐私权哦。”樱眯起眼睛，温柔地绿色之下藏着猪笼草，等待着猎物上钩。  
“雏田有的时候会偷偷来我家这边，说是见泉美，结果是和哥哥偷偷议论着什么。我撞见过两三次……”  
樱觉得体内有什么忽然空了下去，失重感让她觉得可怕。  
“那个女人究竟在谋划什么……把她放在我身边，我可接受不了。”  
“怎么会呢，雏田对鸣人那么痴心！”樱本来就是想普通地问，结果慌得特别发自内心。佐助见她这样，宠溺地笑了。  
“傻姑娘，那是因为对象是鸣人。”  
“不可能……”她那么柔弱无力，那么……樱勉强笑了下，“只是误会吧，就算雏田在谋划什么，肯定不是大事，只是家长里短的事吧？”  
“……”佐助顺势揉了揉樱的头发，无奈地说，“抱歉，我不能告诉你了。”  
“……”樱镇定下来，面色还是很苍白，看得佐助心疼。“我知道了，谢谢你说了这么多，佐助君。”  
“……”  
一 点 表 示 都 没 有 吗 ？！被十动然拒的佐助很是受伤。可他还是没强行留下樱，只是站在原地看樱一瘸一拐地走远。

待到不知走出了多远，樱才有了种“透过气”的感觉。樱深深地吸气，让寒冷的风渗进五脏六腑，又呼出白白的雾。  
其实能听到佐助这么说，樱甚是欣慰。虽然欣慰这个词好像不太用在恋爱关系上，更像是……母亲对孩子。可能是男人就是普遍幼稚吧，这么想的话稍稍能理解那些大叔控的想法了。  
佐助君的时机选的很好，碰巧她对斑和泉奈很是失望。如果提前那么几天，她肯定会犹豫不决，被带着跑了。但现在……樱不禁吐槽，自己的心态近乎是大彻大悟了。  
相比于佐助的告白，他后续吐露出的信息才是最让樱慌张的。  
雏田和鼬密谋什么？这也太……  
她摇摇头。然而她当时就慌了是有原因的，那就是住院记录。  
药品补充之前，雏田就是住在VIP病房的。  
可是，可她那时几乎动不了啊？怎么可能偷拿药物呢？！而且还是老问题，没有动机啊！无论是和鼬勾结还是偷药，都没有动机啊！  
果然……应该是日向日足指使她的吧。对，绝对是这样的。  
樱慢慢向前走着，越走越冷。得再找个别的地方待一会儿才行。樱打开地图，看周围的商铺。她走到一个桥洞下时，一辆厢式车迎面过来，樱并未在意。所以厢式车突然停下她也没有在意。  
当她意识到时已经有一只手捂住了她的嘴，接着另一个人用有乙醚的布片按在她鼻子上。樱眼前一片漆黑。


	32. Chapter 32

冷。  
这是春野樱醒过来后的第一感觉。长久未动的四肢已经发麻发僵了。她的头还很疼，看东西也晕乎乎的。樱用最大力气动了动手，摸到了粗糙的水泥地面。  
——这是什么地方？仓库？  
樱转动眼球，视野一点点清晰过来。她隐约看到了一些机械臂，而她周围全是满满的纸箱。  
果然，是仓库吧。  
樱喘匀气息，扶着纸箱站起来。她敲了敲箱子，里面很实，像是装了沙子一样的东西。樱忽然摸了摸口袋，出乎意料的是，手机还在，只是没有信号，移动网络也不能用。  
第一个问题又回来了。  
——这是什么地方？如果是仓库的话，是什么的仓库？  
整个仓库都没有窗户，樱打开手机自带的手电筒，粗略地环视了一圈。四下里极静，连轻微噪音都听不到，真空的感觉压迫着她的耳膜。她走了几步，鞋底和地面摩擦的沙沙声，她  
从积灰程度来看，这是个还在使用的仓库，不知道为什么现在一个人都没有。她清醒过来后一直觉得气压有点高，说明……这个仓库应该是位于地下的。  
这感觉真不好。  
樱拖着步子绕开一排纸箱，手电的光先照到了一张旧了的手术台。  
樱走过去，发现手术台上有着许多暗红色的斑点，她刚往前走一步，却发现有东西抓住了她的裤脚。她猛地转身，用手电照向地面，原来是还有些生锈的凳子到处散落着。她把手电筒往后照了下，看到了许多废弃的柜子和仪器。她仔细打量，果然都是手术室中的仪器。  
是废弃了还没处理所以放置在这里的吗？那这些仪器是从哪里来的？这里不只是仓库？难道是地下诊所？  
从一堆废铁中穿过，前面有一扇厚重的铁门，像是进货通道那种。神奇的是，门并没有锁。  
樱犹豫了。总觉得不锁的门是诱导她往前走，但是如果不往前她就只能在仓库里乱转。思考了几秒后，樱用尽全力打开了铁门。  
巨大的声音震动着整个空间，樱大口呼吸着，看到门后是另一个仓库。

“对不起，您拨打的用户暂时无法接通，请……”  
斑挂断了电话。  
现在是晚上十二点，斑一天没看到樱，总有一股不详的预感萦绕心头。他给樱打了几次电话樱都没有接，更让斑觉得不对劲。于是斑给泉奈打了个电话。  
“哦，是哥哥！”  
电话很快接通了，传来了泉奈轻快的声音。斑心情舒坦了几分。  
“泉奈，樱在你那里吗？”  
“没有，怎么，哥哥惹樱生气了吗？”  
“她一天都没回来了。”  
“那可能是生气了。她应该挺累的吧，这样还能动真是身体好。”  
“……”  
“不过都这个时间了她能去哪里呢？我去找人问问吧。”  
“嗯，麻烦你了，泉奈。”  
“嘛，小事一桩啦，哥哥。”  
“……对了，泉奈，你现在在哪里？”  
“我在江户川区这边。”  
“怎么跑这么远？”  
“有一点小问题要处理，不用担心啦，哥哥！”  
“好，注意安全。”

泉奈把车停到路边。这是条小路，昏黄的灯光和雪后寒风十分相配。他拨了一个号码，很快有人接了。  
“您好，这里是宇智波佐助家。”话筒里传来少女的声音。  
“您好，小公主，你爸爸在家吗？我有事找他。”  
“请问您是哪位？”  
“我是宇智波泉奈。”  
“……”小姑娘愣了下，语气明显变得不悦，“稍等。”  
半分钟后，电话才重新有人接起。  
“喂。”宇智波佐助的语气比他女儿更恶一层。  
“哟，小子，让我猜猜，是不是你把可爱的小前妻又藏起来了？”泉奈调侃起佐助来格外熟练。  
“你在说什么？”果不其然，佐助被激怒了。但是泉奈也意识到，佐助的语气不是装的。  
“你……今天不是遇到过樱吗？”泉奈眯起眼，黑瞳里划过一瞬锐色。  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“我自有办法。”  
“……我遇到过，但是我没有把樱藏起来。樱怎么了？”局势逆转，忽然之间佐助就反过来质问他了。泉奈很想直接挂断，然而他并没有其他信息源，只能继续问。  
“她还没有回到住的地方，你知道樱可能在哪里吗？”  
“佐良娜，你去问问樱在不在井野家。”电话里远远听得到少女同意的声音。而这边，两个男人都陷入了不友好的沉默中。  
半晌，佐助说，“樱不在井野家。”佐助显而易见的焦虑了，可以想象他皱起眉头，和愈发冰冷的脸。泉奈也是心头一堵。  
她会到哪里去呢？泉奈有些后悔了。他不该丢下哥哥一个人面对残局的，本以为哥哥一直保持沉默，等他这边忙完，就能轻而易举把樱勾过来了。没想到樱如此倔强……不，现在更重要的是她的安危。  
“你有什么线索吗？”泉奈问。  
“你居然问我吗？！”佐助吼道。泉奈也毫不相让。  
“怎么看都是你们在搞鬼吧？！是你去问鼬还是我亲自问？！”  
佐助先撂了电话。泉奈气呼呼地打给了火核。  
“啊，泉奈さま！”  
“喂，火核，你当时和桃华看到樱往什么方向走了吗？！”  
“啊？樱さん吗？我想想，她应该是往浅草方向走了！”  
“你还闲着吗？”  
“我？暂时还算是？”  
“给我调监控啊！”

在偌大的地下洞穴里七拐八绕后，樱在绝对的寂静中捕捉到了“哒”“哒”的声响。樱顿时警觉了起来，她停在原地仔细分辨后，认为那是什么仪表的声音。她循着声音过去，来到一扇小门前。碰巧是这个时候，手机快没电了。樱决定暂时关掉手电筒。  
她推开门，发现这是一个类似控制室的地方。屏幕和仪表都是开着的，在黑暗中发出刺眼的光芒。  
这是……  
樱一个个观察监视屏上的画面，她经过的几个仓库都是有监控的，另外几个她还没进去过。从旁边的温度设置来看，有几个应该是冷库，里面都保持着零下五十摄氏度。她又仔细地看了看，大多数存放的是药物制备的原材料，但有两个屏幕非常奇怪。一个不是直接显示仓库内部的情况的，而是使用温度监测。樱只能看见货架上摆了很多东西，都是冷的。蓝蓝绿绿的光圈看得她眼晕。另一个则是地面上有个坑，坑里有液体散发着黄绿色的光。  
途中樱打开过几个箱子，发现里面是种子，还有“千手xx株式会社”的标签。为什么会有人把她绑到千手的仓库来？樱来到监控很特别的仓库前，她现在的衣着肯定是扛不住零下五十度，但是稍微走两步应该问题不大。  
这个仓库在最里面，门是电子的，过于前沿的设计让它和周围的粗糙格格不入。这个门明显是要指纹和角膜识别的，可是现在也没有锁。樱犹豫了下，用衣服盖住指纹，按下了开门键。  
一大股冷气扑面而来，让她打了个寒颤。  
里面的光幽蓝幽蓝的，让人不舒服。樱踏了进去，试图看清货架上的东西。然而等她看清了，不是寒冷的东西乍时将她定住了。  
这是什么啊——？！  
各个发育时间段的胎儿被塑封在袋子里，他们过大的眼睛一瞬间都向她盯来。樱捂住了嘴，强忍下要吐的欲望，背后下了一身冷汗。  
几秒后她勉强镇定了。樱鼓足勇气来到一个架子前，打算好好调查。  
然而这时门口响起了电子警报声，樱回头一看，发现电子门正要关上！樱管不了太多，只能赶紧往门口跑，堪堪赶上了。正常的低温变成一股暖流钻入大衣，樱觉得腹部一阵难受，她不得不靠墙休息一下。  
樱没喘几口气就猛然意识到一件事，她以最快的速度跑到控制室，那里一个人都没有，也没有有人来过的痕迹。樱的神色变了。她审视了一遍监视器，没有人影。  
有人在这里。樱几乎是确定的。那个人应该是受了谁的指派，让她发现这些东西。  
看来另一个仓库也没什么好东西。樱想。那不如就按他想的，她去看看好了。  
樱来到第二个仓库，同样的电子门，她按下了按钮。  
这间仓库温度没那么低，和外部基本持平。但是樱进去的瞬间就知道里面是什么了。  
福尔马林味。浓重的福尔马林味。  
她上解剖课的时候没少看这些，所以她也不慌了。樱走过去，在大池子上面打量了一番。下面空间不小，保存几十具尸体不是问题。  
樱下意识地看向电子门，这次它没有关上的意思。樱吞下口水，决定捞出一具看看。她拿起旁边的钩子，去钓里面的绳子。  
“这样可不行了哦，春野医生。”  
樱的手猛然一抖，刚捞到的尸体掉了进去，福尔马林还溅到了她的衣服上。樱攥紧钩子，防备满分地看向门口。  
那是个红发娃娃脸的男人。


	33. Chapter 33

“你是……什么人？！”樱紧盯着红发的男人，随时做好战斗的准备，然而对方见她如此脸上毫无表情，没有兴奋也没有轻蔑。简直不像个人类。  
“我嘛……无名小卒罢了。”那人声音清冷地说，“非要说的话，叫我蝎也可以。当然，春野医生知道了也没什么意义。”  
樱显而易见地皱起了眉头。“你为什么在这里？是谁让你来的？！”  
“因为我把你带到这里的，所以我也在这里。”蝎说。  
“那你知道怎么出去咯？”  
“这个嘛，看情况。”  
樱愈发警惕了。  
“春野医生关注的方向有点问题啊，”蝎若无其事地说，“与其关注怎么出去，不如问问你自己会怎么办如何？”  
“肯定不是好事情。”  
“对你来说也许是。”蝎向前了一步，樱抓紧了钩子的柄。  
“因为某位大人的慷慨，准许我把春野医生做成收藏品。放心，春野医生不会像那些在黑市上被拍卖的廉价物一样的。你会成为我的私藏，甚至几年内都保有一定的意识，只是身体更像玩偶而已。”蝎的语气变得快活，虽然脸上还是平静无波的，但樱看得到他眼里兴奋地神采。樱一阵恶寒。  
她咬紧下唇勒令自己清醒，然而身上鸡皮还是一层一层的。  
蝎又往前了一步。  
“为什么……”  
樱忽地想起来这个“蝎”的代号了，曾经小道消息里风靡的残忍杀手，专挑美丽的女人下手，把她们做成人偶永远保存起来。后来因为没有证据，蝎的存在就成为了传闻。  
原来是真实存在的……？还是假借他的名号……？  
“因为春野医生很漂亮啊，也很符合我的审美。”蝎淡淡地说，不像是在谈论“活人”，“这样的春野医生要是有一天死掉了……不，更可怕的是会一天天老去，只要想想我都会觉得悲哀。春野医生，我只是想救你罢了。”  
“……？！”  
这个人不正常，绝对不正常！  
“不必担心，无论是春野医生的头发还是眼睛，以及皮肤，”他每说一个词就会打量她一个地方，目光像是锋利的刀刃划过樱的身体，“我都会悉心处理的。包括……”蝎走出了第三步。“春野医生肚子里的小东西，我也会完美创作的。”  
樱猛地倒吸一口凉气。  
原来……果然……！  
樱强行拉回自己的意识，保持镇定。在她失神的空档，她和蝎的距离被拉近了一半。  
该怎么办？  
该怎么办？！  
樱将长柄钩当作竹刀护在身前，同时做出极为标准的剑道准备动作。  
主要不知道对方的战力，也不知道他带了什么武器。还有就是……除了蝎，这里不会有别的同伙了吧？！  
“是谁，是谁告诉你我的样子的？！”樱大声问。  
“……当然是这间仓库的主人。我们经常合作的。”  
“？！”  
“春野医生知道吧，人体的激素会对人的想法产生多大影响。有的时候冲动就是完全不可控的，我们这种人也是苦苦压抑着这种冲动，但最后还是需要个宣泄口。”  
“？！”  
“那些大人物为了某些利益经常需要什么人消失，这时候就轮到我们登场了。你看，这样是不是很环保？”蝎双手还插在裤兜里，可谓是潇洒的。  
“……为什么不去定时注射激素？”樱咬牙问，“你以为你们在做什么正确的事吗？你们可是在杀人啊！”  
“不一样啊，医生。”蝎没有笑，但樱觉得听到了他的嗤笑声，“当我杀死一个人的时候，我的脑内会分泌大量的多巴胺，从而产生极大的快感。就像是性（）欲和性（）快（）感，您认为这是靠补充激素可以调节的吗？”  
“……”  
不行，多说无益。  
蝎说的是真的吗？千手想要杀我？动机呢？因为我……缩短了千手柱间的生命？  
“蝎，你是说，这些都是千手扉间的产业吗？”樱横眉怒目。  
蝎没有回答。  
“是千手雇佣的你……？！”  
蝎保持沉默。  
“呵……连让我死得明白都不肯吗？”樱故意嘲讽。  
蝎不为所动。  
没办法了。樱想。她攥紧了手中的钩子，决定主动发起进攻。  
但是……  
樱运步冲向前，上来就是劈击，被蝎闪过去了。樱又是连续的几次攻击，蝎都闪开了。  
不愧是职业罪犯！  
接着樱击向他的腿部，虚晃一招，趁着对方躲避，樱快速逃向门口。按下关门键后逃离房间。

樱在偌大的迷宫般的仓库里绕着圈。她只能靠记忆中找路。她以最快速度穿过陌生的房间，每次都不忘了把门重新关上。然而四下里还是黑洞洞的，她不知道出口在什么地方。  
樱打开手电筒，观察地面上的可能的痕迹，慢慢找到了点线索。如果这就是运输工具留下的的话，沿着这个……  
远处传来轰鸣，是门被打开的声音。樱心头一惊，腹部又是一阵的疼。她更用力地思考可能的路线，无论是背上还是额头都冷汗涔涔。  
樱顺着车辙，将门口众多的杂物搬开，终于打开了门。然而这时蝎也追了上来，樱向下一个房间有丝丝冷风吹入的门跑去，却发现这扇门无法打开。  
樱不停地敲着门板，焦急地喘气。反倒是蝎不徐不缓地一步步走来，看着猎物的徒然挣扎。  
“春野医生，最好还是不要浪费力气了。”  
“……”  
“……春野医生，那扇门不是蛮力可以打开的。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“春野医生，你这样下去我会很麻烦的，肌肉中的乳酸过多会影响效果的。”  
“我叫你闭嘴！”  
樱狠狠地踹了门一脚，整个空间发出共鸣般的轰轰声。樱看向蝎，眼神出奇的狠厉。  
散落在脑内各处的碎片闪瞬间连成一条直线，樱有了个猜测。  
不管如何，搏一搏才有可能。  
樱扔掉手上的钩子，直直地面对蝎。

樱扒开蝎的衣服，翻找出一把钥匙，她打开了大门。夜风转瞬包裹了她的全身，当她看到皎皎明月时，她才真实意识到自己跑出来了。  
身后响起手枪打开保险栓的声音。  
“不错，你很厉害，春野医生。”蝎说话微微有点喘。刚才近身搏斗时樱发现他身体相当的部分都是义肢，现在看来内脏应该不是。  
“我拧断了你的手腕，你用那种破烂机械是瞄不准的。”樱冷声说。  
“呵呵。”枪响了，樱下意识蹲下，门框上留下了一道弹痕。  
“等等，蝎！你还没意识到你被人卖了吗？！”樱大声喊，换来的是蝎泄愤般的两枪。但都故意没有命中。  
不远处的街道上响起了警车的声音。  
“给你个机会，现在跑吧。”樱说。  
蝎没想到她会这么说，无机质的眼里甚至有了几分惊讶。  
“但是告诉我，到底是谁……！”又一发子弹打在了她脚边。  
蝎背对着月光兀自站着，刘海遮住了眼睛。“我还有事要处理，再见了，医生。”他说完就跑了。

听着脚步声越来越远，樱忽然一阵眩晕。她坐到地上，能听到的范围越来越小，而且像白噪音一样。视线也是一片模糊。  
手指的疼，腿和脚的冷，还有肚子的难受在一瞬间扩大，樱觉得自己摇摇欲坠。  
不知多久过去，也许只是几分钟，有一个肩膀接住了她。  
“樱。”  
那人说。  
樱没有力气回答，只是伸手拉了拉对方的手指。

佐助站在斑身后，冰冷阴暗的眼神让背部敏感的斑格外难受。他早就知道该跑快点，但是没想到斑那老东西冲刺比他还猛，他愣是没跑过。于是他就这么看见斑抱住了他的前妻。  
冷风在三人中间呼啦啦地吹。两人穿得都很薄，又跑出一身汗，现在谁都被吹得一机灵。两分钟过去后，樱重新有了意识。  
“是……斑啊……”她试图支起身，被斑拉住了。佐助右眼皮跳了下。“我没事……你们怎么找到我的？”  
“泉奈让火核调了监控，通过追查这辆车找到的这里。”斑说。  
“这里是千手的仓库吗……？”樱相当虚弱地问。  
“应该是。”  
“哼……”佐助不屑了声，“宇智波斑，把樱交给救护车吧。”  
“好。我陪她上去。”斑说。  
“……”  
“不用了，斑，我一个人没问题的！”樱忽然说。她为了表示自己没事直接站了起来，结果看不清东西又要跌倒，佐助看准方向伸出手，结果斑先一次接住了她。“我真的没问题的！”  
“你听话一点！”斑呵斥道，最后还是拉着樱一起上了救护车。但是佐助也跟上来了。  
“你为什么要上来？”斑问。  
“因为她是我女儿的妈妈。”佐助理直气壮。  
“……”  
樱被医生强行检查中，她听着两人争吵更加心烦意乱，拼命给医生使眼色。然而医生没注意到。樱无奈叹气，转而想起了别的问题。  
“斑，泉奈在哪儿？”   
“他说他在江户川区。”斑说。  
“他最近没遇到什么危险的事吗？”  
“他没告诉我。”  
“……”  
这样吗？樱深深吸气。  
“目前来看病人状况还算稳定，胎儿也很健康，但子宫内膜有点炎症，要好好休整。”  
医生的声音平淡无波地传来。


	34. Chapter 34

救护车平稳行进着，听得见一路发出的警报声。  
两个男人都呆呆的，樱则双目放空放弃思考。她能感受到斑屡次看来的视线，还有佐助的，相比斑，佐助更恍然无措些，更愤然冷冽些。  
可问题在于，她知道这个孩子不是她们中任何一人的。因为怀孕的预感她早就有了。  
就算是医生，也有犯轴的时候。比如上个月没来例假，樱没有去买试纸检测一下，而是存有侥幸心理。明明十多年前佐助那次就是意外怀孕，也是两个多月后才发现，这次她居然还是不愿意面对。  
毕竟，谁都有不愿面对现实的时候。比如不愿意去看考试成绩，不愿意知道录取结果，不愿意确认某个人的死活……而往往选择逃避的时候，都是预感会有坏事发生的时候。  
现在就是这样。  
樱尽可能地忽视两人的目光，装作什么都不知道的样子。  
“请问医生……”说话的是佐助，“孩子大概几个月大了？”  
“两个月。”见多识广的医生平淡地回答。佐助重新垂头坐到一边。  
果然是泉奈的孩子……看来还是第一次意外就怀上了。樱想。他还真是个顽固的孩子……这么个折腾法都牢牢地待在子宫里。  
到医院时佐助先出去冷静了，等其他检查结果出来，拿了药，斑就陪着樱一起回家了。  
这个夜晚相当沉寂，因为是雪后，漫天的星格外明亮。樱吐出口白气，发现斑一直目视前方。两个人都很久没说话。  
“……要我打电话给泉奈吗？”斑终于出声。他的声音有点哑。  
“可以，问问他现在怎么样了。”樱还是难免感到了愧疚，虽然她不知为何而愧疚。可能只是看到别人难受，她也会跟着不好受吧？  
“其他的事不问吗？”斑幽深的眼睛看进她的灵魂里。樱笑了笑。  
“不用了。没必要给他添加这种困扰。”  
“……”  
樱拿出钥匙开了门，他们回到了温暖的小窝。  
斑陷在沙发里，总有意无意地看樱一眼。樱觉得斑的审视难以忍受，一直思考要不要躲到卧室去。这时斑开口了。  
“樱，你有没有想过和泉奈结婚？”  
“……”樱心里沉了一瞬，“之前想过，但现在没有。泉奈是不会结婚的，我也……说实话，不是很想结婚了……”樱鼓起勇气说。  
“那你为什么在恐慌？”  
“？！”进门后就保持礼貌微笑的樱面色一僵，她竟然在感情上被这个人看透了！“我……”  
“没有父亲还是很麻烦吧？”斑继续说。  
确实……樱垂下眼帘，十三年前的慌乱感不请自来，盘旋在她心头不肯散去。就算这连个月她被折腾到想法巨变，很多根深蒂固的东西是无法清除的。她明白婚姻中可能会有的问题了，可是面对这种情况，她还是忍不住去认为婚姻会是最为稳妥安全的。  
樱十分困扰。  
“不……”她暗示自己。  
“我会尽量劝泉奈的。”斑说，“一个人带孩子也很困难。”  
“没事的……”她劝说自己。  
“樱……”斑靠近些，让他们四目相对，“你不要闹小孩子脾气了！”  
“……我没有！”樱愈发急了，眼圈一片的红。  
“你不要认为自己什么都明白了，听什么女权主义者说上几句就都懂了。人类千百年来实践出来的方式，肯定有他的好处。”  
“不是的，斑！”樱大声否认着，手指却全冷了。  
成熟的男人对她有种压迫力，那种身体心智上的双重碾压有着无可分说的可信性。就像是小时候的父亲一样，你再怎么讨厌，再怎么不喜欢他的想法，你还是会被影响，记上十好几年，甚至觉得他是对的。  
樱忽然感到十分无力。她乞求地看着斑，然而斑眼里是绝对的意志。  
久久，她叹了口气，说，“斑，我们先不谈这件事了。这次我发现了很多奇怪的东西。”

翌日，千手生物物理研究所。  
前一天晚上，樱拿斑的名义给千手扉间发了消息，本以为后半夜可能会没有回复，倒是斑信誓旦旦扉间一定没睡。果然，不出几分钟，他们就收到千手扉间同意会面的消息。  
生物物理所是个相当气派的研究所，外观和千手系医院如出一辙，都带有近未来的高科技感附带性冷淡式干净的装潢。研究所有着超大的院子，甚至停了十几辆汽车。樱不禁感慨，在地价这么高的地方停车简直暴殄天物。  
一名卷发的男人早就在大厅等候他们了，他看上去是个宇智波，但带着相当明媚的微笑。  
“您好，是斑先生和春野樱小姐吧？老师在楼上等你们，请跟我来。”  
“您是……？”  
“我是宇智波镜，是老师的助手。春野小姐应该见过转寝さん吧？我和她是一样的。”镜仍是微笑的，宠辱不惊。可以想象做他的老师该是个城府多深的人物。  
乘电梯到楼顶，就到了千手扉间专用的办公室。扉间正在专心办公，看到他们到来，处理完最后一行才放开鼠标，之后对斑说，“斑，你到外面等。”  
“我就在旁边听听。”斑比他势头更强，似乎挤兑他已经成了习惯。  
“……”扉间无语，红色的眼瞳更不友善了。  
“斑，没关系。有的事我和千手教授确认就好。”樱决定劝上一句。  
斑抱着怀，不满地看了扉间一眼真的出去了。确定门关好后，扉间才看向春野樱。  
“什么事，请说吧。”  
樱有一种感觉，不管她说出什么，都是在千手扉间预料之内的。甚至，这件事本身就是千手扉间诱导她发现的。  
“为什么要让我看到这些？”樱问。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”扉间的话如坚硬的盾，如北境的墙，轻松化解樱的攻击。  
“千手名下仓库中的那些违法事物，胎儿，还有尸体，是您想让我看到的吧？”她索性说开了。  
扉间挑眉，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
是哦。樱意识到自己的冲动。老奸巨猾的人怎么会在这种节骨眼承认呢？被录音了可怎么办？  
“那您听我说吧。”樱攥了攥手指，“我觉得，雇佣犯人的人并不是您，但您参与其中，并且反向利用了对方的计划。暴露您最深的秘密对您毫无好处，除非那个人也是知道这个秘密的。”  
扉间不说话，绯色的眼里倒是隐约有了几分兴致。  
“剩下的只要去猜测是谁知道这个秘密就可以了。”樱飞速整理着思路，“因为这个秘密，千手被讹走了相当数目的钱财，您肯定是不愿意的。所以您想假借他人之手。而我已经知道了，需要钱的人，正是日向宗家。”  
“所以呢？”扉间反问，语气里听不出任何情绪，好像他听到的只是件相当无所谓的小事。  
“所以您想把这笔钱拿回来，并中断不平等的合约。”樱快要把手中的牌出尽了。  
“所以呢？”  
樱觉得自己要站不住了。她简直怀疑自己是不是全说错了，而且还暴露了自己和斑。可是综合所有消息得出的结论就是这个，绝对不会有问题。除非信息就是错的。  
“所以请您告诉我，日向宁次究竟是因何而死？”  
扉间看了看她。  
“你们想构陷日向宗家？”  
“不是构陷！”樱攥紧手掌让自己不要那么慌张。扉间自爆出这么大个弱点，可以说就是让她一张牌了，她必须抓住这个机会。“我是个普通人，只想知道真相。”  
绝对的寂静降临了两秒，扉间勾了勾嘴角。  
“春野小姐知道执着于真相会有多大的破坏力吗？”  
“……我知道，但我不会退缩。”樱用尽全力让自己和扉间对视。  
“呵，希望你能记住这句话。”他的视线重新转向屏幕，屏幕后幽幽传出一句缥缈的话来。  
“日向宁次没有病。”

千手扉间的办公室不隔音，斑在外面听得清楚。宇智波镜早就去别处忙了，他一个人靠在墙上，竟然对春野樱油然生出种认可。  
从误会到身体吸引，到成为战友，到认为她是个不错的女人。但斑从来没认可过她。  
斑的思维有的时候是很旧式的，和很多同样环境生长的男人一样无意识地认为女人是低一些的。然而现在他觉得樱和自己平齐了。她在他眼里不再禁锢与女性的躯壳，而是成为了“人”，从“她者”成为了人。  
这种肯定和赞赏让樱在他眼里更有了灿灿光芒，身体的吸引在这种光芒下甚至失去了存在感。  
他嘴角挂着一抹微笑，自己都没有意识到。他在等待他认可的人从千手扉间办公室里出来，之后和他一起奔赴下一战场。  
这是从未有过的感觉，不是情人，不是下属，而是如同灵魂伴侣一般。  
与此同时出现的还有后悔，隐隐约约却如痛觉一般有强烈存在感的后悔。本来斑想就这么让泉奈和樱结婚，算是了却他两件心事，但是……  
斑发现自己更想得到樱。  
在他被神奇的感受推得飘飘然时，手机响了。

樱出来时本想向斑好好说一下最近的事，没想到对上斑的一脸凝重。樱心中猛地一跳，不详的预感又是如此让人难以面对。  
“樱，我们得快走。”斑眉头紧锁，“泉奈出车祸了。”


	35. Chapter 35

斑看见她的瞳孔骤然缩成针尖大，可能是看不清东西的缘故，春野樱变得比平时更慌乱，呼吸也急促得厉害。她的手无意识地向空气摸索，斑握住了它。  
“樱，冷静点。”斑的声音沉稳，心中却又什么在下坠。如同跳伞时若是忽略风声，有一段时间甚至不觉得离地面的高度变了多少。  
但那的确是在下坠。  
樱的手指冰凉，有了一个支点，她的意识缓缓恢复了。“……抱歉，我有点晕了。斑，我们快走吧！”说着她就朝电梯方向走去，脚步比斑还要快。

好消息是，在他们快到医院的时候，火核已经发消息告诉他们泉奈脱离了危险。但是因为外伤严重，可能要卧床一阵。得到消息后两人俱是松了口气，可脸上心上仍是沉重的。  
当樱见到缠了好多绷带的泉奈时，眼泪忽地下来了。她小步跑到病床前，在泪水的模糊下，仪表上的图案全变作了绚丽的光斑。  
这是她第一次站在患者亲友的立场，身体里医生的那部分提醒着她不能冲动，而另一部分则极度不安，疯狂地想要触摸到泉奈，亲自确认他的死活。  
斑站在一步之遥的地方，宽厚的手掌攥成拳头。他早就料到会是这样，樱也曾因为这点而犹豫，但最终决定继续这么做下去的也是他。看见唯一的弟弟各项体征都很虚弱得样子，斑难得产生了悔恨之情。当然，相比悔恨，更多的是自责和愤恨。  
“请家属到外面等候吧，病人现在已经稳定下来了。”护士温声提醒。斑点点头，和樱离开了病房。  
VIP区一向是安静的，两人颓然坐在长椅上。天色渐晚，走廊里呈现出一种绛蓝色，不多时，灯就亮了。白色的光如同升起的太阳，让二人都清醒了些。  
“泉奈会好的。”斑安慰樱，樱点头。  
“我知道。”她转过来，眼里还有些发红。  
斑胸口闷闷的，不愉快的感觉梗在肺腑，很像性（）事后的悲戚感。泉奈曾经解释过，这是肾上腺素骤然上升又骤然下降的结果。恐怕这次也是类似吧？  
斑发现自己竟然隐隐嫉妒了泉奈，嫉妒他的受伤。男人的受伤总会激起女人的同情心，一个女人的同情心是对她多好都比拟不了的。斑觉得樱被猛然抢走了，在他对樱的感情最强烈的时候。樱被拽得太猛，斑甚至觉得自己在瞬间就输掉了，出局了。  
他还有很多话能说，“孩子不会没有父亲的”“只要我和泉奈有一个在，樱就不必担心”。然而看樱的表情，他觉得没必要说了。  
“到底是怎么回事？”樱缓过劲后问。  
“火核说是遇到了黑道袭击。是晓组。”斑道。  
“晓？那不是你们合作的那个……？”  
“混进了奸细，有个叫宇智波止水的。他在暗中渗透了好多个干部，受什么人指使，他们想直接拔掉本家的头目。”  
“宇智波鼬？”  
“虽然没有证据，但应该是他。”斑眯起眼。他愈发喜欢拥有冷静分析力的樱了。  
樱深深吸气。  
“我觉得我们不能继续这么被动下去。”她说。  
“那你有什么计划吗？”  
“我们需要证据。”

这天晚上，樱收到了一封意料之外的电子邮件。发件人是……日向日差。  
不是他的秘书或者团队发来的，而是日向日差本人发送的。邀她明日来府上一见。  
“你觉得怎么样？”樱把手机屏转向斑。  
“你可以去试试看。”斑说。  
“不会是陷阱？”  
“你认为呢？”  
“我觉得应该不是。毕竟……死的可是他唯一的儿子。”樱分析道。  
第二天一早他们就前往日向分家的宅邸。在等级森严的日向家，能拥有赶超宗家的财力权力的只有这一个。整个建筑是西洋式的，据说曾是某个华族的旧居。进到院子里后，樱发现到处都没有人。当她来到大门，按下门铃，日向日差亲自遥控开了门。  
春野樱在电视上见过日向日差，是个略显谦卑的中年人。私下里的他没有穿笔挺的西装，而是换上了件半旧的羽衣，老化泛黄的皮肤暴露出来，更是和一个遭受丧子之痛的中年男人无二了。  
“是春野医生吧，请坐。”到了会客室，正在窗前远眺的日差转了过来。  
房间里的装饰老气横秋，到处都是上世纪八九十年代的，带有繁复花纹的家具，墙纸是深绿色的，印着纠缠的花藤。  
“很荣幸见到您，首相大人。”樱彬彬有礼地说。  
“宇智波先生没和您一起来吗？”日差问。  
“斑的话在车里。”樱微笑，“他说这件事我自己来问就可以了。”  
日差明了地点头，自己也坐到了沙发上。  
“通过一些渠道，我得知了您的事。您似乎对宁次的事十分上心。我很感谢您。”日差说，他日向一族的眼里流露出悲哀的神色。  
“不必这么说……”  
“无论什么缘由，至少有人记得这件事，再一次提起这件事。我已经很高兴了。”他的语速很慢，不知是不是回忆过去的缘故。不等樱回答，日向日差就继续往下说了。“那一年，我还只是个普通的议员，本家很器重我，说会尽全力让我成为党魁，成为首相。但老实说，相比于我能获得什么成就，我更寄希望于宁次，毕竟那孩子是个天才，野心也很大……”  
“有一天他告诉我说，他要和雏田大小姐结婚。因为我的哥哥是个古板的人，他不会让女儿继承家业的，一定会在族里招一个女婿。宁次说，与其是别人，不如让他去。”  
“当时我是反对的。毕竟宁次有一个交了数年的女友，我觉得他能就这样摆脱家族束缚，去创一片天地也很好。我完全没想到他想要夺取宗家的权力。我也是个古板的人，竟然第一感觉是他太不敬了……但我深藏已久的阴暗被宁次勾了出来，我支持了他。”  
“再之后的事，春野医生应该有所耳闻。宁次出了车祸。”  
“那天我本来按照计划，去见哥哥。宁次一直要表现出和雏田大小姐交往的姿态，他们来到本家宅后，我会和宁次一起劝说哥哥，让宁次入赘。但没想到会在路上出这么严重的事故。”  
樱静静地眨了两下眼睛。午后的阳光很明亮，会客室里暖洋洋的，听得到挂钟秒针走动的声音。  
“哥哥因为雏田大小姐失去生育能力的事大发雷霆，我和宁次都不得不跪下认错。”说到下跪时，日差竟然没有一点颤动，“之后宁次就说，无论如何他都愿意和雏田结婚。哥哥便恶狠狠地说她会把家产留给花火小姐。宁次很吃一惊，然而还是说他是喜欢雏田大小姐的。”  
“然而没想到的是，哥哥愿意松口了，但只半年之后，突然有一天，宁次开始头晕目眩。他偷偷去找千手扉间，扉间大人一直没有给出诊断结果。宁次回来后也什么都没说，三个月后就很平静地死去了……”  
说到这里，日向日差的眼眶湿润了。  
“春野医生很奇怪我为什么要找你过来吧？”樱点头。“在宁次刚去找千手扉间大人的时候，我去了趟宗家。没想到，我见到雏田大小姐和波风鸣人在卧室里相谈甚欢。”  
“大小姐看到我时明显有一丝不快。我找了个由头把她支开，问波风鸣人为什么会在这里。”  
日向日差看向樱，忽然灼灼有神起来，那目光让樱感到刺痛。  
“波风鸣人说，因为雏田大小姐救了他，他很感谢。我又问她怎样救了他。鸣人说……他当时就在宁次和雏田的后车座下面。”

回医院的路上，樱一直在沉思。斑开着车，不敢打扰她。结果这一路，樱真的什么都没说，这让斑稍微有些郁闷。  
接下来的几天两人每天都会到医院去。斑有时有事要处理会不在，樱则认真思考着众多线索中的联系。  
泉奈安静地睡着。他的脸没受到任何伤害，缺少血色的惨白反倒让他拥有了种超脱人世的美来，像是三岛由纪夫笔下的少年。樱望着这张脸，不知该做如何想象。  
她看到泉奈受伤时，心里猛然一慌。樱从来没想到会这样，只是短短数日没见，竟险些见不到了。这种惶恐变作了怜惜，过去和泉奈一起的所有美好都涌进脑海，进而支配了她，让她觉得要多陪陪泉奈。  
泉奈的少年感让他显得更为易碎，像云，像烟。像美术生描绘的静物，玻璃水罐中插着枯萎了一半的鲜花。  
她面对泉奈时近乎是难以自控的，陷于昏睡的泉奈把她的心牵绕着，不断把她拉进。  
也许我还是喜欢他的吧。樱想。原来我果然还是喜欢着他的。  
泉奈的羽睫轻轻翕动，这让樱有了去亲吻他眼睑的冲动。她靠得愈发的近了，泉奈插着输氧管的鼻子呼出浅浅的气息。  
当她就要下定决心亲吻了，男人睁开了眼睛。


	36. Chapter 36

“樱打算做什么呢？”泉奈微笑道。  
他睁眼便见樱快和他额头碰额头了，他想重新闭上眼睛装作什么事都没发生，可樱已经看见了。没办法，泉奈只能顶着相当苍白的脸，继续皮上几句。  
被发现小动作的樱比他更尴尬，她抬头也不是，低头也不是，最后还是羞恼地坐回椅子上。她稍稍叹气，转而撒娇般地笑了。“差点以为你死了，让我和斑好担心。”  
“知道樱会为我的死而流泪，我死而无憾了。”泉奈说。  
“不要瞎说。”樱责备道，方才罕见的小姑娘似的表情转瞬不见，“泉奈君，告诉你个坏消息。”泉奈看向她，微微睁大了眼。  
樱深吸气，直接说了出来，“我怀孕了。”  
泉奈那双黑夜般的眼睛眨了又眨，他表面看上去平静无波，内里却有如海浪从远方过来，等他意识到的时候巨量的海水已经将他吞没。  
“我怀孕了，是泉奈君的孩子。”  
樱怕他没听清，又重复了一遍。泉奈半天没说出话来，一分多钟后才干笑出声。  
“那是好事情啊，樱。你把孩子生下来，我和哥哥都会把他当成自己的孩子的。樱不用太担心了。”他说。  
“……”  
果然，我就知道他会这么说。  
“泉奈君……不会和我结婚的吧？”樱试探性地问。泉奈一顿，垂下了眼。  
“……抱歉。”  
“我猜到了。”樱眯眼笑着，“泉奈君，哪怕我选择和斑结婚也无所谓吗？”  
“……”泉奈明显迟疑了，“我阻止不了想结婚的人。”见樱不说话，他便接着说，“不过我知道那是我的孩子，我会尽可能对他好的。当然，对樱也一样。”  
樱仍然沉默着。  
“樱，”他的声音虚弱却温柔，“如果我但凡能动一动，我一定会拥抱你。告诉你我很高兴，带你去你最喜欢的甜品店，带你去见哥哥，举行一场烟火晚会，用一切我能想到的方式告诉你，我喜欢你，我不会亏待你和孩子。也许有的人觉得我是轻浮的人，但这点担当我还是有的。但我现在实在什么都做不了。”  
“樱，我并不介意你选择了谁。这对我是一样的。我只是想让你明白，其实哥哥做得到的，我也能做到。但我也清楚，樱其实不是需要我来保护的女人。我是看着你重新成长的人，我相信你。如果你能选择我，我会更开心。”  
“等我好了，我们就开始新的生活吧，樱。”  
不得不说，泉奈从来都是最会敲打女人心的那个。樱曾经以为自己不会相信“爱情”了，不会为纯爱小说中的情节流眼泪了，不会傻傻地期待一些事了。但是听泉奈宛如剖心挖肺，连华丽的词语都找不到了的自白，樱竟然眼圈阵阵发酸。  
即便如此，她也不再是懵懂单纯，如小女孩的人了。  
“那之后呢？”  
“那之后呢？泉奈君。我们如果不再互相喜欢了，我们分开了，那又该怎么办呢？”她问。泉奈并不惊讶。  
“樱可以把孩子交给我和哥哥抚养，当然，樱想自己带着孩子去哪里也无所谓。他的姓氏也随你喜欢。如果樱需要钱的话，我会给的，我只是觉得对樱说这种话是不是太冒犯了。”  
“……我要是想把他打掉呢？”  
“那是你的选择。”泉奈的回答不假思索。樱和他对视着，幽幽地笑了，她的嘴唇未涂口红，却已然透出熟女的妩媚来。  
“泉奈君，你太会了。我真的猜不透其中有多少你是认真的，但是我居然还是相信你。”她的声音微微颤抖。  
泉奈自嘲地笑了，“是因为我像佐助吗？”  
“和那个早就没关系了。”樱撇撇嘴。  
“和你说的这些话，我从来没对任何人说过。”泉奈道，“未来的事我不清楚，也不敢直接断言。我一直认为感情是有时效的，我不希望樱因为孩子和我保持什么特别的联系，只是，我现在觉得，我们的感情说不定可以持续很久。”  
独白后的寂静包围了她们，樱听着仪器的声音，知道泉奈的心跳比正常快了些。  
“你不爱我。”樱说。  
“我不知道那是什么。”泉奈笑，“如果我知道，也许就能告诉你了。”  
“你把我扔给了佐助君。”  
“我为我的懦弱道歉。”  
“我明白了，原来那时候的泉奈君想和我一刀两断。”樱坏笑着指出。  
“我一开始就没想发展这段关系。”泉奈苦笑，“但是樱太迷人了，我被你迷住了，暂时出不去。”  
“你强行把我分享给斑。”  
“抱歉……我……没有办法。只有这点，我毫无办法。”泉奈相当诚恳地说，“因为哥哥也喜欢樱，我已经不知道该怎样做了。”  
樱一路逼问，心中却并不真和他生气。泉奈渐渐展现出了她从不知晓的一面，只要是和斑相关的问题，泉奈就很轻易地认命了。这种认命感让无法理解其中缘由的人很是气愤，她几乎想拎着他的领子让他清醒点了。可是她不能。毕竟制造这个漩涡的还有另一个人。而且，堵在泉奈前面的正是斑，在斑面前，无论是喜好、未来、女人，哪怕是自己的性命都直接被排在了第二位。樱完全无法想象他们到底是受的什么教育。  
也许，泉奈能走到现在这步，已经是破天荒了。他也许没用尽全力，但也为了她打开了一层禁锢。  
可这个感觉不好啊。这个感觉不好啊！  
泉奈无法和斑平等地对她袒露自己的感情，泉奈对她永远无法像斑一样信誓旦旦。他已经习惯了，为斑奉献早就成为了他的一部分，就如早年她喜欢佐助一样。  
这太糟糕了。樱想。就因为这样，他总是用自暴自弃的语气说话，总是一副你随意我无所谓的样子，总是丝毫没有活着的实感。  
不应该是这样啊，泉奈君！  
樱深吸一气。她明白了。在对泉奈气愤的同时她就明白，无论是她还是泉奈对这个死结都是无解的。不过往好处想，泉奈之前的剖白已经足以证明他的心意。  
泉奈看着她，像是从她眼里探入了她的心里，他知道她在思考些什么。于是他惨然又残酷地笑了。  
“樱，请你原谅我。”

斑在门外，一直听他们的对话，心情也跟着起起伏伏。等樱要离开时，他下意识往另一个方向走到拐角处，樱彻底离开了才回来。他重新站在门口，原本直接变成了犹豫。直到里面的人说，“请快进来吧，哥哥”，斑才终于进到病房。  
泉奈的床支起来一点，方便他看外面的风景。他整体还是很虚弱，不过眼睛是有神采的。  
“泉奈，我……”  
“我知道哥哥不是故意听我们说话的。”泉奈微笑着说。他的微笑更是令斑痛心。  
因为泉奈总是如此微笑着，好像什么事都没发生过，好像一切都很好……在泉奈笑容的隐藏下，他们之间反倒变得遥远了。  
“我本来想问你，能不能和樱结婚。”斑说。  
“哥哥不是一直都知道的吗？”  
“泉奈……”斑走到窗前，靠在围栏上看外面的风景。“我能不能拜托你，和樱结婚？”  
“……”他身后传来了回答，“我不能。”  
“为什么！”斑猛地转过身，一头长发炸炸着，逆着光让他像一个巨大的长毛怪。  
“对不起……”泉奈还是与他对视的，但眼里已经起了水雾。“哥哥知道的吧，那是我的底线……”  
“所以为什么？！”  
在他的怒气下，泉奈也很难保持平静。但是他稍一用力，就咳了起来。斑一慌，赶紧过来看弟弟的状况。  
“我没事，哥哥……我……我不和樱结婚不意味着我会弃她不顾，我和哥哥的区别只在于结婚这一张纸而已。哥哥不相信我吗？”泉奈虚弱地说。  
“我相信。”  
泉奈笑了，“其实我是羡慕哥哥的。哥哥比我更容易相信幸福。我不想像父母一样拥有那样窒息的婚姻生活，也无法像哥哥一样认为那样很好。拜托了哥哥，请允许我的任性吧。如果哥哥一定要和樱结婚的话，只要樱同意的话，我就会祝福你们。”  
“泉奈……”  
“哥哥不要这个表情啊！”泉奈换了个相当活泼的笑容，他总是能熟练地使用这些笑脸，对斑也不例外，“剩下的就交给你们了！”

斑是在花园里找到樱的。她坐在褪色的长椅上，看着巨大樱树下玩耍着的孩子们。  
斑坐到了她旁边。两人默默无言。  
“泉奈给你的，他说刚才忘了。”樱诧异地接过，是一份文件。她打开一页，顿时睁大了眼睛。  
“这……”她放下文件，看到斑寡淡的笑脸。  
“泉奈说，接下来都交给你了。”他说。  
“为什么是我？我明明只是个普通人而已。”樱问，随即她似乎又明白了，“所以才让我来，是吗？”  
“当然，我会帮你的。”斑说。  
“谢谢。”樱给了他一个真诚的笑容。她收好文件，又一次看向大树。“我小的时候经常来这里，看着别人玩。那时候总是被人孤立。后来想要追佐助，也是在这里，老爸和我说要去成为一个相当厉害的人。”  
斑看着玩球玩得一身土的孩子们，一种宽心感油然而生。  
“我得感谢他，”在樱困惑的表情中，他继续说，“让我遇到了你。”

病房——  
“送礼就别鬼鬼祟祟的。”泉奈隔门对他吼。千手扉间无语，推门进去，手里什么都没拿。  
“就知道你没什么好心……”  
“……”扉间沉默地坐到沙发上，他看了眼手表，表情漠然地说，“是完成交易的时候了，宇智波泉奈。”


	37. Chapter 37

日向宗家的宅邸位于近郊的矮山上，是明治末年新搬的。由于保养得当，全木质结构的和式建筑仍能展现出穿越时间的庄严气势。  
樱穿了件西阵锦缎做的和服，头发也用簪子盘了起来，她由女仆带着，穿过廊桥，来到了雏田的房间。雏田的房间由好多个部分组成，有卧室，书房，茶室，门外是相当雅致的枯山水，看得出日向宗家一贯对嫡长子的重视。  
雏田本来烹茶，见樱来了连忙站起，彬彬有礼地迎接她。  
“樱さん！快请坐吧。抱歉，我不知道你会过来。知道的话我一定会好好准备的。”她的声音轻而礼貌，但是从眼里看不到任何感情。  
“没关系，雏田。是我应该提前告知你的。”樱微笑道，话里却没有真正的歉意。  
雏田明显捕捉到了异常，她瑟缩了下，不过还是问道，“请问，樱さん，您突然到访，是有什么事情呢？”  
樱保持着笑容和雏田隔着茶桌而坐。  
“雏田其实很喜欢鸣人吧？”樱问。雏田不明其意。她脸上泛起了红晕，盯着自己的腿看。  
“是……为什么要问这件事？”  
樱微微眯起眼，一片绿色中竟有着相当魅惑锐利的神色，配上这身和服，有如书中叫“阿银”的女子。“因为这几日我去拜访了一次鸣人，顺便又去见了另一个人。”  
这下雏田抬起了头，她的嘴角显出畏怯的样子，眼神却愈发冰冷了。  
“雏田，为什么，十三年前，你把鸣人放在了日向宁次的车上呢？”  
“您在……说什么啊？”  
“那天……鸣人突然收到了您父亲的邀请，去府上喝了两杯。但不知道为什么那天醉得相当厉害。当他醒过来的时候，他发现自己在一辆陌生的车上。再然后，鸣人就看见雏田和日向宁次上了车。因为一时难以解释，鸣人趴在了车底想观察下情况。没想到遭遇了车祸。”  
“这确实太不幸了……”雏田单手虚掩在唇上，之后眼看向一边，像是想起了痛苦的往事，“在事故发生的瞬间，我才知道鸣人君在车后。结果他的出现让宁次君更慌乱了，所以才……撞上了桥的围栏。”  
“抱歉让你想起痛苦的事。但是……”樱仍然追问下去，“我问了下鸣人你们当时说了什么，结果让我有些意外。”  
“鸣人君居然记得那么就之前的事吗？我很开心……但是，光凭回忆肯定是不准确的吧？”她还是十分谦卑的样子，坐得却很稳。一阵风吹过，松枝发出哗啦的声响，樱竟然觉得雏田身上也显出了凛冽的气质来。  
她开始认真了。  
“嗯，确实，那我换个方式问。”樱不徐不疾，“日向宁次的前女友，天天。啊，不用慌，她现在回国探亲去了。我和天天ちゃん聊了一下当年的事。天天ちゃん说，那时候她和日向宁次的关系就十分微妙。一方面是人人艳羡的情侣，平时相处也没什么问题，她活泼，日向宁次沉稳，偶尔还很温柔。但是另一方面，日向宁次和她总是隔着层什么。女孩子的敏感告诉她，日向宁次不会和她走下去。她问过他家里到底怎么回事，可是没有回复。直到有一天，雏田出现在了她面前。”  
“她说，雏田你用相当天真且卑微的方式和宁次说话，并且对她有着若有若无的敌意。就算天天再不喜欢在恋爱中争斗什么，你的做法也相当让她反感。当然，更让她气愤的是，日向宁次是向着雏田你的。”  
“那之后，天天ちゃん就经常思考分手的问题，可宁次还是天天和她见面，如平时一样。有一次她控制不住自己问宁次他到底怎么回事，结果宁次破天荒地生气了，还和他吵了起来。天天ちゃん忍无可忍，就提出了分手。她离开的时候，宁次没有阻拦。”  
“……樱さん是想说，这件事于我有关吗？”雏田微笑道，“确实，宁次哥哥是从小守护我的人，家里也有相当的人希望我能和宁次哥哥结婚。我那时其实很迷茫，因为我没有任何能力，我的命运……其实只听父亲大人一言。”说到这里，她眸色变得悲戚，楚楚可怜。  
“问题在于，雏田只喜欢鸣人一个，因为这份执念，雏田你……不打算坐以待毙。”  
“诶？！”雏田相当无辜地看着她。樱说了这么多，自己都有点怀疑了，可是绝不能在这里后退。  
“当年雏田可能的结婚对象有两个，一个是佐助君，一个是日向宁次。于是雏田你第一步就是，让佐助君结婚。”樱顿了一秒马上说，“我当时没有见过雏田，但是佐助君是见过你的。也许你对佐助君暗示过自己的意图，于是让我和佐助君结婚的事就顺理成章了。”  
“之后就是最大的问题。野心勃勃的日向宁次。他和宗家关系很近，拉拢了相当部分的人。好在雏田的父亲也不喜欢这个分家的小子，日向宁次和他父亲的所为让他觉得宗家的威严受到了侵（）犯。雏田你手术后失去生育能力，更是让他气愤到了极点。”  
“樱さん是想说……宁次哥哥的死，和父亲大人有关吗？”雏田慌乱地说。烧水的炭火发出“啪”的一声。  
“不……但是最后，下手杀死宁次的人，是你吧，雏田？”  
樱终于说出了自己的结论。有风从门缝渗进来稀释了暖炉的热度，樱的手指变得冰凉。  
雏田的嘴角颤动了下。  
“您在说什么呀，樱さん？”雏田细声细气地说，好像她之前的话都是奇怪的臆想般，“您的推理，未免猜测的地方太多了。而且……宁次哥哥是生急病死的。我很惋惜……”  
“但是，日向宁次并没有生病。他的指标是在几天内急剧恶化的。”樱说着从包里拿出泉奈给她的病例，展开几页给她看。“那段时间里，vip病房的药品室里恰好丢失了一些药物。恰巧在医院的转寝前辈发现了这点。明白药理的前辈很慌，就把事情告诉了千手扉间。碰巧在诊疗日向宁次的千手扉间马上知道了前因后果。”  
樱深吸一气。  
“于是，雏田你威胁了千手扉间。”  
雏田静静地看着她，与那双稀有的白眼对视时，还真有几分被外星人窥探心思的感觉。  
“樱さん，您今天真的很奇怪呀。”她说，“是最近的事情压力太大了吧？”她歪头一笑，“如果是绯闻的事，我可以帮你让佐助君把新闻压一压。毕竟他也很为此头痛。您这样胡思乱想，让我很害怕。”  
“是因为之前日向家对您做的那些事的缘故吗？看来樱さん要怀疑全部都是我指使的了。可是樱さん，我并没有那种能力。我只是毫无权力的女人而已。”  
“毕竟……”樱幽幽地说，“这件事让鸣人再也无法直接面对我。我们之间的所有感情都被切断了。”  
“樱さん并不缺人喜欢吧？相反，我这样的人，被喜欢的人舍弃了，就什么都没有了……”她很是自怨自艾地说。雏田总是这样，表现出她无害无用的一面，也正是这一面，让所有怀疑都偏向了别处。  
“雏田……”樱低吟这个名字。  
“什么事？樱さん？”雏田微笑道。  
【千手さま，我有一事相求。请让樱さん不要再调查下去了，否则的话，连千手さま的秘密都要被发现了！】  
樱停下了录音笔。录音中，正是日向雏田的声音。  
“……！”  
这次，雏田才显现出真正的慌乱。若有若无的笑容消失了，她猛然站了起来，似乎想跨过茶桌。但是樱比她反应更快。  
“千手……！”她咬着牙，恨不得把四个字通通咬碎。雏田小跑过来试图抢走录音笔，被樱一把抓住手臂。论力气，她确实比不过樱。樱随手把她胳膊反押在身后，雏田不敢乱动了。  
“为什么要这么做？”樱质问她。  
“我不知道你在说什么！”挣扎之中让她头发变乱了，但仍难掩她清纯美丽的面貌。“樱さん，为什么你总要来抢走我的东西呢？”  
“？！”樱被莫名的指责说得一愣。  
“明明我只有鸣人君而已，为什么你要抢走他呢？如果不是你的话，鸣人君不会那么不喜欢我。”  
“？”  
“我本来也可以拥有幸福的婚姻的，可是因为樱さん，我再也无法幸福了！”  
“等……？！”  
“樱さん难道不该觉得愧疚吗？因为你，那么多的人都不快乐了！”  
“雏田……你的逻辑……？”  
“无论我怎么做，哪怕我努力学得像你，鸣人君仍然不是真正喜欢我的！”  
“这种事……雏田，请你不要再说无关的事了！”樱忍不住大声制止她。这时，一个年老的声音出现了。  
“到此为止了。春野さん。”  
是日向日足。樱仍抓着雏田的手臂，并不松开。  
没想到，老人第二句话竟然是，“是我做的。”  
“父亲大人？！”  
“什么？！”  
“如果樱さん想要一个真相的话，是我做的。”日向日足相当沉着，没有愧意，也没有恐惧。“无论是偷走药物，还是威胁千手扉间，都是我指使雏田做的。这样很合理吧？”  
“等一下……”樱发现，他短短的几句话竟然让好不容易成立的推理全崩塌了。  
“毕竟我需要重塑宗家的威信，需要钱的是我，而不是我幼稚得女儿。是我利用了女儿的恋心，让她做出这些事的。”日向日足继续说。  
“即便如此，你们也是共犯了，您这样是无法保护雏田的！”樱喊道。她发觉血液正涌上她的脸。确实，她没有证据排除这种可能性。  
“您来这里揭发，是想换取什么吧？”日足的眼里流露出老狐狸的精光，“我保证不会再向木叶的宇智波施压，让宇智波方面还钱了，怎么样？”  
“不行……！”这不是钱的问题，这是人命啊！  
“日向要把从宇智波本家借走的钱还回来。”有一个声音突然出现在房间里。樱循声看去，发现斑不知何时到了这里。“否则的话，就算樱不追究，我也会把这件事捅出去。豪门恩怨可一向是人们喜闻乐见的。大小姐的人设也保不住了。”他的声音低沉寡淡，但是压迫力十足。  
两人眼神交锋了十数秒，日向日足败下了阵来。  
“可以。”他说。  
“我带了律师来，现在就签合同吧。”斑拍拍手，火核几乎是立刻出现的。  
樱对这个转折措手不及。她试图让斑不能这么算了，然而斑用目光告诉她不必再继续。两方很爽快的签了字。200亿的大山突然之间就土崩瓦解了。


	38. Chapter 38

出了日向大宅，樱就和斑以及火核上了车，火核很习惯地做起了司机的工作。樱闷闷的，她忽然意识到，最近她总是和斑没什么话说。  
这次的事件，让她真切地踏入了大家族世界一步。她曾经以为自己明白了，但那时候她尚且认为自己是“正义的一方”，现在她才意识到，原来这个世界里没有黑和白。推导出宁次是死在自己达成野心的路上时，她还觉得那是日向一族扭曲的家族观念导致的。直到斑的出现。  
樱不由得对认识的几个人重新思考，就像千手扉间背地里的勾当，斑拿人把柄解决问题，从他们的态度看，他们明显是很熟悉这么做了，并且不认为这样有什么问题。那泉奈呢？柱间呢？  
樱不得不好好想一想，她是否要真的要进入这个世界。还在木叶的宇智波家时，她一直是游离在外的，无论是对于宇智波，还是对于大家族的世界。他们只是给她过去难以想象的物质生活而已，并不指望她能做什么。现在则是不同了。

斑沉默地坐在一边。他知道樱在生气，但他不打算去哄。毕竟樱不是小孩子了，作为同伴，作为完整的人，她会有自己的答案的。并且，他们正要去的是另一个战场。  
可是真什么都不说没问题吗？斑突然意识到。和泉奈和樱纠缠的这段时间里，他也观察到了泉奈的很多做法，虽然不是他的风格，不过在很多情况下还是有奇效的。  
“樱……”他叫她的名字，樱没有看他。  
然后我该说什么？  
不知道啊。  
哪怕斑能在生意场上翻手为云覆手为雨，讨好女人的事他还是不擅长的。他绞尽脑汁思考半天，仍没找到合适的话题。就在这时，车子突然一个急闪，堪堪躲过撞过来的汽车。斑下意识搂住樱，同时观察状况。  
现在仍是处于郊区，路上几乎没人。来的有三四辆车，大有夹击的势头。斑并不怀疑火核的驾驶技术，只是稍有不慎，可能又会是一场严重的车祸。  
斑看了眼慌张却也镇定的樱，下了决心。  
“火核，停车。”  
火核看了斑一眼，马上同意了，把车靠一边停下。  
另外三辆车马上围住了他们，为首的是个绑着金色马尾辫的青年，看起来不到二十岁。  
“很机智嘛，老板！还记得我是谁吗？”青年笑着说。  
“你跑的倒是挺快，”斑哼了声，“迪达拉。”  
“哈！记得就好。怎样，没想到吧，老板，你会有一天栽到我手上！”青年甚是愉悦地说。  
“是没想到，看来下次我得好好把你的近况告诉大野木。”  
“哼，那老头子早就管不了我的！等这票结束，我就去杀了他！”青年得意地一笑，好像是在说晚上妈妈会给他做好吃的一样。  
“喂，乖乖下来吧。那女人怀着泉奈的种吧？那家伙已经死了，不想出什么意外的话，就把武器交出来，跟我们走。”  
“你说……？！”樱倒吸一口凉气，心脏猛地一颤，周围的杂音瞬间消失了。他说谁死了？泉奈君不是脱离危险了吗？他怎么会……？！  
“他呀，因为重伤太严重死掉了哦！”迪达拉语气轻快，“这个理由很正常吧？”他对樱残忍一笑。  
“喂，闭嘴吧。”斑沉声，“火核，把枪给他。”  
迪达拉收了枪，指挥着人把他们分在三个车带走了。

一直以来，晓组都是宇智波本家的合作伙伴。到了斑这辈，晓甚至成了他的私人佣兵，斑让助理带土来管理组织。也是在那时候，斑替大野木收了这个令人头疼的小子。  
变故出在斑失势之后。由于分家的渗透等缘故，晓渐渐脱离了泉奈的掌控，现在彻底变成了鼬的刀。斑在车上不禁思考樱的心情，她一定会很难受吧？其实斑的心理也十分复杂，迪达拉说泉奈死了的时候他毫无实感，本来以为是他把心思都放在樱身上的缘故，可并非如此。斑脑内飞速运转，如果是有人杀了泉奈，那个人会是谁？用的怎样的方式？泉奈是不会那么容易死的，他……  
他们被带到了一个仓库，正是之前樱被绑架的地方。斑隐隐有了头绪。他看向下车的樱，她没有哭，甚至眼眶都没有红，只是脸色相当的苍白。他很想拉住她，给她一点依靠。  
可惜时机不对。  
“所以呢？你们打算怎么办？杀了我们吗？”斑问得相当直接。如果真是那样，他该如何保护樱？  
“虽然我很迫不及待啦，但是还是得等鼬那家伙的命令……”迪达拉相当不情愿地说。他从后备箱里拿出一排炸药，麻利地绑在了樱的身上。完成之后他拍拍手，“大功告成~！”  
“……”斑握紧拳头，觉得怒气值在急剧上升。  
现在在鼬那边的，应该有带土和柱间吧？嗤……听天由命的感觉真是糟糕啊。  
斑转动眼球，瞄着这几个人的位置，全身都绷紧了。

同一时间，分家总部大楼，顶层办公室内。宇智波鼬坐在办公椅上，保镖鬼鲛和心腹止水一左一右地看护着他。带土站在办公室的正中间，精神高度紧张。千手柱间坐在沙发上，难得脸色没那么明朗。  
“小鼬，收手吧。”柱间甚至站了起来，走到保镖所能容忍的最近距离，“你怎么可以绑架斑呢？杀了泉奈这种事我也不会相信的，毕竟你们还是一个家族的呀！”  
“千手柱间さま，我很敬重您。”鼬开口就是和纤弱外表不同的低音，“但是在您生命的末尾，还是少费些心吧。”  
千手柱间是收到桃华的消息跑来分家大楼的，很多千手和宇智波之间都有说不清道不明的关系，比如千手桃华和宇智波火核是打了十几年的……炮友，倒是向来公私分明。桃华收到火核异常的消息马上上报，柱间拉上了带土，计决一起阻止宇智波鼬。  
“不是这个问题啊，小鼬。”柱间笑笑，像所有人的大哥哥，“现在富岳去哪里了？”  
“父亲大人暂时睡着了，等一切结束后，他们会明白的。”鼬很平静地说，柱间察觉到一种违和的破罐破摔感。  
“小鼬，你不能做傻事啊！什么事情不能和家人先商量一下呢？”柱间找到了突破口，果然，宇智波鼬毫无波澜的脸上，有了丝松动。但是察觉到这个变化的不只有他。  
“千手柱间さま，这件事无疑是一场大的变革，是你们这些老人所无法理解的。”说话的是宇智波止水。千手柱间听扉间提到过他一次，是宇智波镜的侄子，和普遍的宇智波不同，是个非常有大局意识的人。而宇智波鼬是他的朋友。  
原来是这样吗？  
“鼬，你的做法太激进了。”带土接上了话茬，“你真的认为，拉拢能拉拢的人，无法拉拢就杀掉，用这种做法就能产生变革吗？”  
“要不然呢？带土君。这本就是你教我的方法吧？”鼬的语气仍是淡淡的。  
“鼬，我不知道你的想法是从何而来的，”带土看了眼止水，“但你不要忘记，培养你长大的正是这样浑浊不清的土壤。你如果要把它改变，你也无法再继续存活了。”  
“没关系，”鼬看向他，黑色的眼里有些无神。“我已经报警了。我会去投案自首的。”  
“那之后呢？你投案了，分家这么大的家业谁来管？”柱间问。  
“我会交给佐助的。”  
“是谁给你的勇气把这么大的家业交给你那个做明星的弟弟的？！”带土直接吐槽笑了，“那小子绝对会把你的意思倒过来理解，之后让整个宇智波分家臭名昭著！”  
“……”没想到这句话真的让鼬犹豫了。止水赶紧咳嗦一声。鼬重新坚定了起来。  
“小鼬，你应该知道，日向宗家已经把政治经费还给了宇智波本家，他们不和你站在一边了。你失去了政界的靠山，一旦你杀了斑，日向的势力就会侵蚀木叶。如果你真是为了木叶的未来的话，这样做很欠妥当吧？”  
“但是，如果不洗牌的话，木叶就会这样腐朽下去，无论是千手还是哪个宇智波。”止水说。  
这里哪轮得到你说话！带土不忿。没想到这时，办公室的门开了。  
“我一直很奇怪，止水你对木叶这么大的怨气是哪里来的？”  
众人看向门口，只见宇智波泉奈坐在轮椅上，千手扉间推着他，身后还有两三个保镖。  
止水不禁咬牙，这个老狐狸果然是背叛了。  
“为什么你还活着？”他问。  
“因为，”泉奈和扉间交流了个眼神，“我们之间也有交易。”  
千手扉间提供日向的把柄，宇智波泉奈配合演戏，互相摆脱各自的麻烦。  
无论是明的生意还是暗的生意，谁会说放弃就放弃？那些黑色早就是大家族产业的一部分，是无法清除的。但天真的理想主义者总是具有极大的破坏力，千手扉间本来以为大哥就够难缠的了，没想到还会有更单纯的年轻人。他好为人师的毛病犯了，非常想给他上一课。  
“所以说，止水。除非你们能在这里把我们全杀掉，否则杀了哥哥也是无济于事的。”泉奈冷声说，“我承认止水你是一把好刀，但是没人喜欢一把有思想的刀。你诱惑得了鼬，但也就到此为止了。”  
止水正要辩驳些什么，但被有拦住了。鼬站了起来。  
“宇智波泉奈，春野樱和斑さん现在还在我的手上。不如我们谈些条件吧？”  
宇智波泉奈相当夸张的冷笑出声。  
“我并非是受人蛊惑才决定作出变革的，而是我认为，作为国内最大集团的木叶，应该有更好的领导作用。木叶应该有给人们更好生活的义务，木叶也有驱散那些黑暗的力量。像是晓，暗部这样的存在，应该尽了效用便解散。”鼬说，“依靠互相掌握的把柄，操纵期货，操纵政局，将大家族和普通人隔离开，我认为这样是不对的。”  
又有人冷笑出声了，这次是千手扉间。带土全程无语，简直不想承认和他认识了这么多年。他甚至觉得鼬的弟弟都更像个正常的宇智波。  
“我只是希望，各大家族都能放弃手中的黑色权力。不是说偷渡者，死刑犯，就可以被随意利用，甚至成为实验材料。木叶应该成为一个更好的集团了。”  
“……”  
全场鸦雀无声。  
“我头疼，你呢，扉间？”泉奈问。  
“我也是。”扉间冷漠地说。  
“年轻人的热血，真是令人感动啊。”泉奈对鼬微笑，“但是呢，权力永远是掌握在老人手中的。你刚才说报警了，对吧？”

武警围堵了仓库，宇智波佐助不顾劝阻来到了警车外，焦急地垫脚观望。  
鼬本来提醒他今天要好好待在家里，可他看止水和鬼鲛都出现了，总觉得情况不对头。正是这时候，警厅的卡卡西给他打电话，说鼬报了警，说他杀了人，卡卡西想知道是什么情况？  
佐助思考一番，问了带土，带土把知道的信息告诉了佐助。佐助在鼬和樱之间反复纠结后，最终选择了樱。  
这不像自己。他不禁吐槽。可是他在警车上时仍控制不住忐忑不安。他没办法想象樱的死。而且在事情不可挽回之前阻止，鼬也不会有事的。  
仓库里发生了短暂的火拼，迪达拉在走投无路时打算引爆炸药，斑眼疾手快捡了把枪。他端正手枪，瞄准了迪达拉手中的遥控装置，终于在迪达拉按下的前0.3秒破坏掉了装置。顿时所有的枪都向迪达拉开火，他将死之时还反复按着按钮。  
斑扑到樱身边，疯狂地撕扯缠了好几圈的炸药，无奈绑得太结实，最后还是拆弹专家进来处理的。  
仓库里弥漫着浓重的火药味，樱这次真被吓到了，她身上缠着炸药坐在角落里，呼出的气都是冷的。斑握着她的手，希望他的温暖能传达给樱。  
佐助从光下走进满是烟尘的仓库，当他看到樱的身影，安心地舒了口气。


	39. Chapter 39

那之后的事……  
圣诞节的时候，宇智波泉奈正式出院了，到此为止，所有的事情似乎都告一段落了。平安夜又下了雪，第二天一出门，到处都是亮闪闪的白。在泉奈的建议下，三个人一起前往商业区，决定好好放松放松。  
这番折腾之后，三人关系反倒变得相当和谐。他们住在一起，生活在一起，这种异于常理的关系在他们身上毫不违和，有的人看了可能要大呼“毁我三观”了。  
反正，事情就是这样。

泉奈尚未出院时，斑有次问到她有没有什么心愿，樱说想把女儿带出来。两人都表示能接受，樱就亲自去了趟分家宅邸，征询一下女儿的意见。但樱完全没想到会遭冷遇。  
不知道为什么，好像所有人都知道她怀孕了，佐良娜也不例外。樱按下指纹锁，果然如佐助所说，门里还有她的数据，电子门的锁开了。进到客厅，樱听到了电视的声音。佐良娜坐在沙发上，正毫无兴致地换着台。听到响声，她警觉地回头，看到是樱时，她愣住了。  
但很快眼里便阴云密布。  
“妈妈……”她说，连笑容都没有，“既然来了就先坐吧。”她的视线落在樱的肚子上，“妈妈也怪累的。”  
樱这才意识到她一直忽略了女儿对未出生的兄弟姐妹的态度，看来得好生安慰她才行。樱微笑着，像过去一样坐在她身边。有段日子不见，樱发觉自己竟和这孩子疏远了不少。  
电视里放着公益广告。  
“妈妈过来，是有什么事吧？明明，回东京这么久都没来看过我。”佐良娜还直视着电视，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“抱歉，佐良娜，妈妈这段时间有点忙……”樱满是愧疚，名为母性的东西驱使着她，她完全无法成为一个只生不养的母亲。她在抚养孩子的问题上态度很严谨，如果自己犯了错误，她会更加自责。  
“妈妈很忙，结果爸爸也要跟着忙了……”佐良娜嘟嘟着嘴。  
“抱歉……”  
果然孩子的成长是需要人全心全意照顾的，稍有差错就会对孩子心灵造成伤害，可是那样就势必会要牺牲什么。这样的牺牲是被夸大和歌颂的，可是……这段时间里，樱发现自己很轻松。虽然有时忍不住想佐良娜的事，但更多的时候她没有了负担，仿佛回到了少女时期。  
“所以，到底是什么事？”佐良娜很不客气地质问她，樱竟然有些心虚。  
“佐良娜，你愿不愿意，和我到新的家里去？等明年，你还可能会有一个弟弟或者妹妹，你就不用一个人在大房子里很孤单了。当然，佐良娜可以随时去见爸爸，”如果见得到的话，毕竟过去佐助也很少回家，“新家里的爸爸会很欢迎你的！”樱露出“加油”的笑容。  
然而佐良娜不为所动。她似乎早就想过这些问题了。佐良娜一直比同龄人成熟，樱很担心她会没有朋友。  
“宇智波泉奈那个人，据说从小就不喜欢爸爸。我不认为他会喜欢爸爸的女儿。”  
樱如坠冰窟。  
她现在一点都不觉得佐良娜是个孩子了，那语气简直是个和她有仇的成年人！  
“而且，你们这些人对独生子女最大的误解就是认为他们会孤单。”佐良娜继续说，“我很好，我有朋友，有时间做自己的事。我长大了，妈妈抛弃我了也无所谓。”  
“佐良娜！妈妈没有抛弃你！”樱惊呼。她刚才的话直接刺中了她的痛点，樱一瞬间感到极大的愤怒。佐良娜终于看向了她，眼镜片后面已经有泪水流了下来。  
“所以为什么……你会怀别人的孩子！从小是谁每天告诉我爸爸是爱着我们的！是谁告诉我她有多爱爸爸的，说我们家里充满爱的！我知道爸爸不对，可是我控制不住自己，妈妈！为什么你们都抛弃我了！”  
老实说，这一刻的樱是慌了，慌得同时却在想，这不愧是宇智波的孩子，出点问题就“苍天尽负我”的架势，完全是刻在基因里啊！  
“妈妈，你过去是怎么教我的？怎么告诉我保护自己的！结果你先被别人弄大了肚子，你不觉得讽刺吗？！”  
“我……抱歉……”樱只能如此说道，她面色发白，勉强挂着一点笑。  
见她这个表情，佐良娜更气了，气得破罐破摔。她不再看樱，摘了眼镜抹了把眼泪。  
“无所谓了，妈妈。您不用过来看我了。我不会和您走的。爸爸还在这里，这里才是我的家。”  
多说已无益。樱缓缓站起身，头一次觉得从里到外的疲惫，以为泉奈死了的时候她都没这么累过。她的过去被女儿否定了，过去的她作为母亲已经失败了，过去的人生和她彻底撕裂开来了。  
她向门口走去，打开门时还是忍不住回头。她忍住眼泪，对还看电视广告的女儿说，“对不起，佐良娜……”  
门关上了。

回去时路过商业街，樱在商场里漫无目的地转了转。她来到自己过去最喜欢的蛋糕店，点了份草莓蛋糕坐到一边慢慢吃，实在泡不下去了又随便找了家店进去。有一个手包她有点中意，但可买可不买，于是她就先去别处转了。等她要离开时，店员把包好的手包递给她，说是有人结过账了。  
樱隔着玻璃，看到了一如既往没什么表情的佐助。他看到了她，竟有些不好意思似的，羞赧地侧开了视线。樱拿了包，微笑着走到他面前。  
“谢谢你，不过……你不用再给我买东西了。”樱把包拿到佐助面前。佐助动都没动。  
“那两个人也会买东西给你吧，作为前夫……送你礼物也没什么问题。”  
樱知道他不会收了，佐助这个人傲娇得很，还好面子，再打他脸怕是要炸毛。于是樱先顺毛摸了。  
“好，多谢你了，佐助君。还有……请多陪陪佐良娜，她还是把你当成父亲的。”

佐助在奢侈品店的一片琳琅中看到了樱。她手上拎着大衣，身上穿着套裙，露出曲线姣好的腿型。可能是顾虑怀孕的缘故，她换上了只有一点跟的短靴。明亮的灯光照在她顺滑的头发上，皮肤上，她如同某种艺术品，她是美的，保持适当的距离则会体味到她最大的美。待她离开时，佐助才发现自己看入了迷。于是，他把刚才樱打量了半天的包买了下来。  
他很怀念过去的樱。那时候的樱是个小女孩，无论身体还是精神都是率真的。只要他买点小礼物送给她，她就会心花怒放，认为自己看到了爱情。还记得强推了她的第二天，佐助买下了她喜欢了很久的手镯，他又买了很多他认为樱会喜欢的东西，果然，樱开心得不行。  
她说她最喜欢佐助君了。  
佐助一直记得那个笑容。  
确实，最开始的时候，他不仅不喜欢樱，还有点厌恶她。她像是个没脑子的偶像剧女主角，还像没脑子为他痴狂的女粉丝，简直是他最讨厌的类型。等她生下孩子就把她赶走，这是佐助一开始的计划。  
然而，连甚少回家的他都意识到了，樱用她独有的感染力改变着这个家。新年家宴时，父母不再眉头紧锁苦大仇深，话里话外甚至还要赞美樱几句。佐助因此更加厌烦，他觉得樱是他生活的破坏者。  
他继续疏离着这个家，樱生下来无关紧要的女儿，等他又一次回去，竟然看到家里人其乐融融的画面。父亲抱着孙女，母亲在旁边逗弄着，泉美也一脸幸福地笑着，仿佛看见了自己的孩子。  
佐助回到自己的别墅，一进屋就闻到了浓烈的番茄香。  
“佐助君！听说你今天会回来，我特地给你准备了番茄料理！”樱的脸微微泛红，眼里有讨好的意味，她笑得甜甜腻腻的。她穿着很俗气的粉色格子围裙，里面似乎是她特意换的小礼裙。佐助觉得可笑，却也被一大股“温馨感”冲击。  
是的，那一瞬间他觉得好幸福。  
他看着樱把菜放到桌子上。桌子上已经摆满了各种番茄的菜肴，看得出她的用心，这么多的菜恐怕她准备了很久吧。  
他不喜欢这种感觉。被牵绊，被束缚，无论是好的还是不好的，他都一时难以适应。这一刻他意识到了，他已经不是“一个人”了，他拥有了自己的家庭。  
也许他该对樱说感谢。可他说不出口。他慢慢上前，樱则是十分困惑。他一把搂住女人的腰，深吻下去，把她带到了沙发上。  
是的。这就是他可悲的故事的全部了。  
他本来是讨厌樱的，可他不可控地喜欢上了她。  
明明该保护她的，明明该告诉她自己的心意的。可是他不想。等到他被坑，面对不得不选择的境地，他把樱的爱当做了赌注。  
“反正你也是喜欢我的吧？”  
然而，一切的一切竟然戛然而止了。

Aetio... Aetio...我最真挚的爱啊。


	40. Chapter 40

泉奈出院后不久，千手柱间就病危了，他最后也没能等到新年。  
在这个人们进行初诣的日子，千手家举办了千手柱间的葬礼。樱多少还是心生愧疚，便不顾另两人的阻止，来到了葬礼的现场。忙里忙外的千手扉间看到她，表情并不友好，但是被泉奈顶回去了。樱来到他面前，深深地鞠躬。  
“很抱歉……”她发自肺腑地说。  
“都过去了。”千手扉间俯视着她，“大哥说这段时间他很愉快。”他又瞄了眼斑，“最后还能帮上你，他释然了许多。”  
斑点点头，三人到遗体前去献花。  
离开时时间仍然尚早，离春天越近，阳光中的金色便越浓。樱眯起眼，从山坡上眺望初生的太阳。

这个时候樱已经怀孕三个月了，肚子更为明显。泉奈怕她闷，每天都换着法子逗她开心。又是小摆设又是花的，还有猫啊，兔子啊，都能摆满一个屋子了。樱不得不感慨这真是有钱人的快乐，这些摆设每天去擦一遍都怪累的，更不说那么多宠物了。  
事件之后，斑也回到了公司，但实际上的最高管理者仍然是泉奈，斑则在其他方面帮助弟弟，他不会再给泉奈那么多压力了。  
他们回到住处，换过衣服，樱坐在床上蓦地觉得疲惫。果然是孕期反应吗，真是麻烦……  
这时，她听到了敲门声。  
“樱，是我。”是泉奈的声音。  
“请进。”  
泉奈又换上了他最常穿的小西装，有点正式，也有点休闲。他对樱笑笑，坐到了她身边。樱困惑地看着他，忽然，泉奈吻上了她的唇。  
“诶？现在还是先别……”樱条件反射地说，他们住到一起之后，斑是相当克制自己，泉奈却时不时要和她亲密接触一下。现在樱很累，真的不想做。好在这次泉奈马上离开了。“怎么突然之间……”  
“樱，”他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，是他有所隐瞒的表现，“我只是想确认，樱是喜欢我的吧？”  
“当然。我还喜欢着你呢。”樱微笑道。  
泉奈抬手，用指尖轻轻擦过她洁白的脸，也笑了起来。“嗯，这样就好。”  
“怎么突然问这个？”樱忽然有了戏弄他的心情，只要不是太重要的事，她都能挖出来。然而泉奈仍然淡笑着。  
“没事……因为千手柱间死了，我总是忍不住联想到自己。”他说，“我和哥哥，和千手的兄弟两个是一起长大的，从小学到高中，一直是在同一个学校。甚至大学，我们都说好要去同一所，最后我们也做到了。虽然我不喜欢他们，可毕竟很多年过去了，四个人变成三个人，难免有些不适应。”  
泉奈的悲伤传染了她，樱下意识地把泉奈拥在怀里，轻轻拍他的背。  
“没事的，每个人都会有这一关……”  
“嗯……”泉奈把她搂得更紧，“但是，我一定会比哥哥更早离开的，每当我想到这件事，我就不知道该怎么办……我放心不下你，樱。”  
“不用考虑那么远的事，”樱伏在他的颈窝，“现在我和斑都在，还有孩子，我们会一直陪着泉奈的……”  
泉奈轻轻叹气。傻瓜，我不是担心我自己，而是担心你啊，樱。  
“嗯……”他轻巧地把这页翻过，“我知道的，即便我不在了，哥哥也会照顾好你们的。”泉奈直起身，用力地看向碧眼深处。  
“答应我，请不要忘记我。”  
樱被他的郑重吓到了。她愣了几秒，随即莞尔一笑。  
“嗯，我不会忘记的。”  
“无论是你教给我的，和你度过的时光，还是你对我的感情，我都不会忘的。”  
“我会一直一直记得。”  
“直到生命的尽头。”  
泉奈忽地释然了，他开心地笑了。

下午的时候泉奈怂恿她和斑出门，反倒是斑“鬼鬼祟祟”的。当然，斑的体型不太适合“鬼鬼祟祟”这个词，只能说他表情僵硬，经常答非所问，反射弧延长，明显心不在焉。  
“路上要小心啊，哥哥！”  
在泉奈的连推带赶下，斑终于带着樱出去了。  
“什么事啊，斑？”樱发现他们是要到市区里去。斑不说话。樱嘟起了嘴。“不说就不说。”  
倒车镜里，明显斑比她还要绷不住。  
他们最后来到了一栋教堂，斑停下车，给她开门，之后犹犹豫豫地拉起她的手。  
“斑，你是准备了什么礼物吗？”樱故作天真地问。斑一向仪式感极重，教堂这种地方，樱相当怕斑突然要和她结婚。  
“算是吧。”斑说。他们走进了教堂。  
春野樱当时就惊呆了。教堂棚顶的壁画被镶了一圈玫瑰花，大朵的玫瑰装点在教堂的每一个地方。除去红之外便是纯洁的白，羽毛，纱和珍珠构成的带子搭在长椅的靠背上。脚下是柔软的毛毯，一直延伸到布道台前，樱简直不敢踩在上面。从少女时期就存在于梦想中的景象突然变作了现实，即便她已经三十多岁，那个画面仍沉睡在她体内，当它被唤醒，樱的欢欣和惊叹已经无以言表。  
“好漂亮啊，斑——好漂亮！”她不停地说，“简直像小时候的梦一样，我是要当老公主了吗？”她看向斑，因为得到了樱的肯定，斑表情舒缓了很多。  
“你喜欢就好。”他说，接着，在樱完全没有反应过来的情况下，斑一个单膝下跪。  
他从口袋里拿出首饰盒，在她面前打开，里面是一颗鸽子蛋般大的钻戒。  
“樱，”他今天穿的其实很随意，可能是犹豫不决的缘故吧。他深情地看着樱，托起她的右手，如少年给少女戴上花环，如青年诉说爱语，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
樱心中怦然一动。  
四下里梦幻般的场景消失了，她的世界里只剩下穿着随意的斑。斑是个传统的人，他总能恰到好处地勾出她心中的传统。樱无疑是感动的，她结过婚，可是婚礼十分仓促。她一直希望着，能像童话里一样，有王子牵起她的手。  
她绿色的眼里已经是一片晶莹。  
见她不说话，斑以为她有太多的顾虑，于是他说，“我先问过泉奈了，他被我纵容惯了，还是说什么都不愿意和你结婚。”也正是从那时起，斑开始打算和樱结婚了。“我一向认为，婚姻是势力的结合，可是樱，你的出现让我看到了它原本属于‘爱情’的部分。樱，我愿意戴上指环，将余生和你扣在一起。”  
“孩子的问题你不必担忧，就算是结婚了，我们三人的生活也不会改变。”  
“樱，我想让你成为我的伴侣，这段时间我不止一次想象着我们结婚后平淡的生活。如果你和我一样渴求这份平静的话，樱，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“我……”

她该如何回答呢？  
泪水在她眼眶里打转，心中那份感动几乎要喷薄而出，让她马上答应。她从鸟笼中脱逃，经历外界的风雨，其实她是累了的。她想找个地方休息下来，即便那是漂亮的鸟笼也是可以接受的。  
和斑相处的，共同战斗的记忆浮现在脑海，她那时是多么希望斑能直接告诉她，他们的感情不止如此。  
斑是和泉奈不同的，他的生活更为平实，像宽厚的手掌会托在她的身后。樱也意识到，即便方式不同，那也是斑对她深沉的感情。  
可是……她本来已经想好了另一个未来。  
等孩子四五岁的时候，她就带着孩子离开日本，她想去欧洲，去那些她尚未踏足过的地方。之后去学习，去钻研，过上不一样的生活。  
大家族的世界太过复杂，太让人疲惫，从一开始她就是不属于这里的。也许她可以作为某个人的夫人，作为“宇智波樱”，被同化，成为“上流社会”的一部分，她的孩子也会是这个阶层的人。她有大把的时间去做自己想做的事，科研也好，艺术也好。她会被保护得好好的，再也不用思考钱的问题。她的生命会又一次被改写，成为那些“逐梦少女”艳羡的对象。  
可是……

“斑，我……”  
她说出了答案。


End file.
